The Epic of Youth
by NejiHina100
Summary: When a stranger visits town, Rumplestiltskin is forced to face his past and ultimately decide who he wishes to be. But being a lost prince isn't what he had in mind. Armed with magic he doesn't know and a second chance at life, Rumple must defend his rightful kingdom and defeat an enemy as clever as he is. All while rediscovering his youth in a rather unusual way. 3B AU Rumbelle
1. A Weight Upon Her Waking Thoughts

_Villains don't get happy endings._

The phrase kept repeating itself in Belle's mind as she sat next to the bed in the back of the pawnshop. She couldn't bring herself to leave Rumple's side as he slept. She had a book in her lap, but it acted more as an emotional anchor than anything else. She didn't feel like reading. Not when Rumple was on his deathbed. Though the great sorcerer had been close to dying a number of times before, each time it was hard to tell if this would be his last. But if there was one thing Belle could always expect from Rumple, it was that he would survive. He had a nasty habit of self-preservation. That, along with deal making and spinning straw into gold, was one of his greatest traits.

The biggest question on everyone's mind was how he even managed to survive. Regina's guess was that the curse had cancelled itself out when the Dark One killed himself. Even Belle agreed that it seemed to be the most logical answer since Rumplestiltskin's name was no longer on the dagger. It was blank of any lettering and was currently sitting on the table. No one could see any harm in it if the curse was broken. The blade was safe, as long as no one went around stabbing people with it.

The next question was the location of Peter Pan, and his curse. His body had disappeared in the white light and although they believed he was gone for good, Emma and Regina searched the town just in case. Emma sent out patrols while Regina sent out her magic. Neither one could locate the sadistic teen. As for the curse he set in motion, they guessed that it vanished when he died. So it now seemed that both Peter Pan and the Dark One were gone for good.

Belle looked at the clock. It was almost twenty-four hours since Rumple had saved their lives with his sacrifice. It was the bravest thing he had ever done. He had told her that the boy who reunited him with his son would be his undoing. He believed it was Henry. It was the obvious answer. She wondered if the boy the seer prophesied was Pan himself. While he was not truly a child, it was his defeat that had brought Rumplestiltskin and his son together to reconciliation. But whether it was Henry or Pan, he sacrificed his life to save her, his son, and his grandson. Everyone else merely benefited from his love of his family.

David had helped Neal carry his father to the shop. However, the small part of the librarian that could actually feel anger was upset with Neal for simply leaving his father on the bed. She understood, but it didn't mean she liked it. Henry and the others were safe, so why couldn't Neal help his father despite everything they had been through? Of course Belle knew the answer to that.

There was nothing he could do.

All anyone could do was wait for the sorcerer to wake up. He wasn't dead according to Doctor Whale and Mother Superior. Belle knew Rumple wasn't a fan of science and medicine. He believed magic could fix anything, but she wasn't going to take any chances. They had the doctor come and check on him but he had simply told them that the pawnbroker was in perfect health for his age. Then they had Blue take a look at him. That had worried Neal and Belle the most. Like his father, the son wasn't a fan of Ruel Ghorm. Despite how she appreciated the help, the beauty couldn't hold back the bad feeling she got from the fairy. It wasn't that she completely mistrusted the nun or believed that she had ulterior motives like Rumple had, but there was something about how she reacted when she heard the news.

Blue didn't jump for joy. She didn't give any warning or advice. Mother Superior had simply stood there for a few moments, staring at the Spinner. But to Belle it felt more like she was watching. Like she was looking for something none of them knew about. She waved her magic over him but like Whale, she reported that she found nothing.

So now Belle was left alone in the pawnshop with her True Love. No one dared to come in, for fear of upsetting her more or waking the beast. When the rest of the town heard the news, thanks to the town crier Leroy, everyone seemed to celebrate; but many people were still upset that Rumplestiltskin had managed to survive. Although Belle hadn't stepped outside, Neal had come back and told her what he heard. People were upset, saying how his father should have gotten what he deserved. Others were actually grateful that the Dark One was gone, and that perhaps Mr. Gold wouldn't be as bad now.

Belle wasn't a person who was easily angered. She needed a good reason and believed that there was a reason for a person's action, even Rumple's and Regina's; but she was incensed by those people who wished her True Love was dead.

She always knew that she was considered tainted because of her relationship with the Dark One. Her only real friend in town was Ruby. But Belle was disgusted by how the town couldn't forgive the past and realize that Rumple needed help now. Or now they couldn't remember how he had fought back the darkness and sacrificed himself to protect the town. Even if he didn't have to and could have easily let his father kill them. Instead, they were cheering and crying out, saying how they were finally safe. Not realizing that they were only safe because the man they feared and hated had stood between them and certain death. Now she was alone in the dark, sitting next to their hero who might never wake up.

Belle opened the book in her lap. She wasn't ready to read, but she thought she could use a distraction from her anger and her tears, some which had fallen on the cover. It wasn't a special book. It wasn't one of her three copies of Pride and Prejudice or a book of magic that could help her wake up Rumple. It was something she had grabbed without even looking at it, something to anchor her to reality and distract her from her pain. She found it tucked away in the very back of the bookshelf one day when she was trying to organize the shop while everyone was in Neverland.

She had left the book on one of the counters and never paid mind to it. While she would normally be drawn to an old worn book that was hidden away, she was busy at the moment of its discovery. Now she had time to look at it, but she wished it were under happier circumstances.

It was a brown book and the cover was too greatly worn that she could hardly even make out the title. When she opened it up the first image she saw was what appeared to be a council of sorts, something like the Round Table. The book talked about a Mythical Era and the Council of Fabled Creatures. It was something she had never read before and it was quite interesting. The most interesting part that caught her attention was the name of a person only a few hours ago she was wary of.

Ruel Ghorm.

Before she could continue, the bell to the shop jingled and she got up to greet whomever it was. It was most likely Neal just checking up on her. She doubted that anyone in town would visit because even on the best days, no one but the Charmings or Regina ever came by anymore. Her guess was correct when she stepped through the curtain to see Neal set two brown bags on the counter.

"Hey," he smiled. "I hope you don't mind. I went to Granny's."

"Oh, thanks. I'm not really hungry though."

Neal sighed. "I know, but Ruby made me promise that I would make sure you ate something. You haven't had food since…well, you need to eat something Belle, come on."

He opened the bags and set out the food. She realized that he had more in common with his father than he would like to admit. He hardly knew her, and she hardly knew him, so he wasn't very good at making any sort of conversation with her. At least he was trying.

She joined him at the counter. There was only one stool in the front of the shop and neither of them wanted to eat in the back where Rumple slept. Then she really would have no appetite. So she ate sitting down while Neal stood up. They didn't talk, making the awkwardness between them even more evident, but Belle eventually ate most of her burger and fries. Ruby and Granny had made extra for her. Even if the rest of the town didn't like her or accept her, at least the Lucas women did. She only wished Neal would be more open with her, because there was no one else in town that cared about Rumplestiltskin like she did.

After they ate she decided it was time to get some fresh air. She didn't feel like walking, so she headed to the apartment she still owned, thanks to Rumple. She took a shower, cleaned up, and changed into some fresh clothes. There wasn't anything for her to do and while she desperately wanted to go back to Rumple, doing so wouldn't help her or him. Whale had said that Rumple just needed rest, and despite his curse now being gone, she didn't think there was anything magical about his condition. She decided to head into town. It was the last thing she wanted to at the moment, but she knew she would have to eventually. As much as she would have liked to, she couldn't hide away in the shop or the library. She closed up and headed to find Ruby, forgetting all about the book she had been reading earlier.

* * *

Neal made his way to the park after his lunch with Belle. He had promised Henry to meet him and Emma so they could hang out. After what happened in Neverland, and the fact that he only learned about Henry a month ago, he was determined to spend as much time as he could with his son. Though Henry had wanted Neal to join him and Emma for lunch, Neal felt it was better to check on his father's girlfriend.

He hardly knew the woman, but if his dad truly did love her, making sure she was alright was the least he could do. A year ago he would have said that it was the most he would do for the man. Since learning the truth and realizing just how much his father did love him, he felt guilty about all the years he spent hating the man. Guilty for not even realizing that his father would actually come look for him after letting him go, or not having faith that his father would save him from Pan. His papa told him everything, the whole truth, on the trip back to Storybrooke, and Neal saw how foolish and childish he had been. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had been a child, or at least a teenager, for hundreds of years. Perhaps something like that made growing up and accepting responsibility much harder. He remembered how hard it was to have his father become the Dark One. He could only imagine how his father felt having someone like Pan as a father.

He heard Henry call out to him as he reached the park and Neal was happy to have some distraction from all the bad memories. His son was holding two wooden swords, handing one to him and getting in a fighting stance with the other.

"You ready dad?"

"You bet kid." He returned Henry's smile.

The two began to duel while Emma, was sitting on a bench close by, watched the boys in her life. She knew that having a son warmed Neal's heart. She regretted not ever telling him the truth when she was let out of prison, despite how she felt about him at the time. She wondered if they could have been a family if she did tell Neal about Henry.

Having his own son, Neal finally realized the magnitude of what his father had done. He didn't agree with the actions his father took, but he understood. He now knew that he would do whatever was necessary to get back to his son if he ever lost Henry.

A few minutes later the wind began to pick up. It blew leaves and caused the trees to sway. Neal stopped the pretend fight and looked up at the sky. To Henry and Emma, the weather seemed to be bringing a storm, but he knew better. He had been around portal enough to know what was happening.

"What's going on now?" Henry shouted.

"I don't know kid."

Emma had made her way to the boys, staying close by in case something happened. If it did, at least this time they would be together.

"Should we go inside?" Henry asked, looking at his parents for an answer.

"I think that's best. I don't really feel like going to another land or realm." Emma remembered falling into the Enchanted Forest a few months ago and had no desire to do so again, especially after their trip in Neverland.

"I'm with your mom on this." Neal said, still looking at the sky.

Emma wrapped her arm around Henry and the three began to hurry to the car. They almost made it when, to Neal's dismay, a portal opened.

"Now what?" He yelled out.

"Henry, stand close by."

The three stood watching, wishing they were ready for who or whatever stepped out. Neither of them wanted to be separated again, but they weren't expecting a man to fall out either. It wasn't even a graceful fall. From the look of the entry it appeared the man was thrown into the portal.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, but stay right here." Emma told her son as she and Neal headed towards the portal's location.

"Mom, don't! Mom! Dad!" Henry warned.

The two didn't hear him as they walked closer. The wind had stopped and the portal had closed without them noticing. They didn't recognize the man, but he didn't look as if he came from Storybrooke. Perhaps the Enchanted Forest, but the fashion was different than Neal remembered it to be. Although years passed, he knew time didn't move that quickly back home. It wasn't like the modern world.

"Who do you think he is?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, but he doesn't look good."

"Not good as in…he might be a villain?"

"Not good as in he needs a hospital." He said a matter-of-factly.

Emma pulled out her phone and began to dial. Neal knelt down to get a closer look. The stranger definitely looked as if he was beaten up, but the fresh scars and dirt weren't what caught his attention. He pulled back some of the man's hair and his eyes widened.

"Um, Emma. You might want to look at this."

* * *

Going to the diner for some fresh air probably wasn't the best idea Belle had, but it wasn't like she was in the right condition to be thinking clearly either. She was tired and heartbroken, but she knew no matter how she felt at the moment she couldn't just sit in the shop all day. She knew her friend was trying to help her feel better, but Ruby wasn't doing a good at it. The Lucas women, along with everyone else, were saying the same thing and she was tired of hearing it.

At first Ruby, Granny, and even Leroy sat down with her to try and cheer her up. They eventually gave up and decided to talk about what the town was going to do next. People wanted changes. A change in the town management was the biggest issue. From what Belle heard, the townspeople liked the job she did when she was the acting mayor while the others were in Neverland. Others didn't like the idea of Regina stepping into her old role as mayor, feeling they had been under her reign too long. There were those who wanted the Charmings to rule again, while the rest felt like they didn't deserve to be a king or queen anymore, considering how they were constantly abandoning the town.

 _Like they abandoned Rumple_ , Belle thought. She supposed they had good reason to abandon him. Everyone knew the relationship between the Charmings and the Dark One was the worst, if you didn't count his vendetta with Hook. But it still hurt to know that despite being heroes, they were willing to leave a man in possible pain and to an unknown fate. She knew that a true hero helped everyone, even their enemy when that enemy showed a huge sacrifice on his or her part for the greater good; such as Regina. She had given up her rule in town to save Henry, and thus helped stop Pan from controlling the Heart of the Truest Believer. She was family to the Charmings and so that helped them accept her. Along with Hook, who from what she heard, had not only helped defeat Pan but also helped save David's life. She knew Rumple was the one who made the antidote to the Dream Shade poisoning. Even if it was by Neal's order to do it for free. He had also gone to the island to save Henry, believing it would be his undoing. Above all, Rumple was more family to Henry and the Charmings than Regina was. And still they abandoned him. Why was it that one good act among several bad deeds saved one man or woman, but not another?

Belle wished she knew the answer, but if Rumple didn't wake up, she didn't think she would ever understand.

The door to Granny's was nearly torn off the hinges when Emma came barging in, quickly scanning the diner for a particular person.

"What's happening now sister?" Leroy asked, looking ready for any action.

"Belle," Emma looked at her when she spotted the Beauty. "We need you."

Her heart nearly leaped. No one except Rumple had ever told her that before. They would ask her questions and assume that she would automatically help. She wasn't in a helping mood today, but she believed that having something to do would help her feel better. She didn't want to forget about Rumple. She knew she couldn't, but she also knew that he wouldn't want her moping about and getting depressed. Besides, sitting around all day just waiting for him to wake up wouldn't actually help.

She agreed to offer her assistance with whatever she could, despite knowing that they have never thanked her or even appreciated her. She followed Emma to her yellow bug and they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Belle had read of many classifications on magical creatures. Most of them were of human and animal origin. Dwarves, goblins, fairies, centaurs, merfolk; the list went on and on. Most could be found in the Enchanted Forest and some even lived here in Storybrooke. But elves were considered to be lost in time, according to her research.

There were a few creatures that many believed to be elves, but they were categorized in the hobgoblin lineage. But right in front of her, lying in a bed at the Storybrooke Hospital was an elf. He was taller than expected, which David voiced out loud. He looked to be more like a human if it weren't for his slightly pointed ears, pale skin, and sharp facial features. He was a very beautiful man, even with cuts and bruises that covered his body.

"Are we sure this is an elf?" Snow asked. She was looking at Belle for answers, as most people were, but the Beauty was just as confused as they were. If this being was truly an elf, she had many questions. The first was how he had gotten here. The obvious answer was a portal, but Regina had destroyed all the beans Snow and David grew. Emma and the others used the last one she had to travel to Neverland to save Henry. Belle wasn't sure what mind of magic an elf had to create a portal, or if they even could.

Belle shrugged her shoulders. "I'm honestly not sure."

"How can you not be sure? Didn't you read anything about this in some stupid book?" Hook questioned.

Neal took a step forward, shielding Belle from the pirate. "Hey! You don't get to talk that way to her. You got it? Besides, why are you even here?"

It was a good question. Why were any of them here? Emma and Neal were there because they found the man and Belle was there because they thought she would know who he was. Belle wondered why they always assumed she had all the answers, but that wasn't what bothered her. What upset her was that they didn't think about what she was currently going through when they asked. All they wanted was for her to identify a being and give a little information. Emma didn't even ask if she was okay with doing it.

Belle regretted agreeing to help. She didn't care about this. She knew that she should, but her only worry was her True Love. Not this elf or man or anyone else. She just wanted to go back to the shop and check on Rumplestiltskin. She knew most of her frustration was aimed towards him and not Emma and the others. She was also upset with herself for not fighting back the spell to try and stop him, but she couldn't yell at Rumple at the moment. Being frozen and forced to watch your True Love almost die and then not being able to yell at him for it could certainly create some unhealthy side effects.

"Mother Superior, you're here."

David's announcement took Belle out of her thoughts. She looked up to see the Blue Fairy walk in, making the already crowded room suffocate Belle even more. Suddenly, the book from earlier flashed in her mind and she found herself keeping a closer eye on the fairy than before. Why was her name in such an old book? Belle knew that Ruel Ghorm was one of the oldest fairies in the Enchanted Forest, but Belle never read about a Council of Fabled Creatures before. Considering how far she had read into history, Belle figured that it must have been about more than 700 years ago. Which made Blue older than they believed.

"You told me this was an emergency. What's the problem?"

"This is." Whale gestured towards the man in the bed and Belle could swear she saw Blue's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Do you know who he is?" David asked the fairy. She slowly shook her head.

Belle's stomach dropped and she felt sick with even more realization. Blue knew something, or else she wouldn't be looking at the elf the same way she had looked at the Dark One. Perhaps it wasn't the same exactly, but the nun was thinking and Belle could see her mind working. Maybe Rumple was right. Maybe the fairy was hiding secrets.

"Who is he?" Mother Superior asked.

"We're not sure. Emma and Neal found him in the park. They said he came through a portal."

Blue turned to Neal. "Are you sure?"

He leered at her suspiciously. Belle wondered if he was thinking along the same lines as her, but she doubted it. "I know what I saw."

"I'm not questioning that-"

"Actually you are." Belle interrupted. Neal glanced at her. From what he was told, Belle was a sweet and kind woman who believed the best in people. So why was she acting defensive? He figured it was because of recent events and made a mental note to talk to her later, since the others seemed to notice her behavior as well.

"Is he really an elf?" Regina asked. She was skeptical, but in her usual way so it wasn't a shock to anyone.

"I can't be certain." Blue replied.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"Elves such as these are believed to be lost in history. Isn't that correct Belle?"

Again, everyone was looking at the librarian again. She had half a mind to tell them to figure it out themselves and let her grieve, but the logical side of her told her that wasn't the right course of action. She already agreed that she couldn't just be sitting around. She had to do something, but helping the people who weren't even thinking of her wasn't what she wanted to do.

Belle felt Neal nudge her lightly, making her realize that they were waiting for an answer.

"Um, yeah. At least that's what I read _." Among other things._

Belle watched Ruel Ghorm, who was looking as polite as ever.

"So why is an elf here in Storybrooke?" David asked. Belle wondered if he was always this obvious and she was just now noticing. Though it wasn't like she spent a whole lot of time with them either. It wasn't like they invited her on their journeys, and Rumple certainly didn't want her to go along with him. If she had, he knew she would have stopped him from doing something so stupid.

Like with Greg Mendel, everyone agreed to wait for the man to wake up before they answered any questions. Regina had agreed to help so at least Emma didn't have to do it alone this time. Certainly an elf knew about magic.

Everyone began to leave the room and Neal again gently nudged Belle to get her attention. She realized that she was just staring at the elf, but not really looking. Her mind was somewhere else at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She said, thinking she was being rude.

"Don't be. Are you okay?"

Belle looked up at him. He wasn't much taller than Rumple, but at least his face wasn't too familiar. It was easier to be around him than she thought, but there were times when he reminded her too much of his father.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He tried to smile. "You're not a good liar you know."

She pursed her lips and casually looked back at the elf. "I know."

She walked away and decided it was time to go back to the shop. Being with everyone else wasn't helping one bit and in fact, it only made things worse. At least with Rumple, she knew she was accepted and appreciated. She knew Neal was trying to help and she couldn't thank him enough, but she had a feeling that despite his and Rumple's reconciliation, he was still hesitate about his papa. Why wouldn't he be? Rumple had been the Dark One for most of his life and his son only felt pain and heartache from it. There were lies and deceit, but Belle also believed that most of it was because Neal wasn't willing to trust his father either. She didn't want to put any blame on Neal. She didn't want to put blame on anyone, except perhaps Regina, Hook, and Peter Pan most definitely.

Belle opened the door to the shop and suddenly realized just how exhausted she was from the day. The clocked showed that it was now officially one whole day, twenty-four hours, since Rumple's sacrifice. All she wanted to do was to lie down on the bed, but it was already occupied. So she settled for sitting on the floor and resting her head on the side as she had done the first few hours when her pain was new and raw. She quickly fell asleep and dreamed of happier moments in her life. Most of them were when she was in the Dark Castle, discovering her love for the Dark One.

As soon as the magic in the shop began to work, causing the young Beauty to fall asleep, the book she had laid on the table vanished.

* * *

 _Next up in Chapter 2- Born in a Vision, a Passing Dream: Belle has a strange dream, Emma and Regina talk to the new visitor, Neal takes a moment to talk to Belle, and Blue remembers something about the past. Elsewhere, forces against a kingdom plot._


	2. Born in a Vision, a Passing Dream

Chapter Two- Born in a Vision, a Passing Dream

 _The hoard of goblins broke through the gates of the kingdom's innermost wall, throwing aside the guards who were willing to sacrifice their lives to protect their city. Blood was spilled as cries of anguish spread across the air. The Goblin King stepped out onto the rubble, not paying mind to his army slaughtering the lives of the noble elves. He scanned the multitude of people running and screaming until he glanced upward and saw who he was searching for. The king of the elves stood on the steps of his palace, a sword in hand and his royal guards at the ready by his side. The Goblin King grinned sickeningly as he advanced towards his enemy, aiming for the killing blow._

 _While the two kings battled and the great city of Eliron was engulfed by the flames of war, a woman raced towards the woods unseen with a bundle in her arms. Tripping occasionally on the overgrown roots of the redwood forest, she held tightly to her child that was swaddled in golden cloth and made her way towards the boarder of the land. She felt ancient magic rush over her as she passed through the field but she did not stop. The child began to cry and she feared that they would be caught, but no one was coming._

 _Finding a clearing in the woods, she carefully set the baby on the ground and unwrapped the cloth. She stroked the child's face as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her heart ached as she thought about what she needed to do. It would hurt her more than it would her child, and knowing that he was safe did not make it easier._

 _She placed her hands on the baby boy and recited ancient words, performing magic that had not been done for centuries if at all. Not long after she spoke the final word of the spell, the boy fell asleep as his mother wept._

* * *

The grandfather clock in the shop chimed, waking Belle up from her dream. She sat up, gasping and sweating from what she knew was a nightmare. She quickly scoured the room, unsure what had woken her up until the clock rang out again. Sighing, Belle stood up and stretched from her night's sleep on the floor. She did not mind passing the night on the floor with her head rested on the side of the bed. It only meant that she got to be near Rumple as he slept, even if she knew she could be sore for the next few days.

Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was an hour to noon. When her stomach growled she knew it was time for breakfast and some lunch. She bent down to place a quick kiss on her True Love's forehead and turned to leave the room. As she did, she noticed in the corner of her eye that the book she had left on the table the day before was missing.

She had forgotten about it after being at the hospital yesterday. She was tired and worn out, and by the time she arrived at the shop all she wanted to do was sleep. Which she found odd since she had planned to read more of the book when she returned. Her observation of Blue at the hospital disturbed her even more since finding the fairy's name in the book and Belle felt it was important to learn more. She had been interrupted before when Neal had returned from Granny's, and if she was honest, she hadn't felt like doing any research afterwards. Now she wondered what other information the book would provide her if she continued reading. Though she believed finding any information about a spell or potion to help wake Rumple up was a long shot.

Searching quickly through the shop, she found no trace of the book. If she had misplaced it she knew she would have found it by now, but it was nowhere to be seen. Her stomach growled again and she knew she would have to put off searching for the book until she was probably fed.

* * *

It was noon when Emma and Regina received the call that the patient woke up. They had spent the previous night in the waiting room, debating how to approach their new visitor without it appearing they were crazy, talking about magic and portals. Though Regina had agreed that if the patient was an elf, it was a good chance that he at least knew about magic. The next problem to solve was how to ask the man why he was in Storybrooke without upsetting him. They didn't want to start a fight with this being. Thinking back over to when he arrived, Emma felt that he had come to their sleepy little town on purpose rather than by accident.

They were standing in the patient's room, which was one of the few private rooms he was given for obvious reasons. The women were staring at him, intrigued by his appearance and making it hard to take their eyes off him. Now that he was awake they had a better look at him. The first thing they noticed about him, next to his ears, was his eyes. They were a deep emerald green and were quite beautiful, almost hypnotic. His high cheekbones looked as if they were sculpted. It was all topped with a mess of dark brown curls that did not quite match the regalness of his elfin appearance. With that exception, Emma felt as though he would be a perfect cast member for one of the _Lord of the Rings_ movies. Which would make sense if he was an elf.

She looked at Regina, each wondering how to start the conversation they were bound to have. The look the mayor gave her said that since she was the sheriff, it should be her to start the questions, since they had to appear normal. Emma wasn't sure what part of an elf stumbling into a magical town was normal, so she settled for the safest question to start things off.

Clearing her throat to get the elf's attention she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A little battered and bruised, but I am doing well. Considering." He replied with an accent they couldn't place. He was looking out the window as he had done for the past several minutes. He seemed to be deep in thought, which made Emma more hesitate on interrupting him. They knew nothing about elves, and considering her past experience with visitors Emma was already on edge. She didn't want to upset him or set the man off, starting a battle she wasn't ready for.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Regina asked beside her. "When you arrived you were unconscious."

The elf finally turned his gaze to the woman. He looked polite enough, but Emma knew how even an innocent looking boy could be murderous and sadistic. She wondered if she would always be living in fear of strangers. She never did have good experiences with them.

"I don't remember much of what happened to me, no. I apologize." He turned his gaze back to the window. Emma could clearly see his right ear and just as before, it was pointed. She had wanted to make sure in case Neverland had somehow messed with her senses and her logical reasoning.

The women looked at each other. Neither of them were sure what to do. Emma decided it was time to make a plan on how to handle future guests, but first they had to deal with their current newcomer.

"It's alright. Are you feeling any pain?" Regina remained calm, clasping her hands in front of her as she often did. However, before she would do so to show her authority. Now she appeared to be showing concern. Emma wondered if she really was beginning to change.

"It's dull, but nothing unmanageable."

"That's good to hear. We wanted to introduce ourselves, if that's alright with you."

The elf turned his head back to them, showing that he was paying attention.

"My name is Regina. I'm the mayor here in Storybrooke. This is Emma. She's the sheriff." She pointed to the blonde.

"Hi."

"Hello." The elf seemed to hold no expression. Emma wondered if it was because he was tired and in pain, or if he didn't care.

"Would you mind telling us your name?" Regina asked.

He paused for a moment before answering. "You may call me Calum."

* * *

Neal stepped into the shop to find it empty and dark. He quickly flicked the switch to turn on the lights. While his father was most likely safe, he knew the man had many enemies in town that would be more than happy to attack while he was defenseless; but he had not seen any broken glass to indicate that someone had broken in. He knew Belle had not meant to leave his father alone in the dark. She had left the lights on every time she went outside yesterday, but since she was acting differently than from what he knew, he figured it had simply slipped her mind. In fact, her behavior yesterday was why he was there today.

He wanted to talk to her to make sure she was doing alright. He tried to remember that she loved his father, and that they were possibly True Loves from what he was told. So watching him almost die could have broken her heart, which meant her behavior was rational. But he needed one of them to be holding up and he preferred it to be her since she seemed stronger. To be honest, he was freaking out inside. His father almost died yesterday. He might not have always agreed with the man's actions, and felt that he lost his papa when he became the Dark One, but it didn't change the fact that Rumplestiltskin was his father.

The bell to the shop rang and he spun around, relieved to see it was only Belle. "Hey." He said, trying to smile but failing.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She had not seen him since yesterday at the hospital. When he did come by the shop it was to inform her of what was going on in the town, or more accurately, what the town was saying about her boyfriend. Then he had brought her food to make sure she was doing alright. She wondered if he was finally coming by to check on his father rather than her.

"I, um...I was just making sure you were doing okay."

Belle gave an awkward pause when she realized she was wrong. She couldn't thank her True Love's son enough for all the help he had been to her, but she wished he could at least try to make amends with his father. All she wanted was for him to talk things out, even if Rumple couldn't hear it at the moment.

Just like with his father, she could see Neal was hurting. She wanted to help him as he helped her, but she also knew she couldn't do it for him. He needed to talk to his father to let the past heal.

"I'm doing fine Neal. Thank you." She passed by him and headed towards the back when he stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

She turned around. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She almost laughed. She knew it was a stupid question, but if Neal thought he was okay about the current situation, why couldn't she be?

"Yesterday, you were just...acting strange." He brushed his finger against his nose. It was one of his nervous ticks and for some reason, he was nervous. Along with the truth about the dagger and Peter Pan, his papa told him a little bit about Belle. While Emma had the power to see the lies in people, Belle had the power to see the truth. Truth they didn't know or believe in. The rest he knew of her was from Emma and the others.

"I'm not the only one acting strange." She retorted.

Her response took Neal aback. "What does that mean?"

Belle gave a sigh and placed her purse on the counter beside her, looking at him in the eyes. "You can lie all you want, but I know that you're upset about this. About your father."

Neal scoffed. "Of course I'm upset. Just because we're not on the same page doesn't mean I want him dead."

"So what's stopping you from talking things out between you two?"

"Well for one thing, he's asleep."

"That doesn't matter."

"What does that mean?" He questioned. He didn't mean to raise his voice but he didn't like to feel open and vulnerable, and Belle was certainly making him feel that way. "And why do you even care?"

"I care because I know how much Rumple cares about you. It's always been about you Neal." She stumbled on his name. She almost called him Baelfire, but she knew he wouldn't like that. He didn't even like his father to keep calling him that.

"I know my father cares about me, okay? He made this whole curse just to find me." He replied, moving his arms out in a fashion similar to his father's.

"Than what's the problem?"

"That's the problem."

He quickly turned around before she could reply back, leaving her alone in the shop with his father. He rubbed his neck, another nervous tick, and headed to Granny's. He had gone to the shop to check on Belle for his father's sake, and once again, the old man was causing him trouble.

* * *

Calum was looking around the room, trying to familiarize himself with this new world. Everything seemed to have the same concept, but when the sheriff and mayor asked what was different, he replied that it all lacked beauty.

"Beauty?" Emma asked, looking skeptical of his response.

"Yes. It may be a hospital, but why must it look so...white?"

Regina scoffed to the side. They were waiting for Doctor Whale and the nurses to check on him one last time before they gave Calum permission to leave. While they waited, Calum explained to them that he came from a far away land. A land they would only believe existed in fairy tales. The women laughed as his utter shock when they told him the truth. How they knew about magic, the town being created by a curse, and how they all came from the Enchanted Forest.

"Remarkable." He awed.

"You didn't know?" Emma asked.

"No. Should I have? Well I guess I should have. I came here for a reason." He replied, answering his own question.

"So you didn't come here by accident?"

He turned his head to the mayor. "No. I did not know the truth about the town or how it came to be, but I knew this was where I needed to be."

"How did you know?" Emma asked.

Calum shrugged his shoulders. "It's where I was sent."

Regina leaned forward in her chair. "May I ask where you're from? We don't have many elves in the Enchanted Forest. At least, not in your size."

Calum smiled. "And you shouldn't. My kind has been hidden away since the beginning."

"What for?" The sheriff asked.

He looked downwards for a moment, wondering if he was allowed to tell. Before he could answer the blonde, the doctor returned informing the three that the elf was free to go. Before the women left to the hallway so he could change back into his clothes, since he was wearing one of the hospital gowns, Emma turned and asked, "You said you came here for a reason. What is it?"

"I'm looking for someone." He simply replied.

"May we ask who? Perhaps we could help." Regina offered.

"Perhaps you could." He smiled.

The women left him to his own as he dressed. Out of all of their visitors so far, it was clear to say that they both liked Calum the best. Emma figured her parents would like him as well, since he seemed very nice and friendly. Even still, she kept herself on guard. They weren't sure who Calum was looking for, but if he was looking for the Heart of the Truest Believer, Emma and Regina wouldn't care how nice he was.

As they waited in the hallways, Regina looked to Emma and asked, "Is he lying?"

"What?" She looked at the mayor, slightly confused by the question.

"Your superpower. Is he lying?"

"Oh. No." Emma pursed her lips. "Or at least, I don't think he is."

Regina tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I think he's telling the truth about coming here to look for someone."

"You don't think it's Henry, do you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't think it's Henry."

* * *

Blue placed the dusty book into the drawer of her desk at the convent. She was never more thankful for having searched the shop to discover what Belle had found that would make the bookworm glare at her suspiciously as she had in the hospital. She had many questions swarming around in her head, and not just about the book. Questions about Belle herself, the elf that stumbled into town, and most importantly about Rumplestiltskin. She couldn't bring forth any explanation as to why the dark sorcerer was still alive, and that was a problem. As was the elf and the book. Which had somehow not only found its way into the shop, but right into Belle's hands.

Everyone knew the librarian had a strange way with written material. How she was able to always find what she was looking for at the right moment was astonishing. Blue had often wondered if the girl herself had magic that could provide her with the information she needed. It was a long bet, and one she wouldn't place money on, but it was an interesting thought nonetheless. Blue wondered why Belle would even need to know about the Council and the Mythical Era. Whether Belle meant to find out about it or not didn't matter, Ruel Ghorm knew she couldn't allow anyone to learn about that history. Not Belle, the Charmings, and most definitely not Rumplestiltskin.

It was the latter she was most concerned about. Blue sat down in her chair, thinking about what she had recently learned. She would be lying if she said that she was concerned that the Dark One almost died. The imp had been a thorn in her side ever since he took on the curse to save his son. And for some strange reason she could never understand, he lived longer than any other Dark One. Longer than Myrkan.

As for the elf, she couldn't fathom why he would even stumble into their world. Or how he knew about it. She knew the elves were hidden away from the Enchanted Forest and the Land Without Magic. As well as all other realms that were formed during time. She made sure of that, but why the elf would come to the town of Storybrooke was the question. She wouldn't deny that it was interesting. It was created from a curse and when the Savior broke it, the town still managed to remain in its place. It was interesting because it went against the basic laws of magic.

But the one piece of the puzzle that caught her attention was that the elf did not arrive until the Dark One's curse was broken. She wondered. Was the elf a connection with the curse? Or the man who held it?

* * *

Gryphin stood on the hilltop, watching the horizon ahead of him where the shadow of the elfin kingdom stood. He had only stepped foot into the kingdom of Eliron once in his life, and it ended with him having to hide away to heal from the damage the battle caused him. It did not matter now. He was stronger, with a larger army and more power. Most importantly, he held the strongest weapon in their kingdom. The one prize from his failure.

King Eoin was a fool for letting him walk away with the one weapon that could destroy them both. They both survived the battle, but it was Eoin himself who drew the sword into his chest. Gryphin knew that while it was the cause of his retreat, it was the blood in his veins that allowed him to heal.

His left hand rested on the hilt and he imagined his victory. One he would not fail at again. His thoughts were interrupted by Aerik, the Chief and Commander of his army, informing him of the latest news concerning the elf they had captured.

"What is it?" He asked. He turned around to see his faithful servant looking rather squeamish. Aerik was always teased for being one of the smaller goblins and rather weak when it came to brute strength, but his strength was not why Gryphin employed him. It was his brain and gift for strategy.

"My apologizes Your Majesty," the goblin bowed. "But the elf, he had escaped."

There was a pause as Gryphin stared at the monster, his eyes not looking away. "What?"

Aerik gulped. While he was the King's favorite among all the goblins, even he was subjected to the wrath the King held if anyone failed a request.

"I truly do apologize. He had used a portal to escape. We do not know where he went."

"A portal? How?"

"We believe it was a bean."

"A bean? They are suppose to be all gone. Some foolish human destroyed them all, yes?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aerik answered.

"Than how did he escape?" Gryphin sighed. "It does not matter. You don't know where he went you say?"

The goblin nodded, not daring to look his master in the eyes.

"Very well than. Leave him be. He's no concern of ours now." Gryphin turned his attention back to the horizon, looking as regal as a goblin could.

Aerik held back a sound of surprise. "Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes. If the elf was smart, he would be hiding away. He will have nothing to come back to if he returned."

He waved off the goblin, letting him know he was no longer of service at the moment. It was getting late into the night and it was around this time he would allow his army and goblins to do as they wished. As long as they didn't kill each other. While he had the power to defeat the elves, Gryphin didn't always like to participate in the bloodier side of war, which was always inevitable. He needed an expanse of goblins to win rather than strength, because he knew how greatly they were outnumbered by the elves.

Gryphin walked a distance away from the noise the hoard of goblins were making and found a quiet spot to rest. He sat on a large boulder and untied his scabbard. Taking a breath, he slowly pulled out the sword. Once the full length of the weapon was uncovered, he steadily placed the scabbard on the rock and grasped the hilt with both hands. It was not the sword itself he was nervous about, and he was nervous. It was the shimmering blue veins that revealed themselves in the moonlight. The magic they held had nearly taken his life once, and while he now had possession of the weapon, he still needed to be careful. He normally would not take the sword out of its holder on his own. He would always have Aerik, the only being he trusted the most, to take the sword and have it sharpened.

But his victory was drawing near and he was always the nostalgic type. So he held the sword up in the moonlight, reveling in its beauty. Memories of the past fueling his anger and desire to win. After a moment or two passed, he sheathe the sword; and as he often did at the end of these moments, he vowed to win on his mother's blood.

* * *

 _Next up in Chapter 3- When Yesterday Spoke of Tomorrow: Emma and Regina help Calum find who he's looking for, Neal tries to get things off of his chest, Rumple wakes up, Belle confronts Blue, and Gryphin visits a Seer._

Of course it wouldn't be that easy for Neal to accept everything! lol Please review! And as always, PM if you have any questions :) Thank you!


	3. When Yesterday Spoke of Tomorrow

The park was empty. It showed no signs that a portal had opened just yesterday, or that an elf had stumbled into their town. Neal paused. When had he begun to see himself as part of Storybrooke? Despite having his father, Emma, and his new son Henry, it never felt like a place to call home. In fact, he had not been there long enough to even call it familiar. Yet there he was in the park, swaying slowly on the swings in the playground. He had gone there hoping to find clues as to why the elf was in town, but instead he roundup reminiscing the past.

His conversation with Belle earlier had hit a core in him and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. _I know you're upset about this. About your father._ Neal scoffed. Upset wasn't even the right word. Pissed off perhaps. He thought that he and his father had reached a reconciliation of sorts, and then his papa went and sacrificed himself for the sake of the town. Though he knew it was primarily to save him, Belle, and Henry, it still hurt to remember how it felt to watch his father almost die and not even being able to move to go and save him. He hated it. What he hated more was that he cared. Sure it was natural to care about your parent dying, but he didn't want to. Or at least the jerk in him didn't want to.

He knew that no matter how better things got between father and son, a part of Neal would always detest the old man for letting him go and choosing power over him. But now every time he recalled that moment, he kept having to remind himself that his father had only done it because he was afraid. Afraid of being weak and a coward, and that he only wanted the curse because it gave him the power to protect his son. Now Neal had to come to terms with the fact that all his father had ever wanted was for him to be safe and happy.

 _I was always safe papa. You just had to trust me,_ he thought.

Neal threw back his head and sighed. The hundred year old teenager in him was making excuses again. He always believed that he was safe and never needed any help; but that was due to the correlation of being alone in Neverland, and then growing up in the Land Without Magic without a parent to help guide him. But now that he had his own son who believed _he_ was grown up and could go on adventures and still return unscathed, Neal came to realize just how stupid he had been all those years.

Had he honestly believed he could survive the Ogre Wars? They had been children against monsters! He knew it would take more than brains to defeat such creatures. It would take magic. Magic his father had. Magic his papa had only ever used to save children and to find his son, even if his methods for the latter were undeniably questionable. He wanted to say that none of that mattered. That it was all in the past and they should move on. He guessed it was what Belle had been hinting at before, but she was wrong. It _did_ matter, all of it. It mattered because Neal never felt so damn guilty before. All his father ever wanted was love and acceptance, and all he ever did was throw it in his face.

He suddenly felt sick, wanting to throw up, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. His papa had told him on the trip back to Storybrooke that Belle was always right. Perhaps it was time for him to start listening to her as well.

* * *

After being checked out of the hospital, Emma and Regina took Calum to the sheriff's office. If he knew the person he was looking for was in town, the computer database at the station was their best bet in finding that person. The next issue they had to deal with was what exactly Calum wanted with him or her. Not to mention they still had to find a way to get him back to wherever he came from.

"Alright," Emma began, getting settled in her chair. "You're sure the person you're looking for is here in Storybrooke?"

"Yes." He calmly said. He sat down close to her in another chair while Regina remained standing. While the elf seemed very polite and friendly, and Emma did not think he was after Henry, Regina never did feel easy around visitors in her town. Though she supposed it was time for her to call it _their_ town, since the curse was no longer standing. And since she was trying to build better bridges, she had to be a little more trusting. She hated that idea. It had been so long since she had someone even care about her let alone trust her, and while she knew Henry still favored Emma and the Charmings, she knew he would want her to be a better person. All she could do was try. What was the worst that happened? Everyone still hates her? She guessed she wouldn't mind. At least she knew how to handle that. But she knew that if Calum did try to attack her son, she couldn't guarantee what would happen.

"Does this person you're looking for have a name?" She asked the elf.

Calum glanced between her and Emma but didn't say a word. Now the Queen was beginning to fear that it was Henry he was after. So much for the Savior's superpower she thought.

"Wait," Emma held up her hand. "You said yourself that you didn't know about this town. That you were sent here?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. My Majesties sent me."

"You're a prince?" Regina asked, both women were now looking at the elf with wider eyes than when they had first met him.

Calum chuckled. "No. I only work for them. But the person I'm looking for is a prince." He replied casually, as if it wasn't any sort of big news.

"What?" Emma exclaimed. She wasn't sure why she was so shocked. It was almost a year since she came to Storybrooke; and in that time she broke the curse, fought off evil queens and sorcerers, pirates, and sadistic teens. Not to mention she was finally begin to really believe in magic and not just going along with the idea. But somehow an elfin prince was surprising. Thankfully for her, Regina was taking the news rather calmly. Emma figured Her Majesty would know if there was a royal elf in town considering she cast the curse, and it was a good chance that the mayor already knew who Calum was looking for. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Luckily for you, I know everyone who lives in town. Unlucky for you, there is no elfin prince. Are you sure you have the right town?" The Mayor looked at him skeptically but still smiling.

"Would the High Queen send me here if she knew her son was elsewhere?" He asked with no expression.

"The High Queen?" Emma questioned.

"How does she know her son is here in Storybrooke?" Regina asked at the same time. "As I said, we've never seen elves like you in the Enchanted Forest. So this prince must have been there when I cast the curse. I sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

Calum cleared his throat before continuing. "She had sent him to the Enchanted Forest long ago."

"Why would she send away her son?" Emma quickly regretted asking, considering the odd look Regina was giving her. She could probably guess why any parent would send away their child, especially if they were royal. She figured it was a good chance this elfin prince was in danger. While it did answer her question, it brought up another. Which Regina beat her to.

"So your King and Queen sent away their prince to the Enchanted Forest and they now sent you here to find him. Why now?"

The women watched for any sign of an answer, but he continued to look at them. His friendly and polite demeanor gone. "They have their reasons as I'm sure you have yours for your own actions."

His response silenced any retort the women had and the mayor quietly uttered an apology. "Very well," Regina continued the conversation. "What's his name?"

The elf did not hesitate in his response. "Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

The shop was empty, except for his father who was still laying in the back. Neal couldn't find any note that told him where Belle had gone, but at least the lights were on this time. He made his way towards the back to see his father in the same exact place for the last two days. He pulled up a chair and set it beside the bed. Sitting down, he fidgeted nervously with his hands and thought over what he wanted to say. There were so many places to start, and he didn't want to sound like an idiot. So he started with the only thing he fully understood at the moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was an idiot. And before you say I had every right to feel as I did...I didn't."

He groaned. It did sound stupid, but he already knew this would be hard. He had spent years practically hating the old man without knowing the truth, or even letting him tell it. All he had ever done was simply shrug off what his father was trying to say, believing them to be excuses and that everything he did was for magic. He supposed a part of him did have the right to feel that way, but it didn't give him the right to not listen.

"I was a jerk. I understand why you did what you did. I do, it just took me a long time to realize it. It shouldn't have been Peter Pan who helped me finally understand everything. You're my papa, I should have trusted you all this time. I shouldn't need a reason to listen to you. I should have known you would never hurt Henry. I just...I just didn't want to lose him." He closed his eyes, forcing back tears. "But I didn't want to lose you either!

"I understand why you made the curse. I don't agree with it, but I'm not sure what I would have done if I was in your position. In fact, I don't think I could ever do what you did. You took on the darkest curse to protect me. I don't think I would have been brave enough. So...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm still some stupid teen."

He threw his head into his hands, hating the emotional torment. Belle was wrong, he didn't feel any better. He only felt worse and more guilty. His father wasn't innocent in their past mistakes, but neither was he. So who was he to act more high and mighty than his father who took on a curse just to save him?

"It's okay son."

His eyes shot open and he jerked his head towards the bed. Surely he was just hearing things and his emotions were getting the best of him, but there lying in the bed, was his father looking back at him.

"Papa!"

"Hello Baelfire." Rumplestiltskin moved to sit up, pulling his legs over the bed.

"You're awake!" He stood up, quickly helping the old man sit up carefully. He quickly realized Belle would already be upset for not being here when Rumplestiltskin woke up, but she would be more upset if he let his father get hurt so quickly.

"Yes, it appears so." The pawnshop owner smiled.

Neal paused. He wasn't sure what to do or say next. He wanted to hug the old man, but awkwardness got in the way again. It wasn't that he didn't like to hug his papa, but Neal wasn't sure he deserved it. Besides, there were other matters at hand that were far more important.

"Are you okay? How do you feel?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Rumple groaned as he tried to stand up, but Neal gently pushed him back down to the bed. "You shouldn't get up. Not until we know how you're doing."

Rumple chuckled. "I assure you son, I'm fine."

"Fine?! You almost died papa! How can you say you're fine?"

The former sorcerer looked up at his son, slightly shocked by his yelling, but he understood. He had figured that his son would be upset, as would Belle, and acting nonchalant wasn't helping his case.

"I'm sorry son. I never meant to upset you."

Neal scoffed. "Yeah, you did a good job on that when you tried to kill yourself."

Neither said a word for a few seconds. Neal was trying to calm down, regretting how he got angry so quickly, and Rumple didn't want to upset him any further. The son sat on the bed beside his father, still feeling awkward as ever around this change. Somewhere throughout the years, he had grown comfortable around his father being the Dark One. Perhaps he just felt more mature then. Now he felt like a kid again who had no idea what to do when his father wasn't around.

"I'm sorry dad." He simply said, not sure what else to add.

Rumple placed his arm on his son's shoulder. "It's alright son. There's nothing to apologize for."

Neal wanted to tell him that he was apologizing for being a complete idiot, but somehow he felt that his father already knew. They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, even if it was in awkward relief. Then Neal finally spoke up, having realized yet another thing.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat.

"Were you awake this whole time?"

There was a silence to his side and Neal looked at his papa, who seemed to be holding back a smile. Neal's mouth went open and he nearly stood up in ridiculous shock.

"Are you serious?!"

Rumple chuckled. "I didn't want to scare you."

"Dad!"

Rumplestiltskin laughed as his son tried to act upset, but soon Neal found himself laughing as well. They continued on, simply enjoying this small moment that strangely felt like home.

* * *

The convent was as crowded as usual, which meant a few volunteers were scattered around helping with town events. Belle overheard that there would be a town meeting held to discuss what to do about future visitors and changes that was wanted or needed to be made. But none of that concerned her. After Neal left the shop earlier, clearly upset by what she had told him, she continued to search for the book. The little bit she read had kept nagging her. She thought about putting it out of her mind, but Ruel Ghorm's name kept appearing. She couldn't figure out why the fairies name was in such a book, but she was also curious as to what the Council of Fabled Creatures was.

She found Mother Superior's office and gently knocked on the door. A second or two went by before Belle heard someone call out from the other side, telling her to enter. She opened the door and caught the nun closing the top drawer of her desk. The fairy smiled and stood up, walking towards the beauty.

"Belle. What may I help you with?"

The slightest tension between the two women hung in the air. Their encounter in the hospital was still fresh in the younger girl's mind. Blue, as always, put on her best smile. Belle tried her hardest to do the same, but she was still exhausted and tired from trying to keep a strong face. She knew that the others were counting on her to know whatever information they needed, and no matter how much she always wanted to help others the best she could, she knew that at times she needed a break. But she also felt this social visit was a necessity.

"Hi." She smiled back. "I was wanting to ask you a question, if that's alright?"

"Of course, Belle. Anything for you." And the nun almost meant it.

"I had found a book the other day that was rather interesting. I was wondering if you could answer a question I had about something I read."

The quick pause Blue gave did not go unnoticed by the librarian. "Of course. What is it?"

Belle licked her lips, quickly going over in her mind what she wanted to say. She didn't want to give any indication that she knew more than she was letting on. At this moment, she really wished Rumplestiltskin was awake. It wasn't in her nature to lie, and while she didn't approve of it, she could understand the need for secrecy and subtly at times.

"Have you ever heard about the Council of Fabled Creatures?"

Blue shook her head. A tad too quickly for Belle's comfort. "No. I haven't."

"I've read many history books from our world, but I never came across such an event before. From what I read, it seemed to be far into the past. I was just curious, considering how long you've been around, if you knew of such a thing." Belle tried to sound interested and casual, hoping it would give the nun the impression that she was merely curious. She didn't think it would be too hard to believe. She did love to learn.

"I'm sorry, I don't. May I ask why it's important?" Blue asked.

Belle gently shook her head, giving a laugh. "It's silly. I was looking for some way to help wake up Rumple, that when I read it I just kind of got distracted. That happens to me a lot."

The nun laughed. "It's alright Belle. Don't ever change. And I'm sure Rumplestiltskin will wake up soon. Remember-"

"He just needs to rest. Yes, I know." Belle hoped it didn't sound as harsh as she felt, but she couldn't bear to hear those words from yet another person. She bid goodbye to the fairy and left the church, not feeling any better then when she had arrived. While she may not have learned what she wanted, she was now certain of two things. Ruel Ghorm knew exactly what the Council of Fabled Creatures was, and she had something to do with the missing book.

* * *

Doubt crept up on Gryphin when he woke up one night, panting and sweating from the horrors of a nightmare. Dreams were always strange occurrences he could never understand, but this was the most unusual. He had dreamt of his defeat by a mere child! It was nonsense and so he paid no mind to it for several days, until he woke up again one night from the same dream. It was ridiculous to have doubt over something so trivial, but his desire to win was giving him second thoughts. Not on whether he should bring war to Eliron, but to whether he should be so confident in his victory. Pride was the biggest flaw in himself, and he was wise to know that. So he also knew he couldn't be too hasty about his choices. Though he supposed it was the second blood in him that made him cautious and careful at times.

The next day he made the decision to seek out a Seer. He had sent out scouts to the few dwellings that were scattered across the land. They were filled with refugees that had escaped during one of his many slaughters of their kingdoms and he had briefly recalled one of those refugees being a Seer. Though it was almost impossible to find one in their blocked off land, with only elves and goblins to occupy it, he finally managed. Now she stood in front of him only hours later with two goblins behind her ready to catch her if she tried to escape.

She was an elderly woman so Gryphin did not think she would be able to manage. She showed signs of aging with her skin having already wrinkled and her once brown hair turning silver. Since elves lived for many centuries in their youth, he knew that she must have lived for many years prior to him before looking as she did now. Her age also made her the best person to not only know his future, but history. And he knew one could not make history without knowing it.

"What do you want?" The Seer spit out, looking angrily at the goblin who called himself a king.

Her rude comment did not pause Gryphin but he looked at her in silence. "The only thing you can provide me. The future." He responded.

The old elf let out a laugh. "Good. I fear I am beyond my years to bear you a child."

"I have no need for a child." Gryphin retorted sharply. "I merely want to know if I will win."

Her smiled left and he could see hatred in her eyes. "Oh yes, you're so intent on winning, aren't you? But tell Your Majesty," her words laced with venom. "What exactly are you planning to win?"

This time her question did give Gryphin a pause, but he quickly recovered and responded, "I have no time for your foolishness! Tell me, do I succeeded in my final battle against Eliron or not?"

Whatever humor the Seer was going to throw at the Goblin King next disappeared when her eyes glazed over in white. But her body did not shake and primal sounds did not escape from her throat as one would expect when a Seer was having a vision. Instead she was silent for a minute or two as Gryphin and the few goblins that were nearby watched in curiosity. Her eyes returned to their normal state and she looked upon the king. She did not smile and nor did she grimace.

"It is not known yet."

Gryphin growled and yelled out, "How can it not be known yet? Do you see the future or not? If not, I will send your head back where it came from!"

A goblin or two stepped back from their king's rage but the old Seer did not move. She was not afraid of him, even if she knew his words were not a threat. She had seen the damage he could do when he was angry and so had his army. Yet old age had taken away whatever fear of death she once had, but Gryphin did not help with it. She had seen many great horrors before his time, and before the time their land was created.

"You have no need for your hollow threats lad." She croaked. "You should know the future is not written, only the past. However, I must say that your future is quite peculiar." She smiled.

The king let out a heavy sigh. "What do you mean peculiar?"

"I mean that while everyone's future is written by their own actions...yours is not."

The army shared confused expressions between each other as they tried to understand the old woman's words. Gryphin scoffed. They were all too dumb and blunt to understand what the elf meant, but he would not give anyone the satisfaction, especially the old woman's, by admitting that he did not understand either. Instead he let her continue.

"Your future will be written by another's actions."

"Whose actions?" He questioned.

"The prince's." She simply replied.

Uproar was heard among the creatures by the announcement. The Seer's words caused the King to stumble back, shocked simply by the idea.

"What?" He barely managed to utter.

"Why the prince of course." The Seer replied as if the answer was obvious, all the while smiling boastfully. "He's coming here to the Midlands soon, and what he chooses will determine your fate."

Shock left Gryphin as quickly as it came. He straightened himself up, closed his eyes and took a moment to breath. "Well," he spoke when he remembered who he was, "We'll just have to do something about that."

* * *

 _Next up in Chapter 4- Pawns Lay Dead Our Queen Declares: Belle and Rumple are reunited, Emma and Regina tell everyone what they learned, Calum seeks out the prince, Blue visits the former Dark One, and Neal and Hook talk. In the past, the King and Queen make plans._

So, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but it finished well enough. Sorry if you were waiting (probably not but I've learned to do this for myself most of the time but I'm happy you're willing to join me on this story), work as me beat. Right now there's really only two days for me to write. The other days has be too worn out. Also, I was re-watching Game of Thrones so of course that took some time away lol Please Review!


	4. Pawns Lay Dead Our Queen Declares

Belle received Neal's text as soon as she left the convent. Her conversation with Blue quickly left her mind and she rushed to the pawnshop. The bell was nearly torn off when she threw the door open and ran to the back. Her heart leaped for the first time in the last two days when she saw her True Love awake and sitting on the bed. Neal was sitting next to him and she realized that she had interrupted a conversation, but she didn't care.

Belle let out a breath of relief as Rumple turned his head towards her and smiled, "Belle."

She forced her excitement down. She didn't think his son would want to see her attack his father with a kiss. Thankfully, Neal cleared his throat, reminding the two lovers of his presence.

"I'm going to leave and give you guys some privacy."

He stood up and left the room, but neither Belle nor Rumple moved from their spot, even after hearing the shop's bell that told them Neal left. Despite her excitement, Belle was still in shock and Rumple wasn't quite sure what to say to her besides he was sorry. He knew Belle wouldn't be happy with him after his latest stunt. Especially after he had left for Neverland practically saying goodbye forever, only to come back alive and then almost die. Again.

Seconds ticked away before one of them spoke first. To their surprise it was Rumple. "I'm sorry."

Then Belle did run up and kiss him, throwing both of them down onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Savoring the other in their arms, they broke apart for air before giving one last chaste kiss. They soon adjusted themselves, sitting up and next to each other, not daring to close their eyes in fear that this was just a dream.

"Oh Belle." Rumple whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

She let out a sob. She didn't know when she started to cry. Perhaps it was during the kiss when she was finally assured that he was alive. "Rumple, when did you wake up?"

He smiled. "Not long ago. I'm sorry you weren't the first to know."

Belle let out a laugh. "It's okay. You're alive. That's all that matters."

"You're wrong." He leaned back to look her in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Belle."

"What for?" She placed her hand on his cheek as she often did when she tried to comfort him. He reveled in her touch and was thankful he was still alive, despite how ready he'd been to die before. He had wanted to hug her one last time, to feel her hand caressing his hair or cheek. Instead, he was busy trying to kill his father.

"I've been such a fool."

"Yes you have." She laughed at his expression when she agreed. "But we can talk about that later."

He kissed her again, telling her what a wonderful woman she was.

"Why didn't you ever tell me before about your father?"

He let out a heavy breath. "I-I didn't want you to think I was a coward."

She let out another sob. "Oh Rumple. You're not a coward. You are a brave man who stood between death and everyone you love." She brushed aside his hair. Another sob escaped her lips, her expression turning into pain. "But did you really have to go?"

He was afraid to look her in the eyes, but he was more afraid that she would disappear if he turned away. He hated to see her cry, but he knew she had every right. "Belle-"

She didn't let him finish his sentence when she gave him another kiss. Her anger from before was gone now and all she wanted was to tell him how much she loved him. How much she missed him and how she couldn't bear for him to do something so foolish again. Instead, she just continued to kiss him, never letting go.

* * *

"A prince?" Snow exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

Emma and Regina had gathered the usual group of people to the loft; her parents, Neal, and even Hook, explaining to them what they had learned from the elf. It was hard to believe that the one man who had caused them all so much trouble and pain could really be a long lost prince from a world none of them knew existed. Yet Calum had sworn that he told the truth, and Emma couldn't detect any lies with her so-called superpower. So now they all had to adjust to the news and decided for themselves what they should believe. And what to do about it.

"So we're just going to take the word of an elf that the bloody Crocodile is a prince? No offense," Hook held his hand up to Neal in his casual way the latter hated, but still talking to the others, "He hasn't really shown himself to be much of prince."

"Neither have you." Neal retorted from Snow's side.

Hook let out a laugh. "Well I'm not a prince boy."

"Both of you shut it!" Regina called them out. "We don't have time for this. We need to figure out if the elf is telling the truth or not, and how to get him back home."

"A portal." David offered, but she only sighed in frustration.

"We don't have that power. Or have you forgotten all the beans are gone?"

"They wouldn't be if you didn't torch them." Snow couldn't hold back a smug smile. She knew it wouldn't help anyone to continue throwing their own faults at each other, but it was the second time Regina had taken them away from their home. Snow could never forget that and she certainly wouldn't let Regina forget it either, no matter the situation.

"Enough!" Emma yelled. "Neal, can you please go talk to your father and Belle?"

He looked at her with wide eyes. "You want me to tell them?! We don't even know if this is true. Why bother him with it after all he's been through?" He was right, even if the others didn't care. Besides, he and his father still had issues to deal with about Rumplestiltskin's action as the Dark One. They didn't need him being a lost prince added to their problems.

"Jefferson's hat!" Snow exclaimed, pulling everyone's attention towards her. No one was surprised by her sudden outburst. It was part of her nature. But they were focused on how to tell the imp what they learned, so her quick interruption had them confused.

"What?" Her step-mother asked.

"Jefferson's hat. That can be used as a portal, right? It's how Emma and I landed in the Enchanted Forest."

"It was also how I was able to retrieve the apple I used to put you to sleep, but the hat was destroyed by the Wraith Gold sent to kill me."

"So again this is the Crocodile's fault? How am I not surprised?"

Regina sighed. Why did the pirate have to be here anyways? Simply because Emma had a slight flirtation with him she would deny to her grave? "He only did it because I hid Belle from him for thirty years. Be thankful he didn't kill you. You shot her in the back, remember? I only locked her up."

Hook's 'charming' smile quickly vanished. Thankfully for Regina, the others were fixated on the idea of using Jefferson's hat to transport the elf back to his home. She didn't want to be reminded of what else she had done to Belle. Mills had mentioned to them again that the hat was destroyed, but Emma explained how during the curse Jefferson had kidnapped her to make it work again.

"Back then, he believed I had magic."

"You do." Her mother encouraged her, but Emma only grimaced. She still didn't want to be reminded that she had powers. While it helped get Henry back from Pan and could easily be helpful in future situations, she never wanted it. She just wanted an ordinary life without magic and evil kids, but now she knew she could never have that. But did it really mean she had to embrace all the magic?

"That's not the point." She said.

Regina held up a finger, thinking for a moment. She then smiled knowingly. "Perhaps it is the point."

* * *

The women were foolish Calum thought. Had they honestly believed a few chains and a cell could hold him? He had magic, and while he was sure they did as well since he could sense it, his was stronger. He was very appreciative of hospitality and kindness they had shown him, and understood that they could not trust him alone or take him with them everywhere, but he did not like being locked away. The handcuffs, as the sheriff explained to him, were easily broken off with his magic. He walked up to the door of the cell they had put him in for extra measures and waved his hand. He heard the lock click and he swung the door open. He left the station but soon realized his mistake.

He didn't know where he was. He laughed. It was truly a foolish mistake, and one that could get him killed back home, but he was too focused on his mission to care. Whether he knew where he was or not really wasn't the problem. Neither was finding the prince. He knew all he had to do was follow the magic. He closed his eyes and searched. It took a good several minutes to find the prince's magic but he finally found where he needed to go. He headed into town, not caring to glamour his appearance, and went to search for the pawnshop.

* * *

After a short reunion Belle and Rumple spent the next several minutes discussing what had occurred during his absence. She informed him of the elf who stumbled in less than a day after his sacrifice, which Belle was still hesitant to talk about. Rumple however was a little more dismissive of his latest action which only made Belle more upset. Rumplestiltskin sighed. He knew he couldn't avoid the topic for too long, but at the moment he simply didn't want to talk about it. Belle understood when he told her and decided to respect it. But she did let him know that they would have the discussion when it was time, whether he was ready or not. He had smiled and laughed at her, amazed at how wonderful and strong of a woman she was.

"Do you know the latest news of the elf?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No. I went to sleep after the hospital yesterday and when I woke up...I went to see Mother Superior."

That information had caught his attention. She knew he was always hesitant of her being around the fairies, even if they both knew they wouldn't hurt her, but she quickly explained to him how important it was to speak to Blue.

"What was the book? Perhaps I would know it."

Belle pursed her lips. "Unfortunately I never could read the title. It was far too worn to make anything out."

There was pause and Rumple could hear the subtle 'but'. "What happened Belle?"

She looked up from her hands in her lap. "It's gone now. That's why I went to see her. I think she had something to do with it. She was a little too quick to deny knowing anything."

"What do you mean?" He asked. He could hear the hesitation in her voice, telling him she was leaving something out. Something important.

Belle paused again before answering. "The book talked about something called the Council of Fabled Creatures. It was a rather interesting history, from the little bit I managed to read."

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "You always did have a fascination for history."

His lover returned the smile. "Yes, well, I read a certain name in that history that really sparked my interest."

He glanced to the side, not really even thinking about what the name could be. Belle had pretty much already told him. "Ruel Ghorm."

She nodded her head. "What was even more interesting, I have never heard or read about that Council. I think it was many years in the past, probably before even you were born."

"I agree. I never heard of it before."

Belle thought for a moment and realized that while Rumple might not know, perhaps there was someone else who did. "Rumple, how many Dark Ones were there?"

Her questions shocked him. It seemed to have no connection to the current conversation, but he knew Belle. She wasn't like the Charmings and didn't ask stupid questions.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"Well, if you've never heard about the Council, perhaps one of the former Dark Ones have?"

It was an interesting idea and he couldn't deny it. He had told her before how one of the reasons it was so hard to fight against the curse was because there were voices in his head, and he could see them. If any ordinary person had said that, they would have been locked away. But Rumple was once a cursed man and he had told her how the voices in his head were all of the former Dark Ones, edging him towards making the worst decisions he could for the sake of power. She hated learning that but she also wished he had told her before. Perhaps it would have made things easier between them if she had understood what he was really going through. And if he had told Neal, perhaps his son would understand better as well.

He sighed. "I wish I knew." He gave a long pause, clearly bother by the next topic that was subtly brought up. "I'm not the Dark One any more Belle."

He looked at her. Belle brushed his cheek with her knuckles, giving him one of her softest smiles. "It's okay. You're free of the darkness."

"Perhaps. But only the darkness."

"What do you mean?"

"Belle," he let out a breath. "I've made horrible decisions in my life. Including trying to kill myself. I can never be free of that."

Before he could continue, the bell to the shop rang. Neither of them got up to greet whoever was at the door, but one look to each other told them that they had to face everyone soon enough. Belle helped Rumple stand up and she grabbed his cane. Taking it from her he held back a sigh. After everything they had been through, he didn't want to appear weak in front of her. Especially since he didn't have the curse or magic anymore. But he hated the cane. He hated the old walking stick he once used back home and he hated everything the two sticks reminded him of. He shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked beside him.

He shook his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Come. Let's see who needs our help now. It's most likely the Charmings. Can they truly not figure out what to do with an elf?"

Belle laughed. They walked to the front of the shop but neither expected to see the person they were previously discussing. Rumplestiltskin had expected the Royals, and while Belle had as well, she was also expecting the elf for some reason. Neal was also on the list. But he had already been here when Rumple woke up and since he was probably still upset at her from their conversation earlier, she didn't expect to see him again quite so soon. But she still hadn't thought about seeing the nun in charge of the convent. Particularly after the two women's conversation. A slight fear in her had the idea that Blue was there to hurt Rumple. He was no longer the Dark One. Which meant he was powerless and physically weaker, especially considering he had just tried to kill himself not too long ago.

"What do you want?" Belle asked the fairy rather sharply. Mother Superior and Rumple were a little surprised by the beauty's question. Then Rumple knew there was more to the story between the fairy and the librarian than Belle had told him.

"I heard you were awake." Blue responded, looking to the shop owner.

"Yes," he smirked. "I figured news would travel fast. No doubt it was the town crier."

Belle had doubted that. The only other person beside her who knew Rumplestiltskin was awake was Neal. She figured that perhaps he had gone to tell Emma. Who probably told her family and Regina, who Belle did not like knowing Rumple was awake more than she did the fairy, but she didn't think anyone else would know. Including the dwarves. So how did the fairy?

"The only person who knew Rumple was awake was Neal. How do you know?"

The nun looked to the beauty and Belle once again saw a gleam of deceit. "Baelfire told Emma, her parents, and Regina."

"That still doesn't explain how you know."

"It doesn't matter." She turned her attention from Belle to the imp. "How are you feeling?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Blue squinted her eyes. She did want to know. She wanted to know if what she detected before was true. She had willingly looked over the old man when the Beauty and his son asked her to make sure he was alright, but she hadn't expected to find magic in him. It was faint, like a seed recently planted in the soil, but it was strong. And she knew that while Rumplestiltskin no longer had his dark magic and the curse, he had been alive longer than any other Dark One and had learned how to use the magic. He was so advanced in the teachings that he could use magic even if he didn't have any. But he did, and whether he knew of it or not was the question. It was a risk, but she needed to know.

"I must say, I'm quite impressed."

"How so?" Gold asked.

"Most Dark Ones don't survive that long."

"I'm not like most Dark Ones."

The fairy hated that smirk. And she hated the old man. But she wouldn't let it show on her face just because he already knew. "Surviving the end of a curse after you tried to kill yourself is quite an accomplishment. You should be proud."

"Oh I am." Rumple glanced down at his hand rested on the cane. "You have yet to answer Belle's question." He looked back up at her, pointing to her in his casual way.

"And what question would that be?" She looked innocent, but Belle subtly rolled her eyes.

"How did you know Rumple was awake?"

At that moment, the door behind the fairy opened up and this time, it was the elf. Blue spun around to meet him with shock, just as Belle and Rumple were when they saw him enter. The elf closed the door behind him gently and walked up. He was dressed in the same clothes he had landed in and looked more regal than he had when he was lying in the hospital bed.

 _When had he woken up?_ Belle wondered, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"You!" Blue exclaimed.

Calum smirked. "Yes, me. I must say, I hadn't expected someone like you here. You can imagine my shock when I felt your magic. Among other things." He steadily turned his head to Rumple when he spoke the last sentence, whereas Blue glanced back and forth between the two men.

"So I was right." The nun stated.

"I suggest you leave now ma'am." Calum spoke to her. "I can feel your intent to harm the prince and I can't let that happen."

Silence covered the shop at the elf's statement, but no one was as shocked as Rumple. The elf had just said 'prince' and since he and the elf were the only men the shop and the latter certainly wasn't talking about himself, it was easy to determine who the elf had called. If surviving his death attempt _and_ the curse wasn't enough shock, being called a prince certainly was.

The silence was broken when Blue gave one last look at the shop owner and the elf. She quickly left the shop without another word. When the door slammed, the elf looked at the two humans who were still staring at him in shock.

"My apologies Your Majesty. I assure you I won't let her harm you." He smiled.

* * *

Neal found Hook at the bar near the docks. He had only gone to the Charmings loft because Emma had asked him. When they all decided to visit Jefferson to make a plan about a portal, Hook had lost interest. And Neal knew why.

A part of him wondered why Emma would even invite the pirate to that discussion if she already knew what it was about. Had she not even thought about what Hook could do with that information, or had she even cared at all? Hook could do enough damage now that his father was powerless, but to know he was some long lost prince that was probably destined to take a throne? Neal was definitely going to talk to her. He would always respect her wishes, even if it was for him to stay away from her, but he wouldn't let her sudden interest in the pirate put his father's life in more danger. His father's, Belle's, and even his son's. Even if Henry had nothing to do with the current situation.

"Is that all you ever do? Drink rum all day?"

Hook looked behind his shoulder, putting down his mug. He smiled at the lad. While Baelfire was all grown up now and went by a different name, he would always see him as a boy.

"Aye, or at least until I see a nice woman." He smiled.

Neal did his best to ignore the statement, but it didn't help him feel better about the other man.

"And what do you want?" The pirate asked.

Neal crossed his arms on the table, rejecting the drink the bartender offered, and leaned in a little closer to Hook. "I want to make sure you're not planning anything."

The former sailor looked at him questionably. "And what would I be planning lad?"

"Hurting my father."

Hook smirked, taking another sip. "Aye, you know me well."

"Yeah, I do. Listen, if Emma chooses you over me, fine." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to act casual about it. "I'll respect that. But I won't let you go after my dad anymore. You're done."

With that, Hook put down his mug again, almost slamming it. "I don't think you have the right to tell me if I'm done hunting the Crocodile."

"He has a name-"

"A rather long name."

"And besides, you seem like the honorable type."

"I do?" Hook questioned. "How so? Every time we fought, he was never honorable. Why should I be with him?"

"Alright, perhaps honorable isn't the right word, but you weren't fair either."

"And what makes you say that?"

Neal shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe because you challenged a cripple man to a duel he couldn't win, to 'earn' back his wife you stole?"

Hook fell silent. He looked down at his mug, recalling the past, and back at Neal. "He told you that?"

"Yeah, on the way back here from Neverland."

"Than perhaps he also told you that he ripped out your mother's heart and cut off my hand after he became the Dark One? How is that fair?"

Neal scoffed. "It's not, but I don't care. Alright? I'm not going to sit here debating who was right or wrong. You were both wrong. That's not my point. My point is that after all these years, you don't seem like the guy to want to take down my father while he's powerless again."

"You're right. I rather it be a challenge. Far more satisfying win. Just one problem. He has no more magic."

Neal smiled. "I know."

Neal left him at the bar to think over what he had said. Hook's smile left. He knew what the lad meant. If he swore that he wouldn't go after the Crocodile as long as he was crippled and powerless again, he would never be able to kill the beast.

* * *

Eliron, hundred of years ago:

 _The Queen paced in the throne room. It was empty with the exception of her husband. They had sent everyone outside after hearing of the news. Gryphin was on the attack, again, and was headed to their kingdom next. They knew that the goblin would not leave any child alive, especially the prince, so now they had to find a way to save him._

" _We send him away." The king said._

 _Aisling, the Queen, stopped her pacing and jerked her head towards him. "What? You will not send my son away!"_

 _Eoin stood up from his throne he had been sitting in and walked up towards her. He placed his hands on her arms, hoping to comfort her, but it wasn't working. "Do you really believe we have any other choice?"_

" _Eoin," she whispered, "It's not just the goblins we have to protect him from. It's the fairies as well."_

" _I know, which is why the Seer's plan is our only option."_

" _But what if Gryphin fails? What if we win? We might never be able to see him again." She cried. She couldn't bear to be separated from her son, but even she knew it was better than to have him die in her arms from the ruthlessness of the Goblin King._

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now, we have no guarantee that we can win. We can't take the chance. We have to send him away." He remained calm. It was trait of his she could always admire. How he could remain calm in such a dire situation. She always wished she could. She was a Queen after all. She wasn't suppose to be afraid. But her husband had told her plenty of times before, you cannot be brave without fear. One needs the other. If she was this afraid, perhaps she could be just as brave._

 _At that moment, the doors flew open and an elf ran in. "Your Majesty!"_

" _Yes, what is it?" Eoin acquired of the guard._

" _It's the goblins. They're closing in!"_

 _The king turned his face to his wife. He gently wiped away her tears and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Tonight. I rather our son live a full life, even if it's without us, than no life at all." The Queen agreed._

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 5- When the Fallen Leaves Hold Secrets: The truth is told, the heroes meet with Jefferson, Neal helps Belle look for the book, Rumplestiltskin discovers a shocking revelation, and Calum meets with Blue._


	5. When the Fallen Leaves Hold Secrets

Rumplestiltskin and Belle waited for a few moments when Ruel Ghorm left the shop, hoping the elf would follow. When it was clear that he wouldn't leave, it was Rumple who spoke up first.

"So you're the elf?"

"I am." The man in question replied.

"You're taller than I expected."

Both Calum and Belle smiled. She knew Rumple meant no disrespect or rudeness with his remark, but being sarcastic was just his way of handling rather shocking news. And it _was_ shocking news.

They had both clearly heard the elf tell Mother Superior that he felt her intentions to harm the prince. They could also both follow the flow of conversation and realize who the elf was talking about, seeing as how he and Rumple were the only men in the room, but his remark brought up far more questions than it answered. Before Ruel Ghorm had even left the shop, Belle began to wondered how the elf and the fairy knew each other, and what exactly was she right about?

"And you're older than I expected."

Belle suppressed a laugh. It wasn't everyday she met someone who had the sarcastic capability and gall to match Rumplestiltskin in a battle of wit. With the exception of Regina and Hook, who both only did so to antagonize the old sorcerer, but Belle could tell that the man she had last seen lying in a hospital bed meant no harm to them.

"Yes, well, I'm not always what people expect." Rumple said, nervously fiddling with handle of his cane. Though Belle wasn't sure if it was out of fear for what the elf could do now that he didn't have magic, or unsure how to handle the news.

"You are correct about that." Calum smiled. "I apologize for being rude before. I did not have the chance to introduce myself. I am Calum. First hand of the High King and Queen of Eliron."

"Eliron?" Belle inquired.

"Yes. A quite distant land." He replied.

"I never heard of such a place before."

"I'm sure you haven't ma'am. We're what you could call...hidden."

"Hidden? What for?"

Calum pursed his lips. He had no objections to the woman who stood protectively close to his prince asking questions. He assumed it was natural after meeting a stranger who seemed to know more than they believed. But he was not there to delve into his land's history.

"Perhaps there will be more time for that later. At the moment-"

"May I ask how you know the fairy?" Rumplestiltskin interrupted.

His question paused both Belle and Calum. He had not seemed interested in the elf's presence and had remained silent for most of the short conversation the two were having. Instead, Belle had expected him to immediately insist the elf leave the shop. She knew that if he still had his magic he would have told Calum to leave in a demanding tone, but she could feel the fear radiating off Rumple. To her surprise, he was holding a brave face. Belle couldn't have been more proud. She knew how difficult this was for Rumple, having just woken up and learning he had lost the curse he held for over three centuries.

"I apologize?" Calum questioned, still fazed by the interruption and the sudden inquiry.

"Ruel Ghorm. You seem to know her quite well. How so?"

Calum glanced over his shoulder to the door before looking back at the shop owner. "Personally, I do not know her. But I do know her kind."

"Which is more than we can say about you."

"I apologize for the rudeness Your Majesty. I had not expected you to inquire so much information. To be honest, I had half expected you to already know."

"Know what?" Belle asked. Neither she nor Rumple missed the elf calling him majesty for the second time.

Calum looked between the two humans. Blinking he answered, "Your heritage, Your Majesty."

Rumple noticeably winced. "My heritage is of a drunken gambler who...lets just say, he wasn't the nicest person to ever meet. And I assure you, there is nothing royal about my heritage."

Calum smiled. "I assure you, there is."

Belle took a small step forward, still holding on to Rumple. "You had called Rumple a prince before, and just now you called him Your Majesty three times. May I ask what prince he is suppose to be?"

She knew the answer. It was obvious to guess, but she still needed to hear it.

The elf looked at her questioningly. "Eliron of course."

* * *

Emma had thought her idea was rather impossible, but Regina actually believed the Savior could get Jefferson's hat to work again. Emma tried to remind the group as Regina had done before that the hat was destroyed, but Regina simply suggested that she could just use another.

"Does it even work that way?" Snow asked.

"In a way." Jefferson answered. He had returned from his sewing room with a pile of hats, each a different style of madness.

"When you...brought me here," Emma said, trying not to relive the memory of being drugged and threatened. Even if the Hatter had no intentions of harming her, it was still an experience she didn't want to remember. "You kept saying something about magic."

"Was I wrong?" He smiled.

The sheriff ignored him. "You really think I can just use my magic to get any hat to work again?"

"Well, it's a little more complicated than that."

"What do you mean?"

"It takes an enormous amount of magic to actually get it to work." Regina responded.

"But we got the hat to work before. When you tried to send the Wraith away?" David suggested.

The mayor sighed. "Yes, and that used up nearly all the magic I had at the time. That was before I got my magic going. You know, with my mother's book?"

The four looked her oddly. "Never mind." She said. "The point is, you don't have enough to actually get the hat to work."

Emma threw her hands up in frustration. "Then why are we here?"

"I am thinking," Regina continued. "We could get the elf to help."

"What?" They all questioned.

"Personally I don't trust the Blue Fairy to help."

"Why not?" Snow piped up. "Surely she would help the elf return to his home."

Regina turned her attention to her step-daughter. "You can trust the blue insect all you want, I won't. And we can't really ask Rumplestiltskin. He doesn't have any more magic, remember?"

"So where exactly do I come in?" Emma jumped in.

Thankfully, it was Jefferson who answered. To her, Regina wasn't being much help explaining the situation. "Portal jumping isn't necessarily light or dark magic. However, light magic is preferred when creating something big."

"Right," Regina agreed. "As to not create any unwanted side effects."

"Side effects?" David asked.

Ignoring the shepherd, the former Queen continued. "If we can combine your magic and the elf's, maybe we can get the hat to work again. Also, with his magic, it might be able to create a portal to his home."

"Well wouldn't that be the Enchanted Forest?" Snow asked.

"Somehow I doubt it."

"What do you mean?"

Regina looked at the princess. "The curse I cast brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest here. And I did a good job on keeping tabs of who everyone was. Both at home and here. There were never any elves on that list."

"Alright, why don't we concentrate on getting the guy home." Emma spoke up, fiddling with a hat. "Maybe then we won't have to worry about where he came from."

"Good idea." Her father agreed.

* * *

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Belle asked the elf. "You're telling us that Rumple is the prince of your land? Of Eliron?"

Calum nodded as if it was news he told everyday. "Yes. And I was sent to bring him back home."

Rumple laughed. "I must have suffered some concussion during that suicide attempt." Belle looked down. She would talk to him about that joke later. "You certainly have the wrong man. I'm not a prince. Anyone who has ever known me can tell you that. We do however have plenty of other princes in this town. You're free to leave and go search. But I assure you, I'm not the one you're looking for."

He turned and headed to the back of his shop, but Calum spoke up, still saying the same thing. "You are a prince. You don't have to believe it-"

"And why would I?!" Rumple spun around on his heels, raising his voice, starling both Belle and Calum. "I don't know you and what you say is complete ludicrous. I don't care who you are or why you're here. So please...just go."

They both heard the tiredness in his voice and Belle's heart fell. She hadn't helped matters by continuing to ask questions, assuring that what the elf said was true. She realized it wasn't any news Rumple wanted to hear or could process at the moment. Thankfully, Calum didn't speak up either after her boyfriend's outburst. They heard the back door open and close and Belle knew that Rumple had left. She doubted he wanted to be anywhere near this new stranger and his tales; and while she wanted to join him, she left Rumple be.

Looking at Calum, she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry for that."

He raised his hand. "No. Please don't apologize. It was my fault. I came in here telling him truths I should have known he wouldn't believe. I had not fully understood what he had gone through."

Belle opened her mouth before quickly closing it, figuring out how to word what she wanted to say. "You speak as if you knew Rumple before. Yet he acts as if he never met you."

"Because he hadn't. My Majesties, his parents," he hesitantly added, "had been watching him grow up."

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused." She nervously fiddled with her fingers. "Rumple has...or had a father." She sounded downhearted. Pan wasn't a great man. And even though she could honestly say she never truly met him, Rumple had told her about his relationship with the immortal teenager. Either there weren't any good stories between the two men, or Rumple never wanted to revisit them after what his father had done to him as a child. But the man was still his father.

"So how can he possibly be the prince of Eliron? Rumple was born in the Enchanted Forest."

"Is there any proof of that?"

His question gave pause. Perhaps there wasn't. In fact, Rumple never told her about his mother. She had never questioned it before because she was focused on learning about his father, but surely Rumple was born in the Enchanted Forest. If Peter Pan, or Malcolm as Rumple told her his real name was, truly was his father, than wouldn't he know? If Rumple wasn't born in the Forest, wouldn't his father have told him? Or the man he knew as his father?

"I guess not."

Belle watched him as he walked around the shop, looking at the curious items. "May I ask when you woke up?"

"This morning." He answered. "I had first met the sheriff and the mayor of this town. We later went to what I was told was the sheriff's office."

"What for?"

"Well I had told them why I was here. They believed that whatever they had at the place would help me find who I was looking for. They later left and did not trust me alone, so they placed me in the cell until they returned. I however could not waste time, so I left to find the prince. It was must easier than I had thought and I certainly did not need their help-"

"I'm sorry," Belle interrupted, having realized the extent of what he had just said. "Emma and Regina locked you up?"

If they did not trust the elf, could she? Though he had not tried to harm either her or Rumple, and he surprisingly seemed rather protective when the Blue Fairy was present. Suddenly she remembered something important that she had forgotten the moment she learned Rumple was awake.

"Yes, but I assure you I mean you no harm. You and my prince seem to be close. I could not harm you if it hurt him."

In a hurry, Belle stopped him once more. "Again I'm so sorry, but I suddenly remembered something. Would you mind staying here until I return? There is something I must do."

Calum smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Belle thanked him, quickly grabbed her purse from the back, and left the shop. Once she was outside, she pulled out her phone. "Neal? Are you busy? I need your help."

* * *

Rumple had decided to go to the docks. He couldn't stay at the shop, not with the elf there, and home was too far away at the moment. Besides, he needed a place where he could clear his mind. While he was not the type to look out onto the horizon like a certain acquaintance of his, it did the job. But only for a moment.

Calum's instance of him being a prince kept nagging at him and he decided to give up the fight. The questions were too maddening not to try and answer, but how could it be possible? He knew who he was, even if none of it was good. But a prince? He was certain Belle liked the news. After all, she would finally get what she wanted and what she deserved. And like their story in this modern world, he would be the beast transformed to the prince.

But he wasn't. If he was brutally honest with himself, and he often was, it was a nice fantasy. Unfortunately, even he couldn't make it come true. It was ironic if he thought about it. He had helped Cinderella go to the ball and become a princess. He got Snow White and her Prince Charming together and in some twisted way, he even managed to help the Evil Queen get her happily ever after with Henry. It seemed he could help everyone become the hero they were meant to be, except for himself.

He was a coward and nothing more. Sure he had lots of names in his lifetime. Hobblefoot, Imp, Dark One, Crocodile, but he was still a coward through them all. And he had done many wrongs in his life that he didn't deserve to be a prince.

He decided for a moment to take what Calum had said as true, hoping it would provided some answers. If he was the lost prince of Eliron, why did his parents give him up?

 _After all, being abandoned is what you're good at._

Rumple shook his head. Even though his old man was gone, his haunting words and teasing would be with him forever. Somehow it was easier to handle when Pan was alive. At least then he would be on the island and not in his head. But he was dead now and even though he knew he should hate it, Rumple couldn't regret the decision to kill his father. _Or whoever the man was,_ he thought jokingly as if Calum's tale was true.

And then he began to recall those few moments of peace. Moments Rumplestiltskin had buried deep in his subconscious, because remembering them would have made it harder to kill Pan.

 _Why do you think I call myself Peter Pan?_

 _Don't tell me it's because you actually care about me._

 _But I do._

Peter Pan. It was the name he had given the doll his father made for him. It was the name that same man took when he became 'king of the island'. An island where imagination ran wild.

 _You still haven't learned the rules, have you laddie? Here, you only need to think of a something to have it._

Rumple nearly fell off the bench. It couldn't be possible, could it? It was a far fetched idea, but he knew very well just how powerful Neverland could be. Sure, in the end it was a pitiful island that wasn't worth its reputation, but there was no denying it had once contained great power, especially in the hands of someone like Peter Pan. His father's imagination always ran wild, and to Rumple's utter dismay, he had to delve into that imagination to actually get the curse to work. If one's mind was strong enough, one could do anything in Neverland. Perhaps even get pass blood magic?

It was a far fetched idea for sure, but he knew it wouldn't ring so many bells so loudly if it wasn't of some importance.

He thought back to moments before he was trapped into the box. When he had tried to open it and it hadn't work. He had merely believed that it was because it wasn't the real box after seeing another in Pan's hand. But was it possible there was another reason the box didn't work.

"No." He shook his head. It wasn't possible. It the notion was possible, why was Baelfire able to open the box?

 _What if he isn't your son?_

This time it wasn't his father's voice that asked. It was his . That nagging doubt when he returned home from the war. But the blood magic he had used for his old walking stick and the blood globe had confirmed the truth. Baelfire _was_ his son. So if Calum's story was true, how could Pan use the box and he couldn't?

* * *

When Belle called Neal to ask if he would help her search for a book in the convent, he had quickly agreed. Mostly because he knew it somehow involved the Blue Fairy, else why would Belle ask him to look for something that she could just walk in and ask for? He never did trust the blue insect, as his father called her. At that one time in his life he had, but he would always remember how that turned out. Over the years, he came to realize that she had only helped in the hope to get rid of his father, not so much to help a father and son reunite. Though she hadn't helped them actually reunite either. According to his father, once he was gone, the Blue Fairy merely shrugged off the problem and told him there was no way to retrieve his son. But Baelfire could hear the subtlety in his father's story and knew that Ruel Ghorm was not happy that Rumplestiltskin didn't go through the portal with him.

So now Neal and Belle were searching through Mother Superior's office. It was rather easier to get into than he had thought, but being good friends with the fairies worked in Belle's favor. But it made Belle feel guilty. They had never done any wrong to her before and in fact, despite how she was feeling about the head nun at the moment, Mother Superior had helped her retrieve her memory of who she really was before. Though Rumple had told her it was in Leroy's favor that Ruel Ghorm did so, and not for the Dark One's sake, but it did not matter. Belle was uncomfortable with how easy it was to almost betray the fairy when the latter did no harm to her before.

 _Though if she was honest before and didn't give off such a bad vibe, maybe I wouldn't be doing this,_ she thought. And it was true. All Belle wanted was honesty, something she was told nuns were honor bound to be, but ever since Blue had looked over Rumplestiltskin, at Belle's request, she couldn't help but feel the fairy was leaving something out. _Like she knows something we don't._ It was what Belle had first thought when she watched Blue use her magic to assure them that the Dark One was fine. What increased her doubts about Blue's helpfulness was the encounter with Calum. Blue had not only seemed shocked that the elf was awake and actually at the shop, but for some reason, she was right about Rumple.

"Right about what?"

Belle jumped. Neal's voice had startled her because she had forgotten that she wasn't the only one raiding through the head nun's office. Nor had she realized that she spoken her thoughts out loud.

"What?"

Neal looked at her curiously and placed a book he was flipping through back on the shelf. He was rather surprised that the nun actually had a bookshelf in her office. It just didn't seem like something a fairy playing nun would have. "You just said she was right about dad."

"I did?"

He smirked. "I guess you didn't mean to say that out loud."

Belle shook her head. "No, sorry." She started looking through the desk. If Blue did take the book and lied about knowing anything Belle read in it, surely she wouldn't have it lying out in the open. She opened the drawers but they were all empty. When she tried the top one it was locked.

"Um, could you help me with this?"

Neal smiled. "Sure, but I didn't think you were the type for breaking and entering."

Belle sighed. "I'm not. But this is really important."

"I get that you love books, but this is a little excessive even for you, don't you think?" He laughed. He took a couple of paper clips off the desk and bent them out so he could work with the tumblers. He wondered why a nun would even have a drawer with a lock, and why it was just that one.

"This isn't because it's a book Neal. It's because of what's in it."

"Knowledge?" He teased, but she didn't find it funny.

"Maybe in the end it's nothing, but I read her name in it."

He glanced up at her before turning his attention back to the lock. "Whose? Ruel Ghorm's?"

"Yes. And the book, it was a history book of sorts. History I have never read before."

"I'm still not seeing how this is important. Got it."

He opened the drawer and to Belle's relief, there on the top of a few papers was the book.

"Thank you Neal." She smiled. "And to answer your question. I had looked through it hoping to find something to wake up Rumple. Also to get my mind off of him."

Neal pressed his lips. He knew how bad Belle was suffering and how much she wanted his father to wake up, and he hadn't helped her feel any better at the time. He wasn't really there for her except to tell her what was happening in town, and that didn't help her either.

"But the few bits I read caught my attention and..." She trailed off.

"And what?"

She sighed. "It just didn't feel right."

"Like a bad vibe?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yes. Something like that."

"I get what you mean. I get it all the time now around her. Come on, we should go before she returns. Hide the book so the others don't see it. I'm sure she has some loyal followers that would be happy to tell her what we did."

"Right." Belle handed the book to him and he hid it in his jacket. He was glad he brought it along, but he wouldn't have if the weather wasn't getting so cold. They left the convent looking as normal as when they walked in.

* * *

Calum didn't wait long when the beauty left before he left himself. He had not technically promised that he would stay, and besides, he needed to talk to the fairy. He figured she would not go after the prince after their encounter from before, but there were some answers he wanted. Thankfully, finding her was much easier than the prince.

He had found her near what was the Town Hall, as he saw the name on the building, and she seemed to be helping others for some charity. Since he didn't want to be rude he waited to the side until she saw him. Of course she wasn't happy. She politely bid the couple she was talking to farewell and walked on over to him, doing her hardest to keep a regal appearance with square shoulders and a head held high.

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "You sound as happy as you look. I wanted to talk to you."

"I would rather not do this here. Why don't we head to my office?"

"And have you trap me? I think not. Besides, I can't be gone long. I had told the young woman I would stay at the shop and I should return before she does."

"Belle?"

"Is that her name? It's quite beautiful."

"What do you want?" Blue questioned more fiercely.

Calum smirked, not at all fazed by her rising anger. "I must admit that I was surprised when I saw a fairy here, and more surprised when I saw all of you here;" He gestured at the other few nuns scattered around the town hall. "But I remembered what the mayor had told me and well, I guess it's not really that surprising. I just wasn't told too much about this town."

"And who exactly told you about our town?"

"My Majesties." He smiled. "I'm sure they would be quite happy to hear about you."

"And why would they? I have not done anything." The elf almost laughed at how genuinely confused the fairy looked. As if she truly was innocent of any fault. Perhaps she simply didn't understand he thought.

"Perhaps not to them, but they have been watching."

"Well that doesn't answer any of my questions." She retorted frustrated.

"And what questions did you have?" He asked, still smiling.

Blue didn't speak for moment. She eyed him as if to find some lie or weakness she could use against him, but she didn't find any. He just held the same smirking smile as another elf she hated. An elf she hadn't thought existed until a few days ago, and wasn't sure was even real until today.

"When will you be leaving?" She pressed her lips.

"Hopefully soon."

With that, Calum walked away heading back to the shop. He was anxious to get home, but he knew he could not return alone. He only hoped that in some way, he could at least persuade the prince to follow him.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 6- In My Troubled Nights I Seek Comfort: Belle, Rumple, and Calum discuss, Hook goes to see his old enemy, everyone tries to get the hat to work, and forces in Eliron watch._

I'm back! And it's good! I'm just so happy the holiday is gone. It got rough there. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!


	6. In My Troubled Nights I Seek Comfort

After another hour on the docks, Rumple decided it was time to head back to the shop. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stay where he was. He was trying to answer a question he didn't really believe and he was only getting results as ridiculous as the story. Perhaps being back with Belle would help clear his mind. Then he realized that he had left her there all alone with a complete stranger.

 _One who believes you're the prince of some far away kingdom._

It was that thought that stopped Rumple from limping back to the shop as fast as he could. If the elf truly believed he was the prince, surely he wouldn't harm the woman his prince loved. Besides, Calum seemed protective of him when Ruel Ghorm was there. And that raised many questions. Questions he was sure Belle would have solved by now. He let out a chuckle. It didn't go unnoticed by him how Belle was curious about everything the elf was saying, and while he knew she meant well, he didn't want to be bothered by it. So he left her to her curiosity and headed to the docks.

But now it was time to go back. He knew very well that he couldn't remain gone for long. People were going to come look for him, which he found quite funny. No one in his life ever wanted him, and yet they could never leave him alone.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Belle asked.

She and Calum had been discussing about the book for the last few minutes. Though he hadn't given her much information, it seemed like they had been talking for an hour. When she returned from the convent and Neal left to talk to Emma, Belle decided to trust the elf with what she found. It was clear that she couldn't trust Ruel Ghorm, and she wanted answers. Answers it seemed Calum actually had. For one, he told her why the book was empty when she found it again.

"An enchantment?"

"It would explain why the book had words before, but now only blank pages." He flipped a few pages while the book was open in her hands. "I believe that the fairy didn't want you to read anything in it."

Belle's frown lifted, just a little. "Well she didn't stop me from reading everything. I managed a few pages before. Have you ever heard about the Council of Fabled Creatures?" She asked him.

Calum blinked at her but before he could say anything, the door to the pawnshop opened and Belle's heart felt lighter. She had wondered if Rumple was going to come back on his own or if she had to go and find him. She figured it would be easier since he couldn't teleport away, and he had a limp; but she reminded herself that everything was still hard for Rumple so she didn't bother him with too many questions.

"You're still here?" Rumple asked Calum, who only smiled back.

"I am. I apologize for the trouble I must have brought. It was not my intention."

A few seconds passed before Rumple spoke up. He was actually waiting for something that didn't come. "What? No Majesty?"

Calum smirked. "No. Belle had told me how frustrating it must be for you. She had also told me what you had gone through recently. I do apologize for my rudeness."

"Did you now?" Rumple looked at Belle. She smiled sheepishly, even though she knew Rumple wasn't really upset but just pretending, and he couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, well I must say that your news is rather shocking, but again, you have the wrong man."

"You keep saying that but how can you be sure?"

Belle smiled to the side, enjoying the little banter the men were having.

"How can you be sure I am the prince?" Rumple didn't wait for an answer before continuing. He walked over to Belle who noticed he was leaning more heavily on the cane. "If Belle did tell you more about me, then surely she told you that I am well educated in magic. Such as blood magic."

"I had assumed." Calum didn't glance at Belle.

"I had thought over your story and what you say can't be true."

"How so?" Calum asked.

"My father and I used blood magic to open the same object. If he is truly not my father, how could that have been done?"

Belle looked between both men, actually enjoying the little educational debate. She didn't get much of it with anyone except Rumple; and to see him in such an argument, one she had a strong feeling he was going to lose, was a treat. So she remained silent and listened to what each man had to say on the matter of her boyfriend being a prince.

"What object may I ask?" The elf inquired.

"Pandora's Box." Rumplestiltskin replied as if it wasn't anything important. Though to him it wasn't. Since his father, or Peter Pan if he wanted to continue with this charade, was gone for good, he had no need for the box anymore.

"Pandora's Box is a powerful object. It's been around for a long time."

Both Belle and Rumple noticed the subtle emphasis on 'long time' and while Belle found it amusing, the former Dark One was curious about what exactly the elf meant. It was a good theory to counter the stranger's story and he didn't like Calum trying to knock it down. Though he did have to applaud the stranger's tenacity to his story.

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard of Pandora's Box before. I've read about it. Since you seem to have some experience with it, surely you know its history. The real history," Calum added, "not the mythical stories of this world."

"Unfortunately, its history is shrouded in darkness."

"And yet you use an object you know nothing about?"

"I didn't say I didn't know anything about it. I had learned that it was forged by some powerful beings. And I learned how to use it."

Calum began to laugh. Belle feared that it would upset Rumple, and it did, but he was just as confused as she was to why the elf was now laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to insult you. It's just-"

"Just what?" Now Rumplestiltskin was starting to hate this man. Not only did he spout off nonsense notions, but now he was insulting his intelligence. Did this other worldly being truly not know who he was? Though without magic, he felt it no longer mattered.

"I fear I would be wasting my breath if I continue. You seem to be a man who needs solid proof rather than taking a leap of faith."

Rumple smiled. "Yes, I am. However, I do take even a few bits of information, but only from those I already know."

"Than perhaps we should get to know each other better." Calum smiled.

Rumplestiltskin was shocked, but Belle began laughing out loud next to him. Even if they could not fully trust the elf just yet, she was really growing to like him. He wasn't afraid of Rumple and had the gall to retort with sarcasm and wit. She had never met someone like that before, or at least someone she actually liked. She could do without the queen and the pirate to be honest.

"I will leave you two alone." Belle smiled.

She left the book on the counter since there was no way of reading it now, a notion that left her crestfallen, and left to talk to the others. She wasn't sure if the Charmings, Emma, and Neal already knew what Calum had spoken to her and Rumplestiltskin about, but she figured there would still be something she could help them with.

* * *

The pirate watched in the shadows as the beauty left the shop. He knew she wouldn't leave Rumplestiltskin alone and defenseless again. She and Baelfire had left the old crocodile alone in the shop before, but Neal was right. Hook wanted a challenge, and killing the Imp in his sleep just wasn't satisfying. He wanted to see the fear in the old man's eyes and laugh as he begged for mercy, just as he did that day on his ship when he came pleading for his wife.

Belle turned a corner and Hook knew where she was going. While she headed to Emma's loft, he stepped out of the shadow and headed to the shop.

* * *

The awkward silence was deafening to Rumple. Belle left him alone with the elf, all in good humor and faith he told himself, and there wasn't any place for him to hide. He sighed. He had come back to check on her and now he was left completely defenseless and alone with a man Rumplestiltskin would gladly call deranged. _With notions of grandeur,_ he added.

But he wasn't such a bad guy Rumple admitted to himself. The elf did seem protective before and he felt he should take that into account. Also, Belle really seemed to like him, and while he wanted to he couldn't take that to its full effect. She did have a habit of trusting the wrong people in the past.

 _Such as Hook and Regina, but at least they were honest about what they wanted. Me...dead._

"Now that Belle is gone, why don't we be honest?" The pawnbroker smirked.

Calum blinked, looking at him confused. "What do you mean? You still do not trust me?"

"You have not given me any real or solid proof to your story."

The elf sighed. "Perhaps if you came home with me, you will have your proof."

"And what proof would that be? Something other than a grandeur tale and a far fetched theory I presume?"

"Far fetched? Ah, Pandora's box." Calum answered himself. "May I ask how you came by such an object?"

The bell above the door jingled. Rumple sighed. He really had to teach the town how to read the word _Closed_ , or at least learn how to lock the damn door himself. Constant interruptions were a nuisance in the past, but at least then he had magic to help. Now he was constantly on guard to see who would be the first to come and kill the former Dark One.

He looked towards the door, trying his hardest to act menacing and scary, but it all fled when he saw who arrived. He should have known.

"Hello my Crocodile." Hook smiled.

* * *

So apparently, Belle learned, Emma and her family had already heard the news about Rumple being a prince. And like him, they skeptical.

"Of all people to be a prince, he is the last one." Regina commented as if it was a fact.

The others agreed, and Belle was already regretting coming over. Whether they believed it or not, she wouldn't sit there and listen to them belittle her love. He was already filled with self-doubt. She didn't need them adding to it.

She wasn't ready to take the news as absolute truth herself, however, but she wasn't going to dismiss it either. She also knew that the urge to take the elf's news to full truth was simply her desire for Rumple to be a better man. Someone other than the beast or the Dark One. She wondered if she should be ashamed to feel that way.

"Can we focus on something else, please?"

"You're right. We're sorry Belle." David said.

"Did you learn anything else about him?" She asked everyone. Of course it was Regina who spoke first, in her most sarcastic tone.

"You're the one who has been with him most of the day. Shouldn't you know?"

To Belle's relief, Neal opened his mouth before she could. "Hey, you don't talk that way to her." He glared at the Queen. He didn't care if she was royalty or had magic, he knew Belle deserved better. Especially after learning what Her Majesty and the pirate tried to do to her before. With that thought, he quickly scanned the room and noticed one of their group was missing. Which he found odd since it seemed Hook was always around Emma these days.

"We might have figured out a way to help get the elf back home." Snow told Belle.

"How?"

"The hat." Emma answered. "Jefferson's hat."

"But I thought that was destroyed?"

"Yeah, by the Wraith that your boyfriend sent after me. But that's not the point." Regina quickly said. "Emma won't be able to get the hat working on her own. We need the elf to help."

"What do you mean? How could he help?"

"Regina believes that in order to get him home, the elf will need to give some of his magic to the hat." David helped answered.

"Jefferson said that was just the rule of the hat." Regina added.

Belle agreed that the logic seemed sound, so they left to tell Jefferson to get ready while she went to explain their plan to Calum. They agreed to later meet at the pawnshop.

As Belle was headed to the shop Neal caught up with her.

"Hey."

"Hey." She said.

"Have you seen Hook?" He asked.

His question sent shivers down her spine. How could she have been so reckless?! Sure Calum seemed ready enough to protect Rumple, but why would that stop Hook from going after his life long enemy when Rumplestiltskin no longer had magic?

She ran out with Neal following close behind her as he explained to her what he made Hook promise. It helped, just a little, but they both knew that when it came to the former Dark One, Killian was no longer a man of honor.

* * *

Rumple watched Hook as he casually walked around the room, not caring that the elf was standing rather protectively next to the old man. He was fingering some trinkets when he looked back at his old enemy and smiled.

"I heard some rather interesting news."

"I'm sure you did." Rumple said quietly, trying not to be afraid of the other man with every move he made. He didn't care if Calum seemed ready to defend him at all cost. He no longer had magic and he couldn't protect himself from the pirate. That was what scared him.

"I must say, you don't seem much like a prince to me."

"Watch your tongue."

Hook looked towards the elf. "Ah! Yes, I heard you were awake. However, you have nothing to fear."

"What do you mean?" Rumple wanted to laugh. He doubted it was possible for the pirate to even look at him without imagining his death.

"I promised your son Baelfire that I wouldn't harm you, as long as you don't have your magic."

Rumple was shocked. Did Baelfire really make that agreement with Hook on his behalf? He knew his son forgave him, but he wasn't sure Bae would go that far just yet. Perhaps he just didn't want them trying to constantly kill each other. He didn't think his son truly cared about his well being. Bae had been just as ready as the others to leave him on the island with Pan.

"But rest assure old Crocodile, if by chance you regain your magic," He smirked. "And I have no doubt you will find a way, all bets are off."

"If you harm my prince-"

"What would you do?" Hook glared at the elf. "Wait," He held up a finger. "I don't really care. This is between me and the Crocodile."

"He has a name."

"A name I have repeated to myself every night, vowing I would kill him no matter what it took. Sorry mate, but this goes back before you were even born."

Calum smirked. "I doubt it."

His response sparked an idea in Rumple. Elves, as he should have remembered, were known for living long and youthful lives. While he was not youthful, and his immortality of sorts came from a curse, he knew one thing for certain.

Faith had a funny way of sorting itself out.

The voice in his head laughed. It was crazy really. Just a stupid idea. But he would be lying if he said it wasn't an interesting thought.

"You don't know this man like I do," Hook continued to Calum. "He will find a way to get back his curse or whatever magic he can get his hands on; and when he does..." The pirate glared at Rumplestiltskin. "I'll be ready."

He spun around, ready to leave, when he stopped in his tracks. There at the door was Baelfire and Belle. Neal was looking at him as if he was ready to punch his drunken face, even though he hadn't had too much to drink today. In fact, he hadn't planned on drinking but that one pint until Baelfire came into the bar earlier. And Belle was ready to run to her ex-Dark One, but she seemed hesitant. Hook didn't blame her. Though he understood that perhaps it was wrong for him to shoot her and try to kill her multiple times, he only did so in the name of vengeance, whether she deserved it or not.

Hook walked pass the two before stopping short of the door. He didn't look back but his last words were aimed at Neal. "I kept my promise. For now."

The door closed behind him when he left and Belle hesitated no longer when she ran up to Rumple, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left. I should have known-"

"Belle." Rumple gently spoke. "It's okay."

But he didn't believe it. He had remained silent for most of the pirate's visit and was still a little too shaken to say or do anything. He hated himself. Why did he have to be such a coward? He should have looked the pirate in the eye and told him to do his worst, just as he would have as the Dark One. Instead, he kept his head down and prayed that he would leave, all because he felt helpless without magic. Before he had used just his cane to beat up the pirate, but even then he still had the power in case he needed it.

"Dad," Neal hesitated. He had figured Hook told his father about their deal by the way he said that he kept his promise, but he hadn't really wanted his father to know. He didn't want to have that conversation. So he settled with a basic question. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine son." Rumple sighed, still trying to catch his nerve back.

"Who was that man?" Calum spoke up for the first time since Hook left. He didn't want to sound demanding, but he certainly didn't like what the pirate said. Of course he also didn't miss how Rumplestiltskin kept his head down and remained silent except to make one remark. Perhaps his prince was far more damaged than he figured. _All the more reason to get him home where he belongs,_ he thought.

"No one you need to concern yourself with." Rumple quickly responded. "Where did you go?" He looked at Belle.

He immediately regretted asking her. First of all, it sounded like he was afraid, just like he felt. Like he couldn't go anywhere without her. Second, his voice sounded the same way.

But it wasn't Belle who answered. She was too busy not letting go of Rumple, hating herself for being thoughtless enough to leave him alone.

"We actually have a plan." Neal answered. His father and Calum looked at him.

"What plan would that be?" Calum asked.

"Getting you home."

* * *

After Belle and Neal explained to Calum what their idea was, everyone else gathered at the pawnshop. The elf smiled and nodded along, all while adding his own suggestions to the plan in his mind. He was surprised that the humans managed to create such a clever use of magic, all with the use of an ordinary object. But he didn't bother to ask for more details. He was running out of time.

"When can we get started?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other. "I guess now." David spoke up.

They were all anxious to get the elf out of their town, even if they did a good job about hiding it, but it was perhaps Rumplestiltskin who was the most anxious. Though for more than one reason. He couldn't bear to hear someone call him a prince one more time, but if Calum was gone...who would protect him?

He hated himself once more and mentally kicked himself with his good leg. Was he really that much of a coward that he was now begging for a complete stranger to stay and be his bodyguard? What happened to his pride?

 _I guess it left when you killed your father,_ he thought.

 _Or the man you believed was your father_ , another voice said.

Rumplestiltskin sighed as quietly as he could. Not only was he powerless and defenseless, he now had two voices going on in his head. To be honest, it was about three and maybe four. Each one a different part of him. The coward, the imp, the crocodile. While the voices use to be the previous Dark Ones that ever lived, they were now a part of him. He had hated it before, but it was better than being weak, cowardly, _and_ alone.

He brought himself back to the situation at hand and just heard the last bit of explanation Regina was giving Emma on how to actually get the hat to work. Since they were no longer in a land of magic, and Storybrooke's magic was vastly harder to tap into, the Savior had to focus.

By the expression on her face, Rumple understood how she felt. The Savior was often the one everyone looked to for help, at least when it came to light magic. In this case, she was the only one who could actually do what was needed. It didn't help that she lacked the faith in herself and her abilities.

"Now we just lay the hat on the ground and you two get started."

Belle stood next to Rumple as Emma and Calum stepped up towards the hat. They held out their hands and everyone watched as the hat began to shake and magic started to glow. Trinkets and books began to shake as if an earthquake was occurring, but after a few moments...it stopped.

They remained quiet for a few seconds until Snow piped up. "What happened? Why didn't it work?"

Rumple felt her question was more as to why Emma's magic didn't work, hinting that her daughter should be able to do anything; but Rumple agreed. Why didn't it work? Both the Savior and the elf had combined their magic into the hat. Logically, using her light magic to actually start the hat and using the elf's magic to grab the location should have gotten the hat to do what it needed to. But it didn't.

 _Unless you're thinking of the wrong place._

Rumplestiltskin quickly noted of the new voice in his head but continued on with the thought. Before the hat was able to transport the user, like Jefferson, to any magical realm, but Calum had clearly stated that his home was hidden. How or why he never said, but it didn't matter. Perhaps logic wasn't the answer. And he wasn't the only one thinking the same thing.

"What happened?" Emma repeated her mother's question.

"I don't know." Regina said. "It should have worked. Why didn't it?"

"Jefferson," Belle looked over to the Mad Hatter standing on the other side of her. "You said the hat only works with magical realms, yes?"

He nodded. "Yes. So it should have worked."

"But what if it can't be reached?"

Everyone turned their heads to the bookworm. Only Rumple and Calum, soon after her question, understood what she meant.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

Calum looked at him and everyone else, answering, "My land is hidden. The hat can only reach lands that are...well, reachable. My home is not. So to speak."

"What does that mean?" Neal questioned.

"There is a way of reaching it, even still using the hat. There is just something I must get first."

"What is it?"

He looked at the Savior. "We need a more powerful object. One that can work with the hat and do what we want it to."

No one paid mind to his exact words but they all seemed ready to help in anyway they could.

"What do you need?" David asked.

"A wand."

* * *

Gryphin watched the globe. His army stood behind him. A few goblins pushed each other, trying to take a peek at what their leader was viewing. They had seen their King furious and angry, even somber and tired; but they had never seen him so perplexed. Gryphin was a goblin who always knew what he wanted and what he had to do to achieve it. So to see him constantly watching a piece of glass had them confused. What was it that he saw that bothered him so much?

"Him?" He questioned to no one in particular. "He's the prince?"

"We never did find him Your Majesty." Aerik responded.

He was referring to the last raid on Elrion and Gryphin knew it. He remembered well. The scar on his chest reminded him, but he never believed a child would be his end.

But he wasn't a child anymore. Nor was he a teen or a young man.

"He's an old man. A really old man. How could he possibly defeat me?"

Gryphin looked up at the pike, but the head did not answer. When the old elfin Seer continued on with her nonsense on how another's actions would determine his faith, he lost his temper and took her head off. Though he didn't put it back where it belonged as he had threatened, he felt that placing it on a pike was proof enough that he did not make hallow threats as she claimed.

"It doesn't matter." He sighed.

"At least we know where the elf went sir." Aerik commented from behind him.

His Commander was right. There, in the group of humans Gryphin was watching in the globe, stood the elf they had chased but lost. Gryphin was actually surprised, though he knew it was not his fault. He had known that the king and queen had a child, but he had believed the child died in the war. How could a baby have survived?

"How foolish I was." He muttered. "No matter. We'll just kill them when they arrive."

He smiled. Perhaps his victory would be easier to obtain than he had thought, and perhaps the old Seer's visions were not as accurate as she believed.

But his smile quickly vanished. He watched the elf say something to the humans, and suddenly an idea began. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but there wasn't any harm in taking more magic.

He called out to Aerik who stepped up to him, ready for his next set of orders.

"Yes sir?"

"They are planning to arrive here shortly, but where I am not sure. To be safe, take a group at the borders and wait for them."

"What then sir?"

"Kill all of them but the old man. I want to talk to him before I kill him. Also," Gryphin held up a finger. "I have this strong feeling that a fairy will be joining as well."

"A fairy?" Aerik exclaimed. Gryphin understood his shock. Fairies were not part of their realm...and they were not allowed.

"Yes. If she arrives with the others, bring her to me as well."

The goblin hesitated, but only for a second. "Yes sir."

He left to the army, gathered some goblins, and they left for the border. The King returned his attention to the globe. The elf and most of the humans left the shop, leaving the old man with a young woman. He watched them as they talked and kissed. While the thought crossed his mind, he didn't care why a young and beautiful woman as her would be with an old man as the prince. Gryphin watched and smile. Yes, his victory would be much easier than he had thought.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 7- Paths Forged of Bitter Sorrow: Calum finds a wand, Rumple and Belle talk, and Emma and Calum get the hat to work. In the past, a young boy's future is set._

I really like writing Gryphin. And oh my goodness! Did he just kill the Seer and leave her head on a pike?! ...yeah, just in case you missed that. Not nice, but fun to write lol

Okay, so I'm not going to bother with making a poll, just let me know what you think. Henry, or no Henry?

To be honest, he plays no big role in this story. He would just be there to keep Neal, Emma, and Regina from freaking out, literally. He would love to travel to a whole other world, but I don't think I can write him in this story without making him annoying. If you readers do want him in the story, I will probably just make him talking about how cool everything is and have him explore. Also, and I'm sorry in advance if you don't like this, I would NOT make him get kidnapped and everyone gather together to save him. Honestly, that story line is old, boring, and too cliche in OUAT. Besides, this story is revolved around Rumplestiltskin, not Henry. So if I added him, he would just be there, nothing else. I can't have him taking more spotlight than he already gets in the show and other stories (he and the others need to back off and out) And every time I think of him, he just goes off in my mind talking about heroes and villains and crap like that. We're already going to get enough of that (or as much as I personally can handle) in this story from Belle. Neal will provide some as well, but I can't handle Henry going off on all that in this story. Sorry.

So if you want Henry, him just being there is what will happen. If you don't care whether Henry joins or not, I'm good with that. Just let me know please. Henry or no Henry. Also, I need to know before the next chapter. Thank you.

Please review!


	7. Paths Forged of Bitter Sorrow

As soon as Calum stepped into the convent, eyes were upon him. He could easily tell which person was a fairy, and it wasn't because he could sense their magic. It was the intensity of their stare making him feel uncomfortable. It was easy being near one fairy, even if she was the strongest, but having near a dozen more watching him wasn't. He shook off the feeling as he walked up to a nun and asked her where their leader was. She told him that Ruel Ghorm was gone at the moment and he could wait for her, which he did. But as soon as he was clear of the fairy's watchful gaze, he slipped into the room where he could sense the strongest magic, signifying it was the Blue Fairy's office.

He closed the door behind him, knowing he would have to be quick. He had no doubt that one of the fairies would contact Ruel Ghorm and inform her of his presence, and he had no idea how quick she would arrive. He sent out his magic across the room, spreading it thinly so it could reach all corners and gaps quickly, searching for the wand. It wasn't there. Grimacing, he turned around to leave but halted when he saw who stood in his way.

He smirked. "You arrived far quicker than I had expected."

"What are you doing in my office?" Blue retorted.

Calum looked at her, realizing she wasn't in the mood for games. Since he didn't have the time either, he cut to the matter at hand.

"I need your wand."

"What?" Blue's eyes widen. She was certain she heard wrong.

He sighed. "I was going to 'borrow' it for a moment, as I knew you wouldn't willing hand it over, but I can't seem to find it."

"I wouldn't even let you borrow it." She hissed.

Calum smiled at her irritation. "The humans have a plan to send me back home. I'll be honest, it's not the best plan, but considering the circumstances and the resources available," He shrugged. "It will work."

"And what exactly is the plan?" Blue asked.

The elf brought his hands together in front of him, taking a relaxed pose. "They are using a hat that I learned they've often employed for portal jumping. Interesting idea really, but it won't work. Not at the moment."

Blue crossed her arms, having yet to move from her spot in the doorway. But Calum had not made a move to leave either, so she felt there was no sense in starting a fight. "What do you mean?"

Calum explained to her the plan everyone had and how her wand was required, yet he was careful to leave certain information out. He did not want the fairy following him. While it was not allowed for her kind to enter into his lands, he knew that being the strongest of all the fairies, and the one to live the longest, Blue could do damage if she arrived near Eliron. Or worse.

Blue listened to the plan. She understood why her wand was needed and agreed to help, though she didn't like it. But if it helped to rid her of the elf, it would be worth it. She held out her hand and opened her palm. In a blink her wand appeared.

"Very well. But I use my wand." She informed him.

Calum smiled. "Of course."

* * *

"Rumple, are you alright?"

It wasn't long after the group left the pawnshop to get ready for one more attempt at getting the hat to work, and already Belle had asked him how he was doing. He smirked. He loved her more than he could ever imagine, but he could only reassure her a finite number of times with words that he was alright. Soon he would have to wrap her in his arms and assure her in another way.

"Sweetheart, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers as he sat on the bed. She noticed earlier that he was leaning heavier on his cane, but they both knew she wasn't asking about his leg.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. "Do you not want me to be alright?"

He chuckled at her expression, feeling slightly guilty for making her think he thought she wanted him hurt.

"No! I mean-yes, um…"

He laughed. He held out his hand for her to take. With their fingers intertwined, Belle let him pull her down so she could sit next to him.

"Rumple-"

"Belle." He stopped her. "This is hard, and I still refuse to believe it."

"I know you do." She quickly added. "And it's not the best time for a stranger to come here and tell you…"

She drifted, feeling guilty. Why did she have to be so persistent about the idea? She knew Rumplestiltskin wasn't a prince. Everyone knew that. But she had wanted the darkness gone for so long and now that it was, there were so many possibilities! He could be good man now. A better man. Did she have to reach so far and ask him to be a prince too?

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" He placed a finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him.

"I'm asking for too much, I know that. It hasn't even been a whole week after…I'm sorry. I just.."

He smiled. Belle was a person who often knew how she felt. To see her lost for words was quite a sight. Though he felt he shouldn't tell her that. He knew he had plenty of moments where he was completely lost for words around her. Rumplestiltskin, the master of deal making and twisting what one said to fit his own needs, couldn't form a complete sentence around the woman he loved.

"Belle, I know you have high hopes for me, but do you honestly believe I could be a prince?" He asked.

Belle gave a sad smile, caressing a hand on his cheek. "Rumple, I love you. Whether you're the Dark One or just a pawnshop owner. You don't have to be anything else."

He smiled, or at least he tried to. He wanted to believe her, but he didn't know how. He didn't know how to be anything else now. His magic was gone. The curse was gone. For three hundred years he had been the Dark One, the stuff of nightmares in the Enchanted Forest and even in the small town of Storybrooke. Before that he was a cripple. Now he was a cripple again. But most importantly, he was a coward. He didn't know what else to be.

Before he could tell her, Belle leaned forward and kissed him. And he got lost. He pulled her face closer to him and deepened the kiss, forgetting for a moment who he was.

* * *

Everyone had gathered at the town hall. Emma had believed that the hat simply didn't have enough space before in the pawn shop to work, but Rumplestiltskin wondered if she was merely covering up her lack of faith. He knew she had enough magic to get the hat to function, regardless of the amount of space, so he knew her abilities weren't the issue. Calum had mentioned before his home was hidden and so the hat couldn't locate it. Since the hat couldn't find his realm, it couldn't open. Which was why he had gotten the Blue Fairy to help with the process.

Ruel Ghorm was now standing next to the Charmings, her loyal followers, as Emma and Calum stood on the opposite side of the hat. Hook stood next to the Savior, a fact Rumplestiltskin could see his son did not like considering his expression, but it lightened when Neal saw his own son. Henry was standing eagerly next to his adoptive mother, excited to see magic once more. He had seen his mother preform spells, potions, and even conjure a fireball in the past, and while it was as he put it cool, Henry found it rather fascinating that a simple hat could transport one to another world. Rumple wondered if the events of Neverland had already left the boy's mind. If so, he envied his grandson.

Rumple rubbed his hand on the handle of his cane nervously. He had not wanted to come. He wasn't even sure why all the others, such as Hook, was here. He had only been present in the last attempt because the heroes had somehow thought it was a good idea to perform the magic act in his small shop. However, he knew that he would not settle down until he was certain the elf and his far-fetched stories were gone.

 _And you're okay letting him go with all of your answers?_

He shook his head. He was accustomed to hearing voices in his head, a fact that would land anyone without a curse in the asylum, but they were different now. Before the voices had been the previous Dark Ones to ever exist. Now they were different aspects of his characters. The imp was still a part of him, but the coward in him spoke even louder now. However, he couldn't place what part of him this new voice he kept hearing was. He ignored it and its question. He didn't care. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Rumple watched beside Belle as Emma, Calum, and Blue worked to get the hat working again. It took a few moments just as before, but soon everything began to work as they had planned. Wind picked up in the town hall and they watched as the hat begin to spin on its own and soon turned into a swirling vortex, opening a portal. Though he no longer had his magic, Rumplestiltskin could see each part of their magic working. Emma's magic had opened the vortex, Calum's magic was focusing the hat to the correct location, and Blue was using her wand to steady the portal. It had worked.

Everyone watched colorful magical display for a moment before they turned their attention to Calum.

"Are you ready?" David shouted out over the wind.

"I want to thank you for your help. I'm truly grateful." The elf shouted back.

"It was no problem."

"Let's just hope this worked." Regina said.

"Yes," Calum replied. "Let's hope. Otherwise, I'm sure I will be in trouble."

Emma looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Calum looked at her quickly before turning his gaze to the shop owner. Fear began to build up in Rumple, as it was already there, and he saw the look on Calum's face. He knew that look. It was a mixture of determination for his plan and slight guilt for what he was about to do. But Rumple didn't speak up. He wanted to, but he also knew there was nothing they could do to stop the elf. It was too late.

Before anyone could react, Calum spread out his hands and the portal moved with them. Soon the vortex was beneath everyone's feet and they began to fall, their vision becoming a swirling colorful haze before turning to black.

* * *

Years ago on the outskirts of Eliron:

 _The elfin woman had woken her son up in the middle of the night. She had just a few clothes packed for him and a few bites of food. The young boy, too tired to question the need to wake up so early, followed his mothers instructions and got ready. He dressed himself and followed her outside. Seeing that the sun wasn't up he asked, "Mother, what are we doing?"_

 _The mother didn't speak for a few moments, and her son didn't notice that the few clothes she had packed were only enough for him. They walked for hours in the night, the woman holding tightly on to her son's arm that he feared it would leave a bruise. It wasn't until the sun began to rise did the child realize where they were headed._

" _Mother? Where are we going? Why are we headed towards the forest?"_

 _He was only eight years old. He wasn't he prettiest kid in the town. In fact, he was the ugliest. Even his mother agreed. Most elfin children had pale and fine faces, while his was more plump and dark in color. Unlike most elves, he didn't have long thin and beautiful hair, but rather a mess of brown curls. The only physical trait of his that one would associate with him being an elf was his eyes. They were a piercing green, but he never knew that when his mother looked at him, she never saw her son, but another. Another face she knew she could only forget by taking her son away._

" _Mother?!" The boy cried out. Fear rose in him as the woods grew closer. He had heard plenty of stories from the other kids how goblins liked to feed on bad children. Whenever a child misbehaved, their parent would leave them in the forest and they would never be seen again._

 _The boy began to cry. He knew he wasn't the best child. He messed up a lot. But whenever he asked his mother what he did wrong, he would receive a slap or she would yell at him. He never knew why. He could see hate in her eyes when she looked at him and he never knew why._

 _They reached the edge of the forest and stopped. The boy watched the trees and emptiness with tearful frightened eyes. He looked up at his mother. His heart broke. She bore no expression but a stoic stare. Soon they heard rustling in the leaves. He looked ahead, even though he was afraid, and saw four goblins appear. He cried out and tried to run, forgetting for a moment that his mother was still holding onto him. Realizing that his mother wouldn't let go, he stood behind her and held on to her dress, scared and confused._

 _Despite his great fear, he spoke up, "Mother…." he whispered so softly. "What's happening? What did I do?" He cried._

 _The goblins approached closer until they stopped, the edge of the forest dividing goblin and elf._

" _What do you want?" One of the monsters asked. "Why have you come?"_

 _For the first time since she had awoken him, the boy heard his mother speak. "I am leaving him with you."_

 _The goblins laughed. "We heard the tales your folk would spread, but no one has ever done so."_

 _They continued to bellow out with heavy laughter, and the boy feared the trees would fall from the loud thunder of their roaring amusement._

" _He is one of yours." The mother replied._

 _Soon the laughter ceased and the goblins and her son stared upon her in shock. The boy's eyes grew even wider. He couldn't believe it. How could his mother possibly believe that? He knew he was different, but wasn't everyone? That was what he was told. But not from his mother. No, his mother always told him he was different from the others. He wasn't like all the other kids or elves. In fact, she had told him once that he was something else. He just never wanted to believe it. Surely his mother loved him. Surely she knew it too._

 _He looked at the goblins. The biggest one of the four was staring at him. No, not staring. Watching. Then too, his eyes grew wide with realization. The boy knew that somehow the goblin had seen him before, had recognized him._

" _I am leaving him here with you. To be raised as what he is."_

 _The woman let go of the boy's hand and turned around. The boy ran behind her._

" _Mother!" He cried out, tears falling heavily from his green eyes. "Don't do this! Please! I'll be good. I promise. I'll be a better son. I promise!"_

 _He continued to cry, and she continued to walk away. He watched as her figure faded in the newly risen morning. A giant hand landed on his shoulder. He slowly looked up to see a menacing face stare back down at him. He made a sound but the young child wasn't sure if it was a laugh at his pain, or a grunt for the trouble they now had watching over him. Though the boy did not believe they would care for him._

 _Suddenly, his heart grew cold and his fear turned to anger. He knew what had happened._

 _He looked back to the horizon where his mother's figure was so small that he could not make her out, and he took a breath and yelled._

" _Mother! I won't forget this! I will find you again, and I will kill you!"_

 _The goblins watched the boy cry out his revenge. Only moments ago he had been crying and begging his mother to keep him, and now he was harden with anger and betrayal, he was vowing to end her life. And the boy knew this as well._

 _The goblin pulled him back and urged him into the forest and the boy followed, vowing to never forget this day. And still, he did not know what he did wrong._

* * *

The landing was softer than Rumplestiltskin had expected. Though he guessed death could mess with one's senses. He tried to recall what had happened and remembered Neverland. He remembered his father, Peter Pan, and coming back to Storybrooke. He remembered Pan trying to curse the whole town, making them into willing puppets, and he remembered killing his father. That was right. He had just killed himself as well. Stabbing the Dark One's dagger into his father's back and into his chest. So why was the ground so soft?

He groaned, trying to sit up but his body ached like he just fell from the sky. He heard a call and looked up. He saw Belle running in tall grass over to him, calling from what sounded like a distance, but she was next to him in just a few blinks and her voice grew clearer.

"Rumple? Rumple, are you okay?"

She looked scared and worried, close to crying and he felt guilty for making her feel like that. Though he couldn't recall doing anything that would upset her, except for the whole trying to kill himself bit.

"Rumple?"

"Belle." He weakly replied. "I'm alright." He wasn't sure he believed it. He couldn't remember what happened, until he saw everyone else.

The Charmings were all gathered together, including young Henry. His father was with him, making sure he was okay, and Rumple was relieved to see that his own son was safe as well. Standing next to Henry was Emma and next to her, Hook. The pirate. Rumplestiltskin groaned, trying to hold back his anger. Then he realized. There wasn't any. In the placement of anger was fear, cowardice. He remembered that feeling. And then he saw Regina, arguing with a pointed eared man.

Seeing Calum brought it all back. Rumplestiltskin remembered. An elf had stumbled into Storybrooke, saying he, the former Dark One, was a prince. The heroes tried to find a way to send him back home. A portal and a hat. Rumple remembered. Calum had tricked them.

"Rumple, are you sure?"

He blinked, looking back at Belle. How many times had she asked? She helped him sit up and he groaned, aching in the pain.

"Rumple?"

"I'm fine." He told her again, still not believing it.

"Here. I found this." Belle said, handing him his cane to him.

He sighed, hesitantly taking it in his hands. "Thank you."

With Belle's help he stood up, carrying his weight with the cane.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

He smirked. "Yes sweetie, I'm fine."

Belle smiled. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. For a moment Rumple wanted to forget everything and get lost in the kiss, but he knew there were more pressing issues at hand. One that sounded like Regina was trying to handle.

Breaking from the kiss the two looked over to the group. Regina seemed to be threatening Calum with a fireball and something about a cooked elf. While the imp in him enjoyed the threat, Rumple didn't fee like laughing. His leg was hurting and like the others, he needed to know what happened. He remembered the few short minutes before the vortex opened and he remembered the look on the elf's face before he widened the portal, sending them all to wherever they were.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin walked over to the group. It was a little harder for him to walk on grass with a cane but he managed well enough.

"Dad, are you alright?" Neal asked, seeing his father and Belle join the group. He had wanted to check on them but to be honest, he had gotten busy with making sure Emma and Henry were safe. As well as trying to figure out where they were and why Calum tricked them.

"Regina! Enough!" David urged the Evil Queen who was still threatening the elf with a fireball.

"No!" She argued, glaring at the elf. "Not until he tells us why the hell he betrayed us!"

"I didn't betray you." Calum insisted. "That would imply that I held any loyalty to you and I don't. I only hold loyalty to my Majesties."

He looked over to Rumple, seeing the slight winch in his expression. He noticed the cane and held out his arm. He flicked his fingers and soon the pain in Rumple's ankle was gone. The ex-sorcerer looked down, confused at first but soon understanding, and thanked him.

"You're welcome My Highness."

Rumple sighed. No, it wasn't a dream. The elf still existed and he still believed he was a prince.

"Now that you healed the imp maybe we can get back to the real matter at hand." Regina retorted venomously.

Calum looked at her with a stoic expression. "Enough with your threats. They are meaningless."

Regina scoffed. "You wanna bet?"

"Know this," Calum took a quick step forward, causing the Queen to step back. "We are in my land now, and whatever title you held back in your home does not matter here."

"Excuse me?"

"Regina," Snow stopped her step-mother before she could follow through her threat. Calum may not believe it, but she knew better. Regina wasn't happy, none of them were, and while she was working on being a better person for Henry, Snow knew that Regina only had so much patience and tolerance. And Calum was pushing it. Snow looked at him. "Please, just tell us why you brought us here."

"And where exactly are we?" Neal asked aside.

"I am sorry for the trick but I had no other choice. I had to bring the prince here."

"Why get us involved?!" Regina cried, still angry at the elf.

"Well you all seemed eager to be a part of the situation, I saw no choice in being subtle."

Rumple chuckled. He agreed. It was a nasty habit of the Charmings' to be involved in all the action, though he felt he was one to talk after all his years of manipulating lives for the sake of the curse. At least he wasn't a pest about it and knew how to keep his nose out of others business.

"Well where exactly are we?" David repeated Neal's question.

"Is this Eliron?" Henry asked, seeming overly excited at the situation. They could all understand, a bit. Ever since he had learned about the curse, he had wanted to go to another world, namely the Enchanted Forest. His parents had hoped that after the events in Neverland he would change his mind, but it seemed that wasn't the case. Though perhaps it was easier knowing they didn't have a sadistic teen after him.

Calum smiled at the boy. "No. We are on the edge of the forests of Eliron. We must walk to get there."

"And exactly how long will that take?" Hook asked. He was possibly the only one, next to Henry, who didn't seem too bothered by the trick. Rumplestiltskin figured he was simply happy to be out of the Storybrooke. Though he also wondered if the pirate was simply happy to still have Emma around him, as well as his Crocodile. After all, the pirate had spent hundred of years hunting him. He wouldn't be happy being separated again.

Calum sighed, wishing they hadn't asked him. "It will only take a few hours, perhaps three. However, I used up a lot of my magic to get the portal to work so I won't be able to teleport there. It seemed that it takes a lot of power to use magic in your town."

"That would be because of the curse." Rumple answered. It was the first time he spoke up among the group after their fall, but it was easier to talk about something he knew and agreed with. Not about him being a prince.

Calum didn't allow him to go into detail, suddenly seeming to be in a hurry. "Come, we must go."

"Awesome!" Henry exclaimed. His parents sighed.

"Henry." Emma said in a tone that often said she wasn't in the mood to deal with his need for adventure. For once, everyone agreed.

"Then let's go." David said.

"What?" His step-mother-in-law exclaimed, turning her anger to him.

Thankfully for the shepherd, Snow stepped in. "Regina, we know you're upset-"

"You're damn right!"

"But what else can we do? How do you suggest we get back home? At least this way we can take time to come up with another plan."

"What do you mean another plan?" Neal asked. "Can't we just use the hat again?"

Regina sighed. "The same number of people that go through the hat have to go back. It's the hat's rule."

"Not to mention it's not here anymore."

Everyone looked around. Hook was right. Strangely, the hat was missing. And it wasn't the only thing.

"Um…" Belle spoke up. "Where's Mother Superior?"

They looked around. Calum cursed. Unlike the others he did not care whether they had the hat or not, but seeing that the fairy was missing from their group seemed to irritate him. Rumplestiltskin wondered if there was more to him and the blue insect than Calum cared to inform.

The elf let out a sigh. "Never mind. We must go."

After a few moans and sighs everyone agreed. They had no other choice at the moment and despite how Regina hated to admit it, Calum was right about one thing. They were all in his world. They didn't know what dangers were about them and considering the expression they saw on Calum's face, they didn't think they wanted to know. So they set aside their issues, following the elf into the forest.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 8- The Riddle of Awaken Sleep: The groups meets a new face in the forest, Gryphin gains an ally, Rumple ponders, and everyone arrives in Eliron._

Whoo! I am so freaking happy! We finally arrived! I have been waiting for this for a long time! Now the fun really begins! Please review!

A/N: I am gathering some photos I am using as inspiration for the new characters and the scenery. If you would like a link to them, let me know. I would like for you to have an idea of sorts as you read the story. I can also put the links on my profile page. You don't have to, but if you'd like. :) :) :) :) :)

Also, you probably noticed Henry is with us now. I'm going to try and fit him in a little more than I planned for him, but no promises. And if you are wondering why Hook is with us, well...I got plans for him. :) He's going to have his scenes, but right now he's along for the ride. It's hard for him to give everyone a moment in each chapter. But that wouldn't be interesting either I think.


	8. The Riddle of Awaken Sleep

After reluctantly agreeing to follow Calum to Eliron, the group traveled through the forest. He said it was safer for travel. The Adair Forest, as their elfin guide called it, looked quite different fromthan the home of the Enchanted Forest natives. It was filled with redwood, sequoias, and oak trees. The branches of the oak grew long and wide and reached out to different directions. Neal had to stop and pull Henry down from one when he had gotten excited, saying he never climbed a tree like that before. The leaves were often green, but according to Calum fall was approaching and their color was fading to orange, red, and yellow. Wildflowers grew all along the path and through the forest floor. There were too many varieties and breeds of flowers that neither Snow nor Belle could name them all. They added more color to the forest alongside the leaves of autumn. And it was all beautiful.

Everyone soon fell into a silent awe, their only accompany was the distant chirping of birds, as they continued to follow Calum while constantly watching the forest, it's beauty never fading. Even Rumplestiltskin agreed that it was quite breathtaking. He didn't think even with this powers, if he still had them, he could create something so wonderful. But he wasn't surprised by the grand tour of this new realm. Elves were always known for their beauty. It only made sense that their home would be just the same.

Before he could continue with the thought that sparked from that knowledge, Calum had stopped and motioned for them all to remain quiet and still. David and Emma seemed ready to attack, their hands moving down to the gun strapped at their sides. While Hook was not wearing his sword at the time of their departure from Storybrooke, he was ready to fight with his hook as always. Even Regina had her hands ready to summon her magic if she needed it.

Everyone waited. No one whispered. Rumple was afraid to breathe and he quietly scolded himself again for the cowardice. They heard leaves rustling, but he figured it was the light breeze that was blowing at the moment.

"What is it?" Hook asked next to Calum.

"I'm not sure. It can't be-" He stopped.

They looked at him. What was he going to say? If Emma and Regina weren't already wary of the elf for his treachery, they were even more cautious now.

Before they could repeat the pirate's question or before Calum could finish his sentence, which he had no intentions of doing so, a dark figure shot out from the bushes and flew above them. The group's first reaction was to duck. Next, those with magic or weapons got ready to attack while the others remained low. Rumple was thankful for the elf for healing his leg. Now he could make sure Belle was safe. He quickly pulled her to him and looked for Neal, but saw that his son was safe and was protecting his own son.

The sudden chaos left the group and the air in silence. They released their breaths and relaxed.

"Birds?" David asked.

"No." Calum shook his head. "Just one."

"Sorry about that."

The sound of a new voice had everyone ready to attack again, but when they looked in the direction they only saw a girl. She appeared to younger than Henry if they had to guess, with brown hair tied in a pony tail. Gold ornaments rested on her pointed ears. Her eyes were a deep brown, but very loving. The humans relaxed. If this little girl meant them harm, she certainly didn't look like it.

"Hi." Her wide smile making a few of their group smile, namely David, Mary Margaret, and Henry.

She stepped out of the bushes she had been hiding in, her gold trimmed green dress tattered and torn.

"Sorry about that again. I was doing really good about being quiet, but I guess lunged to quickly and scared him off." She smiled.

"Hime?" Neal asked.

"The bird of course. It was a he. Couldn't you tell?"

"Uh." Neal shook his head. "No."

The girl laughed. It was a cute laugh too, like bells in the winter time.

"I'm Zana. Nice to meet you."

The shock only lasted a mere few seconds before Calum spoke up, walking up towards the girl. "Zana, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at him. She barely came up to his chest. "I was hunting."

"A bit too far I'd say. You should be closer to town."

"I would if that's where the birds are." She said. "But that doesn't matter now. Who are they?" She pointed to the humans, who looked more confused than before.

"They are no one to worry about. I need to get them to the King and Queen."

"Ah!" Zana gasped. "Is one of them-"

"It doesn't matter!" Calum yelled, startling everyone. He sighed, resting his head in his palm. He turned to look at the group.

"Oh forget it. Everyone, this is my sister. Zana."

* * *

A loud and low growl bellowed throughout Gryphin's castle. He threw a table across the room. It shattered against the stone wall and goblins of all sizes cowered in fear of their king's wrath. Aerik and the few goblins he had sent to the border had arrived, informing him that the humans and the elf were not there. The King had not expected the elf to land elsewhere, but he supposed it was his fault. While he was clever and cunning at times, half of his origin made him a fool the other times. And he was foolish to believe that he could defeat the elf and the prince so easily before they arrived atto Eliron.

Though if he was honest, it wasn't too foolish to believe that the elf and his traveling companions would arrive at the boarders. It was where they lost the pesky creature to begin with. He always kept an eye on the gates of Eliron. So when they saw an elf goingleaving towards the forest, and further than their hunting grounds, Gryphin knew he was headed to the boarder. And he needed to know why. He sent out a few goblins, along with Aerik, to capture the elf. They cornered him, but the damn elf had used a bean to escape. When Gryphin heard this he did not think too much about it. Why would he? Until the damn seer told him about the prince and he later saw the elf with the prince!

He growled again, trying to keep his anger down. If losing the elf and the prince was bad enough, knowing the fairy did not arrive with them made matters somewhat worse. He grinned wickedly at the damage he could do with a fairy, but that was no longer an option.

"Where do you think they will be now, sir?" Aerik asked. He was the only who felt safe to interrupt their King's silence. He always was Gryphin's favorite.

"Most likely headed to Eliron." Gryphin mumbled. He sat back down in his throne and rubbed his temples, exhausted from the day.

"Shall we go after them?"

"No. Let them be, f. For now. I need to know more."

He sighed, leaning his head against the wooden chair. If the Seer was determined that this elderly prince would determine his faith, than he would have to ensure that the prince wouldn't survive long enough to do so. He had to kill the prince, that wasn't an option until he knew, but he needed to know more about him. How did he survive and why was he a human? That question brought up the most curiosity.

"I can help with that."

Gryphin rose up from his throne, scanning the room for the intruder. The voice clearly wasn't one of his goblins and it certainly wasn't his own. He looked around but he didn't see anyone. Even his minions seemed baffled by this new voice who's owner they couldn't see.

"Show yourself now." He growled.

Gasps werep was heard among the goblins as a figure began to form in the middle of his throne room. AsIt the intruder became clear, Gryphin smiled. It was the fairy.

"How did you get here?" He asked her.

"I assume you mean to your realm?" Ruel Ghorm smiled.

"Sir, what do we do?" Aerik stood closer to his king. He seemed almost scared of the fairy's presence and Gryphin knew it was with good reason. But he wasn't afraid. He was rather overjoyed.

Gryphin smiled. "Leave so we can talk."

"Sir? I can't leave you here alone with a fairy."

The King slowly turned his head to his second in command. Had he refused his order? Thankfully, Aerik caught the question in his glare and left with the goblins following behind him until it was only the King and the fairy alone in the room.

"You have yet to answer my question." Gryphin said. He talked down the steps from his throne until he was just a few steps away from the fairy.

She smiled. "You must not know exactly you I am."

"Then tell me."

"I am Ruel Ghorm."

Gryphin's stomach dropped. He had heard that name before. Every goblin and elf had heard of it growing up . He wasn't sure if there was anyone in their realm who hadn't heard of that name. To them, Ruel Ghorm was the monster under the bed. He was grateful he had sent his goblins from the room. He wouldn't want them to see their King looking weak.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you. However, I am still not sure what you are doing here." He said.

"Arrived along with some humans and an elf."

"Ah, yes. I had seen them before they appearedarrived."

"Oh, how so?" She asked, curious to how he was able to see across realms.

"It doesn't matter. I have been told rather recently that the lost prince is among them. As you know these humans better than I, tell me. Is it true?"

Ruel's smile disappeared. "I fear so. And I assume you would want him dead?"

Gryphin looked at her, studying her. "What do you know?"

"A lot. More about him than you, however. Perhaps we can talk."

He smirked. "You want to form an alliance're wanting to ally together, aren't you?"

"If it gets me what I want, yes."

The King took a few steps closer, their faces nearly touching. He was surprised that she didn't flinch. She was a pure hearted fairy, or so many believed, and he was a goblin. While he may have been one of the best looking goblins there were, surely she would still be repulsed simply by his nature.

"And what is it you want?"

"The same as you my dear King. The prince…dead."

* * *

It seemed Eliron was a bit further than Calum had said, though they did stop for a few minutes to rest and chat once Zana joined their group. Rumple did not mind. Since Calum fixed his ankle and he no longer had to use a cane, Rumple was actually enjoying the walk. That was until his mind began to wonder.

He refused to believe any of the nonsense that began their journey, but he knew that the closer they got to Eliron, the more Calum's story seemed to make sense.

 _But it shouldn't,_ Rumple thought.

He didn't want it to make sense. He just finishedgot done dealing with his father. He couldn't deal with another. And he wouldn't. Unfortunately, the others seemed to be going along with the elf's lunacy, so it was up to him to disprove everything. He just had to find a solid idea.

Pandora's box kept appearing in his mind and it seemed to be his only lead to prove he wasn't a prince o. Or an elf. But he continued to get lost when he came to the part about blood magic, so he referred to his earlier conversation with Calum in the pawn shop.

 _"I've heard of Pandora's Box before. I've read about it. Since you seem to have some experience with it, surely you know its history. The real history," Calum added, "not the mythical stories of this world."_

 _"Unfortunately, its history is shrouded in darkness."_

 _"And yet you use an object you know nothing about?"_

 _"I didn't say I didn't know anything about it. I had learned that it was forged by some powerful beings. And I learned how to use it."_

Who were the powerful beings that forged the box he wondered. As he had told the elf, its history was shrouded in darkness. In fact, Rumplestiltskin knew he was lucky enough to learn what he could about it and even luckiermore lucky to actually use it. But it still didn't make sense. Every powerful and well-learned sorcerer, or sorceress, knew two things were certain about magic. Dead was dead. And _no one_ could break blood magic.

 _So you must be related._

He growled, causing Belle to look at him oddly. He just shook his head, telling her it was nothing. But he was wrong. It was something. It was proof. Or rather that was what the new voice in his head wanted him to believe. Which would mean Calum's story was real. He was a prince. A prince of the elves.

 _So it was elves who created the box?_ He asked himself.

He almost laughed. That was a shock. He had expected gods. After all, Pandora's Box was that of Greek mythology and it was the gods who handed Pandora herself the box. While he knew not all mythology and legends were accurate, all stories and tales came from some fact. Just like the Grimm fairy tales of their new world. While they were not correct, it was real. He figured the box, after given to Pandora, was simply lost in history. It was how all history became, lost. He had stumbled upon the box as he often did with his magical possessions. A deal. But to be honest, he couldn't remember the deal. Which was odd considering he always remembered how he came upon his most powerful objects, and Pandora's Box was indeed powerful.

"Rumple?"

He looked at Belle who pulled him out of his thoughts. Her hand was in his. He barely heard the conversation the others had gotten into to avoid the silence and looked in her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He smiled, or he tried to. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You seemed to be thinking about something really hard. What was it?"

He sighed. He looked back down at the ground, not paying mind to the beauty of the forest. He didn't care about it.

"Finding proof that I'm not what he thinks." He said, looking up at Calum.

Belle pursed her lips. "I am sorry Rumple."

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I was thoughtless before. I'm not sure what came over me."

He didn't say anything. He didn't think it was wise, but he knew what came over her. Belle was the kind of person that never missed an opportunity. A trait he recognized the first day they met. But he didn't think about that anymore. And he didn't think about what he could be for Belle or his son either. He didn't think about anything.

"Why do you still use that?" She asked.

He looked back at her and saw she was pointing to his cane. Although Calum had fixed his leg he was still using the piece of wood to walk. He didn't need it, but it helped. At least to keep his mind and nerves steady since they were still getting closer to Eliron. It was also a habit after twenty years of using it during the curse. Though he didn't like the cane and what it reminded him of, he did like it better than the walking stick he used to use back before he was the Dark One.

 _When you were nothing but a coward._

This time he bit back the urge to growl, not wanting to concern Belle even further. He didn't answer her about the cane and continued to walk in silence, waiting for the inevitable moment when they arrived at Eliron.

* * *

From the start of their journey it took three hours to arrive at Eliron. Three hours for Rumple to find some proof against the fraud of Calum's story and he found nothing. The more he thought of the box the more plausible it all sounded. He had even thought about his mother. His father, or Pan, had told him she was simple a whore when he had asked once. He believed it. His father wasn't the best gambler, but according to him, money wasn't the only thing that mattered. Growing up he heard stories about the kind of man his father was and being the perceptive child he was, he never questioned his father's answer about his mother. _There were a lot of women,_ Malcolm once said, _it could be anyone of them._

That was his answer. His story was that he was simply left at his door for Malcolm to care for. What he never understood, even after he grew up and came to the realization that he didn't need a mother, was why she didn't take him with her. Calum hadn't told him that reason. If he truly was their prince, why did they give him up? Was it that even as an ethereal prince, he wasn't wanted?

"Wow!" Henry exclaimed.

Rumple looked up to see what was so intriguing that would cause his grandson to practically yell out in excitement and pull him out of his thoughts.

It was Eliron.

There was a clearing in the woods and looking around Rumple realized that they had already passed by some houses where elves stood outside, watching the parade of humans invading their homeland. Why had he not noticed them before? He was known for being perceptive and seeing things others could not. He was that way even before magic. Perhaps he was more engrossed in this ridiculous story than he had thought.

"Rumple?"

He looked to his side. Smiling, he answered Belle before she could ask. "I'm alright."

"Dad, are you seeing this?" Henry asked back to Neal.

"Yeah, I see it kid." Neal said.

"It's beautiful." Snow commented. Rumple agreed. Though they were still a bit far away to get a close look.

"Shall we go?" Calum asked them all.

"Lead the way." David smiled.

They began their trip into the city of Eliron. As they started Rumple caught Belle and Neal glancing at him. No doubtthought checking to see if he was still okay with everything. He wasn't going to tell them the truth. While he was certain Belle knew he wasn't doing well with the current events, he knew by the look of his grandson's face and everyone's quiet contentment that they were all rather looking forward to this new adventure.

He laughed inwardly. When had he been considerate of others? Especially of those who either wanted him dead or despised him enough to allow him to die? He guessed it didn't matter. If the Charmings and their crew wanted to find amusement in his pain, he would let them. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

They made their way through the town. While the marketplace seemed to be much like the marketplaces back in the Enchanted Forest, only nicer, the homes seemed more natural. There were some with water mills and a few that were placed at the root of trees. There was even one house that seemed to be built around a tree. When Snow or David, Rumple wasn't really listening, had commented on it, Calum had explained to them that elves worked with nature. That just as trees and plants were, nature, was a living things and shouldn't be destroyed for the comfort of men. Rumplestiltskin wasn't sure if he was insulting them all, but it felt that way. He supposed with their reputation of grand beauty, knowledge, and wisdom, elves had a bit of an arrogant streak. At least he got that part.

His mind wandered to a previous thought. Beautiful. That's what elves were in general. There was beauty in their architecture, clothing, and looks. Even Calum looked beautiful when he arrived in Storybrooke, despite the recently beaten appearance he showed up in. Rumple hadn't realized how quickly the elf had healed until he looked ahead and noticed he looked in pristine condition.

People had called Rumple many things in his lifetime. Beautiful was never one of them. It wasn't a solid argument and one he certainly wouldn't use to disprove the theory of him being an elf, but it was a fact. Elves were eternally youthful and graceful looking, even at a mature age. They could see in it in the inhabitants as they walked by. And here he was old and wrinkles covering his face. He appeared to be in his mid-fifties when in fact, by the time he acquired the curse he was in his early-forties. One could argue with him on that, but someone in a medical field would offer the suggestion that it was all stress. He wasn't in the medical field, but Rumple would agree.

Before he was even ten, when his father abandoned him, he had to worry about making a life. While children were often forced to work at such a young age, if they were unlucky like him, but they would often come into a stable lifestyle. However, having that weight of stress on him while growing up, crippling himself in the war, and losing his wife to a pirate took a toll on Rumple. By the time he was in his teen years, his hair was beginning to gray. By thirty, age lines began to show. It all seemed to go downhill from there. Feeling somewhat better and having an eternal life seemed to be another positive outcome of the curse. If only it could have helped him look more…beautiful.

"Rumple, are you seeing this?" Belle asked next to him.

He sighed. Why was his mind drifting so much? He looked up at the castle, and awed at the beauty.

Up close, the castle was large and wider than they had previously seen of it, though castle didn't even seem like the right word. There seemed to be many courtyards and walkways, which were filled with villagers and noblemen alike. The courtyards were filled with flowers and a few trees to give shade if the sun ever got too hot. There were bridges, which rose above canals of the clearest water any of them had ever seen. The ground seemed to be made of white stone, along with the bridges and pillars that stood, and were carved in intricate designs.

The castle rose above the courtyards and looked like it was rested on a large cliff, where light waterfalls feel between arches. They came to a large door carved of thick oak, images of great battles artfully crafted into the wood. When the guards stationed there moved aside after seeing Calum, he opened the door wide enough for everyone to pass through. They were amazed that he was able to even move the door. While he seemed to have muscles, his whole body seemed fragile compared to the implied heaviness of the door. Rumple wondered if it was an illusion or magic was used to help move the door. Not being able to sense magic was a side effect of losing it all, and he hated it.

Inside was even more beautiful. The entry way was spacious and was floored with marble. More pillars of white stone showed deepway into the castle. It also appeared that Calum wasn't lying about elves working with nature. The large arched windows held no glass and it allowed thin branches to invite themselves in, forming to the architecture of the palace. On those branches were leaves and a few flowers, adding more of the natural touch to the elfin beauty. The windows were outlined with carved wood, which complimented the doors. The further they walked into the castle, the more they noticed the interior was decorated with flowers, exotic plants, and open archways to let in natural sunlight. The windows that did hold protection from the rain and wind were stained glass. Only one held an image. That window was placed shortly off the ground of the middle floor of the double stairway, which were marble with an emerald green runway carpet. The whole design had a touch of an light, elegant, Romanesque feel.

"Wait here. I will return shortly." Calum said, headed towards the stairs. Zana followed him.

"Where are you headed?" David asked.

"To bring the King and Queen."

For hundreds of years there were very few times when Rumple actually felt nervous, but now his palms felt sweaty and he noticed he was gripping on the handle of his cane rather hard.

"Well this should be fun." Regina smiled at her former mentor. Everyone began to wander aimless around the rotunda they were stopped at.

Rumple just gave a firm smirk. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of answering that.

"Leave him alone." His son said, though not loud enough to bring everyone's attention to him.

Rumple felt guilty for making his son feel the need to defend him, but right now he began to feel tired and worn out. He wasn't sure if that was because he was still getting use to not having any magic, or that he had been worrying himself and thinking too hard on the possibilities ever since they arrived. He wasn't sure, but he did know he was ready to lie down and wake up from this dream.

"Regina, be nice." Snow said. "We're guest here."

The mayor scoffed. "Oh please. You're just excited you get to meet more royalty and you don't want the imp here ruining your chances of having a friendship with these people."

"Both of you knock it off." Emma scolded.

Before long Calum returned with Zana trailing behind his trail., and Rumple's heart began to beat louder. He quietly told it to be still, but nearly stopped when he saw two grand figures behind their guide.

Why the hell was he so nervous? This wasn't real and these people weren't his parents. This was all false and he had surely died, his afterlife playing a trick on him.

Everyone gathered back together to greet the royals, but they were staring at Rumple.

"Everyone," Calum said. "Meet the High King and Queen of Eliron. His Majesty Eoin and Her Majesty Aisling."

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 9- The Beginning Words of a Traveling Tale: Rumple meets his parents, the group has dinner with the king and queen , two enemies talk about history, and realizations come to light._

A/N: I had meant for this to be told before but kept forgetting. The goblins in this story are most likely more categorized as Orcs. They are not the small mischievous goblins of Harry Potter or other fantasy titles. Most of the inspiration comes from the Lord of the Rings so feel free to look at their imagery for a basis of comparison. I just do not want you to think this is set in the Lord of the Rings universe because it's not.

Next, in the last chapter I offered the opportunity for me to send you the photos of the photos I used for inspiration. I will still offer them, but to make things easier it will be on my tumblr page. I hardly ever use tumblr but I think it will help in this case and point. Again, I do not own ANY of the photos and all credit goes to their artist. The link to my tumblr page is here:

Lastly, the King's name is pronounced as Owen, but Eoin looks so much cooler. And that was how it was spelled when I came across it. I am using the name Aisling from the movie The Secret of Kells. :)


	9. The Beginning Words of a Traveling Tale

Rumple wished there was an analog clock in the rotunda. At least he would have had the ticking of the seconds to focus on rather than the drowning silence of unknown fear and having no idea what to do. If he still had his magic he would simply 'poof' out of the castle and somewhere he felt safe. Though he wasn't sure if there was such a place in this new realm and with or without magic, he had no way of returning to Storybrooke.

Never had he thought that Snow and her precious Charming would _ever_ come to his rescue, but sure enough the princess greeted the elfin King and Queen with her wide smile and stretched out her hand. Though he suspected Regina was right before. They did seem rather excited to meet the royals. Of course he was joking himself in think that they would help him in any way.

"I'm Snow White. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The King and Queen took her hand as well as David's when he offered it.

"This is our family and a few friends."

Snow went on to introduce her daughter, step-mother, and grandson. Along with his father and Emma's…friend. Rumple smirked at the stumble. Like the princess and her pirate were fooling anyone by saying they were just friends. Though he noticed his son's quick smile when Snow introduced Hook as such. She also introduced Belle and Gold. Of course she wasn't going to introduce him as Rumplestiltskin and she certainly wasn't going to introduce him as the other's son. She knew he would kill her slowly. So she left that question hanging in the air.

"We apologize for the...intrusion." David hesitated. "Let's just say a lot has happened."

"It's perfectly alright." The King said.

They were shocked by what they heard. Not that he seemed okay by a large group of strangers, humans no less, being led into his home; but rather his voice. It was deep and smooth like velvet. The voice one would expect from a king. His eyes looked to be a grayish color, perhaps of silver. His white hair was smoothed back behind his ears where the hair came just a few inches below. His face showed maturity and age, but it was in a way one would describe old men; aging like fine wine. Even still, he was quite handsome. If he had to be honest, truly honest, Rumple could see much of himself in the King when it came to facial similarities. And apparently, so did the others. They each took their turn glancing back at him and the King, as if they were seeing a double image.

"We apologize if Calum had taken you away from your home. I assure you that was not our intention." The Queen replied, returning their smiles.

"Well it wasn't my attention either, but they insisted." Calum said to the side.

Eoin gave a small chuckle. "It's alright Calum. You may go now."

"As may you Zana." Aisling said.

The two siblings left the group to the Majesties and Rumple quickly heard Zana ask her brother who the prince was. He smirked. He wasn't surprised she didn't guess him. He didn't fit his own criteria of a prince.

"You must be Rumplestiltskin." The Queen said.

Rumple looked up at the woman, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on him, and noticed she was looking straight at him. Apparently Snow's little introduction didn't fool them.

The queen was as beautiful as he would have expected. Her light brown hair came down below her shoulders, even with it pinned up with a gold flower ornament carefully placed in the strands. Her eyes were dark green, her face perfectly smooth of any age lines or wrinkles, and from her delicate pointed ears hung long beaded earrings. The dress she wore was an elegant shade of a recently turned autumn leaf with trimming of gold. Finally, they all noticed one trait among the two, aside from their ears. Everyone was getting use to that part. Neither the king nor queen wore a crown. Rumple wandered if they were simply humble or they didn't want to make too much of a show.

The former Dark One cleared his throat but didn't say anything. He was lost for words and it shocked everyone, including Regina.

"Wow." She whispered.

"Um, Your Majesties, we were hoping perhaps you could help us get back home?" Snow asked, interrupting the silence.

The king and queen looked at each but not seeming worried or confused.

"We will be happy to help you back home." Aisling smiled.

"But please do mind it might take a few days. Traveling through realms is not an easy task." The King added.

"Oh believe me, we know." Regina sighed. "I mean, unless you have a bean."

"I fear we gave our last one to Calum to-"

Again, silence threatened to drown Rumplestiltskin as he worked on not even looking towards the royal's way. He never knew how to handle awkwardness. What was worse that he didn't feel in control and that was where he worked best. Control of the situation at hand. Control of the information given. Control of his own fear and heart-

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Queen Aisling asked no one in particular, though the former Dark One half expected it was meant for him.

"Yeah." Henry answered for everyone. Rumple wondered if that big grin of his would become permanently stuck on his face.

"Um, buddy, I don't know if it's-"

"It's perfectly alright. We insist." The king smiled. "A few of our servants will lead you to your rooms. Once you have settled in you may join us for dinner."

"Our rooms?" Emma asked.

"Of course. You will be staying here. Is that alright?"

There was a slight pause when no one quite knew what to say. Except Hook.

"Oh I have no problem with that." He grinned.

Rumple felt Belle's grip around his arm tighten ever so slightly. He didn't blame her. He didn't like the idea either, but after seeing her pressed smile he realized that it was in anticipation of their staying rather than the pirate who still wanted him dead, living in the same vicinity.

"We wouldn't want to intrude."

"Truly, it's no issue. After all, you have all come a long way. Surely you would like to rest."

"We would love to." Snow replied eagerly.

"Are we sure that's a good idea?" Emma asked. Regina agreed, surprisingly.

After all, they were just thrown into a hidden realm with a man who an elf claimed to be the prince of this lost land. It was awkward and half of the group had no idea how to handle it, let alone fathom the whole concept. Besides, they had barely even talked about it amongst themselves. Could they really just accept it now for time's sake?

But to Rumple's distaste, there was no more argument and soon servants began to lead them up the stairs. Rumple tightened his grip on his cane and Belle's hand. He feared he would leave a bruise on her but she only smiled when she looked at him. She leaned in and whispered to him that it would be all right. Besides, the queen was right. They needed rest. He was sure Belle had used the word 'queen' for his sake rather than 'your mother' and he thanked her immensely for it, making him realize how difficult it felt to hear Belle so engrossed in the story and nearly taking it to truth when Calum arrived.

Before they turned the corner Rumple quickly looked back to look at the king queen. He wasn't sure what to make of their expressions.

* * *

"Well that went well." Aisling smiled after they were certain the group was out of hearing range. Her husband chuckled.

"Perhaps, but we have yet to have dinner. That's when the real trouble will come."

"He didn't look quite happy." She said.

Eoin sighed. "He has been through a lot in his lifetime. Surely this is the last thing he needs."

She took her husband's hands in hers and they walked through the halls. "Do you think it was right of us to bring him here? Do you think it would have been better to leave him be?"

The king turned to look at his wife. He could hear the sadness and see the uncertainty in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't have a proper answer for her. He only questioned what he felt needed to be asked.

"Would you rather him never know the truth?"

Aisling sighed, laden with worry that only a mother could feel for her child. "I don't know. But I do know we need him now, and perhaps…he needs this more than we do."

Eoin tried to smile but it was heavy. Neither of them knew what to expect at dinner but they were certain it wouldn't go well.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Rumple smirked. Seventy-four. That was how many times Belle had asked him that question. And that was starting when he woke up. Though he knew she did it because she cared about him and since he cared about her in return, he would continue to answer.

"I'm not sure."

Belle blinked. That was actually surprising, but she had wondered how long he could keep the illusion that he was perfectly okay with…everything.

"I know this is crazy, Rumple. It's like you've been picked up and placed in this whole new world…with your parents."

"That's exactly what it's like." He said, trying to laugh to lighten the mood. It didn't work well.

"I'm here for you Rumple." She took his hand in his.

He had placed the cane against a corner. He knew that he couldn't continue to carry it around him, even if it did help keep his nerves calm. But he knew he had Belle for that. Also, he would eventually have to face everything, right?

"I just don't understand something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"If they already knew who you were, why didn't they just say something?"

Rumple smirked. "Perhaps I got my handling of awkward situations from them."

"You're a master with words Rumple. It was quite shocking to see you speechless."

"Well surely you have seen me speechless before. I always seem to be around you."

Belle giggled and he smiled. He loved knowing he could make her laugh and it still astounded him that she could ever love him.

"So, um, are you going to join everyone for dinner?"

He paid quick attention to his hands, trying to find an answer. He didn't want to, but he knew he was expected by everyone. It would also be rude not to join an invitation from a king and queen, no matter who they were, and at least then he would have some answers. Solid answers that he could use as proof that all of this was just a made-up story.

 _Than again, aren't you already a made-up story?_ The imp in him asked.

 _But perhaps your story isn't over._ He really had to figure out what that new voice was.

"I don't see why not." He looked up at Belle. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Remember, I'll be right there." She said looking straight in his eyes.

* * *

Being that they all arrived with the clothes on their back and no suitcase, the king and queen had offered many elegant dresses and suits for their visitors. Snow and Regina were dressed in two different shades of red. One lighter and the other one darker. Rumple smirked seeing that the colors were appropriate with their wearers. Regina was just happy to be not be wearing green and gold, though she didn't say that out loud. Emma's dress was a light cream color which he found appropriate to her name. And Belle…

He had to force his eyes away as to not appearing rude with his staring. He had expected a blue dress for her, much like the color of her maid outfit for when she worked for him, or a golden yellow of the ball dress when they first met. While green was mostly the color associated with elves and it looked well on Calum and his sister, the dark emerald dress perfectly fitted Belle perfectly, knocking the breath from Rumplestiltskin's chest. Her gown came down to a low curve just above the top of her chest and perfectly showed off her collarbone and pale cream shoulders. And here he was wearing a long-sleeved, dark red, silk tunic with a black leather vest, black pants, and boots. While he looked properly dressed to be in front of royals, next to Belle, he looked far less beautiful than next to any elf.

The boys were dressed in similar tunics of different and lighter colors, with the exception of Hook who didn't wish to remove his pirating clothes. While he may not understand magic like the others, he was always quick to understand the situation at hand and could follow the chain of events. So he had figured that the elves locked away in a hidden realm had not ever seen or heard of a pirate before, so he was proud to show them. However, Emma had come by his room earlier (he resented being down the hall from her and knowing she was sharing with Baelfire didn't help him feel better) and let him know that it would probably be wise to at least lose the leather overcoat and hook. While she agreed she didn't know anything about being around royalty or how to present one's self to a king and queen, she figured it would look better if he didn't look too much like a pirate.

Once they were seated at the largest table Emma had ever seen King Eoin instructed the servants to bring out the food. Elves seemed to come from all directions with large plates of all sorts of foods.

The Charmings and Regina were quite shocked. Being royalty themselves, they had never had such a wonderful feast for themselves or guest. They wondered if this was simply elfin hospitality or because of the occasion, which had yet to be brought up. Each person had their own Cornish hens which was superb and the table was filled with fruits, sides, and desserts of culinary expertise. Henry's eyes grew wider than his smile and his parents laughed. Though they were concerned with him getting a sugar rush from the desserts he was already sneaking onto his plate, they hoped all the food he was throwing down his stomach would tire him out quickly. Parenting skills set aside, they were happy to see him so carefree.

They all began to eat and fill themselves with what they all agreed was the greatest food they had ever had. An unfamiliar feeling grew in Rumple's stomach and he knew it wasn't his hunger being satisfied. He decided that for arguments sake, he would agree that he was an elf and their prince. He was denied all this food when for all his human life, up until he acquired the curse, he had to scrape every corner for something to eat. Some days he and his father went without it and he accepted it. After Pan abandoned him and he began to live with his aunts, food was a little easier to come by. But that was because the two women couldn't bare to watch a young growing boy denied food when they had enough in their lifetime.

He took another bite of the hen and bit back his anger. If he _was_ their stupid little prince, why did they abandon him too?

"This is all delicious." Snow said in her casual sweet voice. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"It's the least we could do. Calum did take you away from your home and for that, we apologize."

"I imagine you do." Killian replied to the king. "After all, it's not us you were wanting."

"Hook!" Emma hissed between him and Neal. She didn't think anyone wanted to discuss that topic, but everyone knew it had to be approached eventually. It was the reason they were here, but leave it to the pirate to blurt it out.

The king and queen looked at each as if almost ashamed. However, being royalty they kept their appearances and returned to the gracious hosts they were.

David spoke up next, hoping to change the topic to a more comfortable one. "May I ask who exactly Calum is? I'm sorry, it's just we didn't really get to know him that well."

Eoin smiled. "Calum is my…representative, so to speak. His little sister, Zana, works for my wife."

"What does she do?" Snow asked.

Rumple snorted. He muted the conversation in his mid, not caring what the siblings jobs were. He questioned why the Charmings would even be talking about this matter until he realized, they were stalling. Perhaps dragging out his torture.

He felt Belle's eyes on him and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything. It sickened him to think the pirate had the right idea by simply getting on with the discussion that was doomed to come. He listened to the conversation the royals were having and realized that, unsurprisingly, Snow and David had started talking about themselves and how they were cursed for twenty-eight years and Rumple hoped they would just shut up.

However, when he looked at the king and queen, he was shocked at what he saw. Their expressions were respectful, but dull. As if they were hearing a story they had already heard. Before he knew what he was going to, he said, "You knew."

Everyone looked at him, confused by his statement.

"You knew all along." He repeated.

And then Emma spoke up, which she quickly regretted. "I remember Calum saying something like they were...watching?" The quick jab to the arm by Neal made her realize exactly what she had said. She didn't dare look toward Gold with her wide shocked eyes. It would certainly be a look that she couldn't survive.

"What does that mean?" Her father asked, looking at the King Eoin.

The elf cleared his throat, not sure how to begin the conversation. Rumple hadn't known when he started to glare at his so-called father, but he saw the man avoid his eyes.

 _They went through so much trouble to bring me here, and now they can't even look at me,_ he thought. He scoffed out loud. He wasn't surprised.

"You're allowed to be angry with us." His mother said, as if it would fix the situation.

He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Oh, I'm not angry."

With that note Rumplestiltskin stood up from the table and walked away. Belle was relieved that he was simply headed back to the room they were given and not wandering off where she couldn't find him. While he wasn't crippled anymore, they didn't know this land or city. Also, he didn't have any magic and while she knew no one in the city would dare hurt their prince ( _if this is all real_ , she reminded herself), she couldn't help but worried. She looked over to Neal and saw that he looked the same.

Silence hung over the table like a drape, to heavy to move. Henry just played with his food, either too full or not hungry anymore. He might still be a child in some way, but he was old enough to understand the gravity of the situation. Emma and Neal exchanged glances and the others seemed rather content with the silence. Though Regina did seem a little disheartened if Belle had to guess.

"I think that went well." Hook smiled. Neal wanted to punch him.

* * *

"True Love?" Gryphin asked.

He and Ruel Ghorm had spent the last few hours going over history. His history, a small snippet of her history which he was determined to know more, and the prince's history. Or rather, the parts Blue wanted the Goblin King to know. She had informed him of his spinner background and how he came to acquire the curse. How the Dark One lost his son due to his own selfishness and how he almost lost his True Love in a similar way.

"Well, they believe they are." Blue said. "There is no proof."

"Ah. That is a shame." He grinned.

"What do you mean?"

Gryphin leaned forward from his throne, laying his arms across his knees. Not the most regal position for a king, but he wasn't needing to make appearances. That was only for his goblins so he never lost their command.

"Imagine what we could do to them both if they were True Love. Everyone knows love is love, but True Love? That's the real fun."

"And what do you know of love?" Blue questioned from a chair she had conjured. She knew goblins weren't capable of love, but the question wasn't to answer what she already knew. She despised the imp but Belle, despite her recent actions against the fairy, Blue rather liked Belle and didn't want to see her harm. But if she wished to darken her heart by believing she loved Rumplestiltskin, she would let the human. Their choices were their own to make and she couldn't interfere. She smiled at the beautiful lie.

"Nothing." The goblin replied. "However, I do know which is stronger and those that are stronger are more fun to play with. But I don't want to talk about love lost. Tell me, Ruel Ghorm, how are you here again?"

She stared blankly at him. "You know how."

"I know the concept, but I do not know the truth."

"What truth are you looking for?" She asked casually.

"You are Ruel Ghorm. You are the monster under the bed to all those who live in this realm. After all, it's because of you we are here."

If Blue hadn't spent hundred of years perfecting her reactions, which was only broken one time by the imp, Gryphin would have seen her eyebrows raise and her eyes widen.

"How do you know that?"

He laughed. "I lost in my last battle against Eliron. All I gained from it was wounded pride, broken bones, and the one weapon that could kill us both." She knew by 'us', he meant goblins and elves. Not her. But she let him continue. "But as you already know, I lived there once."

"Yes, you told me. On the outskirts."

He smiled. "And I told you about my mother and how she gave me no answer to her treatment of me. But by 'there' I did not mean the city. I meant the castle."

This time she didn't hold back. She stared at him with a shocked expression. The castle? But how was that possible?

"What?"

"Yes." He leaned back in his throne, his head resting on a bent hand. "I use to live in the castle. But it was a long time ago and to be honest, I was rather small. And by live I mean…visited."

Blue's expression returned to a dull annoyance. She wished he would get on with it. She also wished she could figure out who exactly the Goblin King reminded her of, but she couldn't place it.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

He chuckled. "It doesn't matter. We are drifting. The point is that I know how you are here and I know what you did."

Now it was her turn to smile. "Not everything."

The king looked at her, confused. And then he smiled. And they continued to talk.

* * *

"Rumple?"

Belle closed the door behind her, hoping her boyfriend would be the first thing she saw. But the bed was empty and there wasn't a person in the room. She called out again.

"Rumple?"

A few seconds later she heard a response from the balcony. She walked out to see him leaning against the wall. If he wasn't, she would have easily spotted him from the door as the balcony was right across from the double oak entry of the grand room. In fact, there were two balconies in his room. The second faced across the large king canopy bed which had oak corner pillars and lace drapes tied back. The sheets were white silk and the room was quite spacious. It definitely seemed fitted for a prince, but Belle didn't say it. She was learning that no matter what she wanted for Rumple, there were some thoughts at the moment better kept unspoken.

"Hey." She smiled, leaning against the wall with him. This balcony was the smaller one and so she felt they were pressed between the railing and the doorway. She settled for leaning against the doorway to give them both space. She figured Rumple would want to remain hidden.

"Are you okay?" She asked. She lost count how many times she had done so.

He smiled, thinking the same thing, but answered her anyways. He was learning that he couldn't keep telling her he was fine.

"No."

"No? Was it because of Hook?"

He smiled again. "No, but I do wish."

They remained silent for a few more minutes and to give him time, Belle looked out upon the view. The city from this direction was almost hidden by the trees. If they peered from close at the railing, they could make out a few buildings of marketplaces. Other than that, the view was mostly of the forest. It was even more beautiful from afar and seeing it as a whole. If they looked even closer they could see a few houses in the trees up high. Belle figured they were for scouts to signal danger. Though she wasn't sure what danger they would look for. Along with the abundance of thick forest there was mountain ranges afar. Surely there was enough cover for enemies to hide in to attack. But she didn't know much about battle tactics and came to the conclusion that elves, who worked with nature, had their own way of spotting out enemies.

She looked back to Rumple, hoping he was ready to talk more.

"Are you angry?" She asked.

Rumple sighed. He wasn't sure if angry was even the right word. He was enjoying a great meal and trying to avoid the lunacy of the current situation, and then all of a sudden he was brimming with rage. However, he had realized that without the Dark Curse, that anger was lessened. He didn't have the darkness fueling his hatred. This was ordinary hatred, but it still hurt. It hurt a lot.

"A bit." He lied.

"Well the Queen did say you had the right to be."

He laughed. "Of course I do. So why does that feel like it's wrong?"

He walked back inside and Belle followed him. He went to sit down in a chair and while it was a very comfortable chair, it didn't help his nerves. He looked over to his cane in the corner, wondering if he should go and get it until he realized Belle was talking.

"-to just focus on getting home. We can forget everything else. You've been through a lot."

"How do I know it's true?" He asked without realizing it.

"What?" Belle asked.

He sighed and leaned back his head before look back at her. "Ever since we arrived, I have been racking my brain trying to find some answer to prove all of this false. But I have nothing. In fact, when I think I found an answer, it only seems to help prove it true."

There was more silence. With the curse, he would have never told Belle all of that. He would have given her some answer to satisfy her and than brush her help off. But now, he didn't have a curse. Now it felt okay to talk to her and open up to her. But he knew why he really did it. Right now, he was just so damn tired.

Belle saw this and walked from the bed she was sitting at and leaned in, giving him a kiss.

"I'm sorry." Rumple said. "You didn't have to leave such a nice meal for me."

"Of course I did. I couldn't get through desert without knowing if you were okay." She joked. "If it helps, I don't think the Queen cares much for Hook."

He laughed. It did help.

* * *

After dinner, the group settled down in their rooms. The queen had promised that they would all receive a grand tour of the city, though Rumple figured it was a ploy to get on his good side. He laughed at it. Only Belle, his son, and his grandson were on his good side. Everyone else he tolerated.

Eliron was just as beautiful at night as it was in the day. Lights from houses and the palace shined on the canals below and fireflies came out to play. He smiled at the few children below in the courtyard who were trying to chase them. He figured Henry would want to try as well and knowing his son, Baelfire would let him. He might even join Henry himself.

Rumple's smile faded. Despite the years of not knowing he even had a son and the very short half-year they had together, Baelfire was already a much better father to Henry than he ever was to Bae. It hurt him to know that, but he knew it was his fault. He sighed and walked back inside from the balcony, closing the French doors. Belle was taking a warm bath and he could hear the water running in the next room. So he decided to dress for the night, appropriate clothes were also provided, and settled down. Unfortunately, his mind wondered back to all the evidence he had gathered.

He certainly looked like he could be the King's son. If Pandora's box needed blood magic, a fact he belittled himself for missing (wasn't he suppose to be smart?), he must be related to its creator if _he_ could use it. But so could Pan. However, that was only on Neverland and while the island's power was strong with it being made of dreams, _no one_ could break blood magic. But than he realized, the elves here in this hidden realm were nothing like the small mischief elves back home in the Enchanted Forest. And he knew _nothing_ about them. He never had a need to before. Now he knew what he had to do.

He turned over to try and go to sleep, determined to learn everything he could about this land and its magic tomorrow. It's been a few days since he lost his curse and he had time to adjust. Now it was time to work and find out who these people really were.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 10- The Rippling of a Brook: The group tours the city, Rumple searches for answers while Belle finds her own, Henry gets hurt, and Rumple answers a question._

Belle's dress? Yes, you know the one I am talking about. The one she wore in Camelot and had on when she arrived back in Storybrooke? That one where she looked hot? Yeah. That one. :) :) :) :)

The writing seems to be getting easier and lighter. I think the reason is that I got past one of the really hard parts. Describing Eliron, and now I can focus more on dialouge at the moment rather than the thoughts of the characters and what they are going through. If you don't think Rumple's reaction is accurate, all I can say is wait. Rumple isn't the type to blow up...ever really, but he will later. Like, a lot later. He has to go through a lot first. Right now I see him as taking things slow and focusing on proving the story false rather than fighting against the King and Queen. After all, he doesn't even believe they are his parents so why bother. He's more aggravated than pissed off or upset I think. To him it's all an annoying gnat who won't leave him alone and he's trying to deal with it the way he knows how. Rumple just lost all of his powers and surprisingly survived, I'm sure he's also in some sort of shock so I see his behavior as...not Rumple normal. All I can is please be patient.


	10. The Rippling of a Brook

Belle watched at the front gate as Neal left with the group for their royal tour of the city. Calum and Zana led them, a bit to the brother's dismay she noticed. Earlier that morning Neal had asked her if she was sure she didn't want to join but Belle assured him she was fine. She had wanted to visit the city. It was quite alluring, but Rumple wasn't going. Neither of them were surprised but Belle felt she needed to stay with Rumple in case he needed her for support. Though she wasn't sure how much of it he would accept.

 _Moments before:_

" _He probably doesn't want to do anymore walking after yesterday, but wouldn't it be better than staying in a palace with the two people who believe he's their son?"_

 _Belle smiled. "I think he's going to look for clues to prove them wrong. And I d_ _on_ _'t want to leave him alone."_

 _Neal understood and returned her smile. "Alright. Hey, if I can I'll bring you back something. I don't think the money_ _from_ _back home will work here but I'm going to see if I can use me being the prince's son to my advantage for some free gifts."_

 _Belle almost smacked him on the arm. They both knew talking like that in front of Rumple would only make him feel worse, but they teased about it among themselves. She felt bad. Almost._

" _Neal! Don't do that." She playfully scolded him._

" _I was joking. Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior." He smiled. "And don't worry about Hook. I'm keeping an eye on him."_

 _Belle thanked him. Neither of them liked that the pirate was here with them but the further he stayed from Rumple the better they both felt._

" _Thank you. Now go and have fun. We'll see what we can find here."_

" _Alright. Take care of dad."_

" _I will." She smiled._

Belle turned around once everyone left her sight and headed back inside, hoping Rumple was awake by now. Usually it was Belle who would sleep in but considering the recent circumstances, she wasn't surprised Rumple was still asleep when she woke up. So she quietly got ready and left him be.

She began up the stairs until she heard her name. Look back at the voice she saw Rumple at bottom of the steps. He was dressed in his Armani suit.

"Rumple, your clothes."

He glanced down at them. "Yes, the king and queen had them washed for us. I believe your clothes are clean as well."

She was dressed in a lighter more relaxing dress than the night before and felt comfortable enough not to change back to her clothes from Storybrooke. She looked over him and while she wasn't a therapist, it was easy to understand why Rumple would change back. He believed that the more he pretended none of this was real, the easier it would be to believe it. Meaning he couldn't dress the part of the lost prince.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, heading back down the steps until she reached him.

"I was just going to look around. Are you not joining the others?"

"I wanted to be here in case you needed me."

"Belle-"

"No." She stopped him. "Rumple, you need me right now. Please don't push me away."

He opened his mouth to try and stop her but knew it was pointless. He should know by now that he couldn't get rid of her. He smiled. "I'm sorry you missed the tour because of me."

"Don't you dare be sorry, mister." She smiled. "Besides, Eliron will still be there tomorrow. And maybe we can go together?"

He gave her a kiss. "Of course."

"So, where were you wanting to start?"

"Belle, I don't want you to concern yourself with this."

Those were his words, but she knew what he really meant. Just because he refused to believe in this game it didn't mean she wasn't allowed to hope. He knew she always wanted better for him. How many times had she told him that she truly believe he could be a better person? The curse was gone now and so many possibilities were open for Rumple to become the man she always saw in him.

She would admit that perhaps she jumped onto the idea of him being a prince too quickly. Once Calum arrived she had been so busy finding the book Mother Superior stole that she hadn't thought about what Rumple might be going through. Which was why she refused to go on the tour. Even if he didn't want her there with him, she wasn't going to leave him alone. She wasn't going to go and chase the idea by exploring more of his possible home while he remained behind hating every bit of it.

"Well I am, and it's okay. Just tell me what you want me to do." She smiled.

He didn't want her doing anything. While he would love to find something, anything to disprove the lunacy, he didn't want to take away Belle's hope of him being better. He knew it wasn't possible, but the look of hope on her face was too beautiful to destroy. He sighed, giving up the battle. He knew better than to think he could get rid of her that easily.

"I took the privilege of asking where the library was. If you want, you can go look there."

Belle's eyes lightened with anticipation. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. "It's down that hallway and up a few steps. I'm sure it won't be hard for you to find."

She smiled giving him one last kiss and left in the direction he pointed. The smile Rumple forced vanished when he couldn't see her anymore. He let out a held breath. Now if only he could figure out where he should start looking.

* * *

The library was big. It wasn't the best word to use but Belle felt like it fit. There were shelves and shelves of book. It was larger than the library she had as a child or the one Rumple had given her. And it was beautiful. She took a moment to appreciate the beauty before picking up the first book she saw. It laid on a table and though she couldn't read the title, from the images it looked to be a fairy tale book for children.

She frowned. The words weren't in English. She wondered what chance she would have finding any information for Rumple if she couldn't read their language. But to her luck, after flipping through twenty books, she realized that some books were in English. She guessed it was a common tongue among all realms. Or she was luckier with books than even she realized.

She smiled at a memory when Rumple once told her that she had her own magic when it came to books. She could always find exactly what she needed in less than ten books, as if the books were drawn to her fingers. It was fun to joke about, but Belle had to admit that at times, it got….strange.

She gently ran her fingers along the spines of books that were still shelved, glancing quickly for familiar words. After a few minutes she had a stack of books on the table. They were a mixture of magic, magic history, stories (mostly for children), law and science. But she hadn't found one she was interested in yet. She was intrigued by the others, but she was looking for a specific book. One that told her the history of Eliron. But she found nothing among the shelves.

Belle found it odd that a great city as this wouldn't have a book on its history. Then she remembered. This realm was hidden. Eliron and its city and any other city that might be in this realm were all hidden. Calum was specific on that note. It was why they had to use the Blue Fairy's wand to keep the portal open.

Ruel Ghorm.

Now Belle remembered exactly what she was suppose to be looking for. With the excitement of sending Calum home, their own unexpected arrival, and meeting the king and queen, Belle had forgotten about the book she read. The memory of the Council of Fabled Creatures and reading Ruel Ghorm's name came rushing back to her. She began looking harder among the books. She weaved through columns and aisles, scanning as quickly as possible. Belle told Neal when they were searching Mother Superior office that the book just felt important. In a bad way. And she needed to find it.

She soon found her way to the back of the large room. She walked out of another set of aisles and there, her eyes landed on it. A podium with a glass cover. And in it rested a book. She held her breath and slowly walked up towards it. She was certain it was the book she was looking for. It was open in the very middle, fitting for a display. She felt around the podium, hoping to find a way to unlock the case. She almost laughed. Like Neal had said, she wasn't the type for breaking and entering, but going over her history, that proved false.

While she was suppose to be cleaning back when she worked for Rumple, she had spent most of her time exploring and opening any door or chest she found. She even 'broke' into Hook's ship. Most of the time she was just too curious for her own sake, but as in the case with Hook's ship and Blue's office, it was to help Rumple in some way. Though breaking and entering was wrong, she always felt that the interest of others ranked higher than a few privacy laws. Was that bad?

After a few moments of searching around the podium, Belle found a small latch and was soon able to remove the glass case. She carefully set it on the floor and looked back, making sure no one was coming in to see what she was doing. She was alone. Seeing that she was safe, she carefully lifted the book and carried it over to the table.

It was the same exact book. She just knew it. The cover was in much more pristine condition that now she could actually read it. It was in the Common Tongue, thankfully. The words read, _The Beginning of the Council to the Making of the Realms, and More._

Belle, thrilled her search was over, began at the beginning.

* * *

Neal and the others spent hours on the tour. They looked at stalls and ate food at the marketplace. He looked for something for Belle and his father, and then decided something just for Belle. He wasn't sure his father would appreciate a gift at the moment. Also, he was a hard man to shop for. There wasn't any books being sold like he had hoped, but Zana told him that the palace had a large library Belle could use. So he settled for a handcrafted necklace.

When Calum told them that anything they wanted was compliments of the Majesties, Snow and Regina bought a necklace, Hook bought a dagger (for 'protection' he claimed), and Henry got a slingshot. Emma and Neal were hesitant on it, as was Regina, but Hook kept pushing and Emma caved in. It didn't help them that Neal couldn't say no to Henry.

Afterwards they spent time simply enjoying the view and the weather. It felt like the perfect autumn day. Not too hot and not too cold. There were a few fall leaves that found their way to the stone walkways, adding even more beauty to the scenery. The group even got to meet and mingle with a few of the locals. They were rather nice and Neal was surprised by their hospitality, making Emma and Regina feel bad about their treatment of Calum when he arrived in Storybrooke. They apologized for locking him up in jail. Neal laughed.

Eventually they all went their separate ways and Neal went to hang out with Henry around the trees.

"Dad, this place is so cool! Was the Enchanted Forest ever like this? I asked Grandma and Grandpa and they said kind of. What do you think?"

Henry was climbing one of the trees and was now dangling upside down from one of the branches. Neal was thankful it wasn't too high up but he told Henry to take it easy and not fall.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I think this place is better. But I grew up in the Ogre Wars until I got to the Land Without Magic, and then I spent time in Neverland for a few hundred years so…my opinion might not be best. I think anywhere is better."

Henry straightened himself up from the branch looking at his dad with a sullen expression. "Oh."

"Hey, don't worry about it kid." Neal smiled, looking up at his son. "Now get down from there so you don't hurt yourself."

"I'm good. Besides, I didn't think you would mind? I did climb a few trees in Neverland, you know."

"I know, but after buying you that slingshot, I don't want Emma mad at me if you fall. Or Regina."

"Are you afraid of her?" Henry laughed.

"Something you'll learn in life is that you should be afraid of any mother when their child is hurt."

Henry smiled. "Alright."

He grabbed a branch and then another, working his way down. The third branch he grabbed, however, snapped. Henry didn't have a good footing at the time and his other hand was halfway through searching for another one, so he began to fall until he hit the ground. Neal ran over when he screamed in pain and to his dismay, Emma _and_ Regina were both on their way towards them. As was Calum and everyone else.

"Henry!" His mothers cried.

"Henry, are you okay?"

"Ah!" He sat up, his dad helping him. His right arm was broken.

"What happened?!" Regina glared at Neal, ready to hurt him if needed. She knew the man was Henry's father and wouldn't ever hurt Henry, but this was her son and he was hurt. Someone had to pay.

"It was an accident." Neal said back. Albeit harsh, but he was making sure she understood. He wasn't one for people getting that angry without reason, and he always felt Regina had a stick up ass. But she truly did care about Henry and that's what was important.

"Is he alright?" Calum asked, making his way towards the boy, which earned him a fierce glare from the mayor.

"His bloody arm is broken. I don't think that's okay." Hook said.

"I can help."

"Like hell you will." Regina spat.

"Regina, can you heal him?" Emma asked.

"I might." The mayor responded.

"Someone heal him!" Neal said, hoping to end any argument before it started.

"I can." Calum said, reaching out his hand to Henry's arm before it was smacked away.

"I'm not letting you touch him!" Regina said.

"Regina!" Emma yelled. With their shouting and arguing, they were starting to gather attention. "Can you heal him or not?"

She sighed, thinking over their options. They both knew that Emma couldn't. She barely knew how to use it and doing a complex healing spell wasn't in her abilities. It took her near forever just to light a fire. And Regina was the only other person with magic, unless they counted Calum but they weren't even sure if he had any, despite his assurances that he could help.

"If you won't heal him, I will." Calum spoke up, not seeing what the issue was.

"I don't trust you!"

"Of course you don't." He replied to Regina. "And I don't trust you, but someone needs to help the boy. He can't live with one arm."

"I disagree." Hook joked. Neal shot him a look telling him it wasn't the right time or place, but the pirate kept smirking.

"Now if I heard correctly, when asked if you could heal him, you said ' _you might_ ', whereas I _can_. The boy is in pain and someone needs to heal him. Do you want a possibility, or a guarantee?"

The two stared each other down, neither willing to back down. But Henry was hurt and while Regina didn't trust a bone in Calum, she knew she had to be logical. She didn't know how to heal. She had practiced using her magic to hurt and kill people, not heal them. And Emma as they already knew didn't have the capability. If Rumplestiltskin was here Henry would already be healed, but that wasn't an option either. Meanwhile her son was laying on the ground, clutching his arm and tightly closing his eyes as he leaned against his father, trying not to think about the pain.

"Fine." She hissed.

Without anymore hesitation, Calum knelt down and placed his hand over the broken arm. Yellow strands of magic flowed from his forearm and wrapped themselves around Henry's arm. The boy didn't flinch as the elf's magic began to work, healing his bone and skin. He figured Calum was making it so he didn't feel any pain. Soon, his arm was fixed and everyone relaxed.

Everyone, but Regina, thanked the elf. Neal and Emma were both grateful for Calum's help and Henry just smiled at him, acting like nothing happened.

When everyone went on with the tour Regina watched Calum as he walked away, thinking about what she had seen. Though her old mentor no longer had magic, he knew more about it than she did, a fact she hated to admit. And she knew he would want to know what she saw.

* * *

It took a while but Rumple finally found the study, or _a_ study. No doubt Belle was still engrossed in the library. While he appreciated her help, he wanted to be alone. Curse or not, he often found himself distracted by her. Something he couldn't afford at the moment. He started looking through drawers and shelves and even into little trinkets, looking for…anything really. The room looked somewhat crowded, but after a closer inspection he noticed it was the flowers and roots that decorated the room that took the space. He grimaced at the beauty. He didn't despise it. He just didn't want to see it at the moment. But it was rather hard to avoid.

So far, after just a few hours, his search proved fruitless. The palace looked to be an ordinary palace and he found nothing that was remotely incriminating or could help him prove anything wrong. He sighed. What was worse was that he hadn't found anything about their magic. Though he knew why. To learn about magic you had to see it and experience it. You couldn't just read about it in a book and know everything. Magic was something that had to be felt. But he knew that wasn't an option anymore. He growled.

"Have you found what you're looking for?"

Rumple slammed the lid of a decorated box and spun around, his fear shown in his eyes. King Eoin was standing in the doorway, smiling. He took a few steps forward.

"If you asked, I'm sure I could get it for you."

* * *

 _During this conflict, Men had decided to live in a land without magic, but only half of their kind chose this. The other half, believing magic made life easier, chose to stay in the world of enchanted creatures. This land came to be known as the Enchanted Forest; where men, fairies, dwarves, and all other magical creatures lived. The land where the other half of men lived was broken off and became its own realm, giving the name The Land Without Magic. The land that also held the Elves and Goblins were broken off as well and made into its own realm. This was known as the Midlands. Thus, after its short beginning, the Council of Fabled Creatures was dismantled._

Belle looked up from the page. That was the last paragraph she read of a story about, simply put, betrayal. If what she read was any indication of the truth, she realized Rumple was right. She quickly closed the book and gathered it in her arms, jumping up from the chair to leave. But she was stopped in her tracks when she saw who was at the doorway of the library.

"Your Majesty." She whispered.

"Belle." Aisling said, looking shocked by the younger woman's behavior. "Are you alright?"

Belle tried to cover the book as best as she could with her arms, hoping the queen wouldn't realize what she had done. The book was kept safe under a glass box. Surely it wasn't meant to be touched.

"Oh, um, yes. I was just…"

"Reading?"

Belle tried to smile. "Yes."

"A good book?" Aisling smiled.

"Yes."

Belle wasn't sure why she suddenly felt afraid. The queen and her husband have been nothing but nice to them. Perhaps it was fear of being punished for stealing the book, though technically the book and her were still in the library. But if the elfin woman in front of her really was Rumple's mother, than Belle knew she shouldn't be afraid of being punished. How many times had Rumple caught her doing something she wasn't supposed to and didn't punish her?

It wasn't until Aisling was a few feet from her that Belle realized that she was walking towards her. It wasn't until she held out her hand that Belle realize that she noticed the book hidden by her arms. And she knew what book it was.

"May I?" Aisling politely asked.

Belle hesitated but handed the book to the queen, looking somewhat ashamed of what happened. But it didn't matter. She found some of the answers she was looking for. Unless the queen had magic that could erase her memory. Now Belle was worried for a whole other reason.

"Your Majesty, I-"

"It's okay."

Her words stunned Belle. She stood there confused by the queen's response.

"What?"

"While this book _was_ put away on display for its preservation, I know you wouldn't damage it. You have a lover's touch. Especially when it comes to books. You love knowledge, don't you?"

Belle almost forgot to answer. She nodded her head. "Yes. I love learning."

Aisling gently laughed. "I can tell. I can see the curiosity behind your eyes. You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to punish you for taking the book out. Like I said, I know you won't harm it."

"You're not mad at me?" Belle asked. She watched Aisling take the book back to its podium and place the glass cover over it once more.

"No, not mad. Curious myself." She walked back to Belle.

"What do you mean?"

"Out of all the books you could have read, why that one?" The queen asked.

Belle took a moment to think. Trying to come up with a proper answer. Should she tell the queen about the other book? The one Belle realized must be a copy? Or about the Blue Fairy?

"I just felt drawn to it." She finally said.

It wasn't a lie. She was drawn to it. She was drawn with the curiosity…no, the _need_ to know what it said. To know why Blue took the book from her and hid the information with a spell. But now she knew why. She knew exactly why Blue didn't want her reading anything about it. But she also wondered how the copy of a book hidden in a realm found it's way to Rumple's pawnshop. She knew he gathered many strange relics from his deal, but he never had any association with this realm, with Eliron. That much was clear. Unless he became a far better actor than before, but she could always see through him.

Aisling didn't respond. She seemed to be watching Belle. It wasn't a predatory stare nor was it curiosity. Belle couldn't quite place it.

"Belle," The queen said when she finally spoke up. "Would you mind sharing lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Belle stared at the queen, wondering if it was some sort of trick. "Um, yes. That sounds great." She tried to smile.

The queen smiled and led the beauty out of the library, gently closing the doors behind them.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Rumple asked. He knew it was a silly question as this was the king's home, but he wasn't going to seem weak. Not in front of this man. Whether he had magic or not.

"I was hoping to find you. I was hoping we could talk?"

"About what? Me being your son? Well I can tell you now that you have certainly reached a senile age. I'm not sure what game you're playing but I want no part of it." Rumple sneered.

Last night after going to bed he came to the conclusion that perhaps Eoin and Aisling did have a son. A son they lost long ago and were looking for. Rumple could respect that. Easily. Their mistake was thinking it was him. Yes, he lived for a long time, but if they did their research they would learn that he wasn't born an elf. And the magic he had, once, was acquired from a curse. Why anyone would believe a former Dark One to be their son was beyond him, and he didn't feel like indulging in their fantasies.

"I understand if you don't believe me and I don't want to upset you-"

"You did that when you sent your little servant to bring me and my family here."

He wanted to say 'against their will' but he knew that wasn't true. And surprisingly, he couldn't lie about it. As Calum had said, it was everyone's curiosity that they were sucked into the portal in the town hall since they felt the need to know everything. But whether the Charmings and the others were part of this trip or not, it didn't matter. Calum would have still found a way to bring him to Eliron. Everyone else was an accident.

"Again, I truly apologize for that."

"Because it wasn't everyone else you were wanting." Rumple continued.

Eoin opened his mouth and then closed it. He decided his next words wouldn't be wise and they certainly wouldn't help. He knew he couldn't get his son to listen if he was angry. So he had to solve that problem first.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

Rumplestiltskin scoffed. Sending him and everyone else back home would be nice, but he already knew the answer to that one.

"You can leave me be."

He was ready to walk past the king but he was in the way of the door. Rumple began to feel small bouts of anxiety, though he wasn't sure if that was because of the king or the lost of his curse. Since this was the first time he'd felt anxiety after losing his magic, he figured it was the king. So he had to wait for the man to leave.

But Eoin stood there, not moving. He looked at Rumple, his eyes not leaving his form. Then he asked, "If you do not believe you are our son, than who do you believe you are?"

Rumple almost laughed, but the question hit a old rusty cord. "I am many things."

"Such as?"

Rumple shrugged. "Crocodile, Imp, Dark One."

"You've had a few names."

Rumplestiltskin sneered. "None of which is 'your son'."

It was then he walked past the king. This time he didn't look back.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 11-The Softened Whispering in the Wind: Belle tries to talk to Rumplestiltskin, Calum discusses issues with Aisling and Eoin, Regina and Rumple talk about magic, and Neal contemplates his father's situation. Meanwhile, someone makes their first move against the realm._


	11. The Softened Whispering in the Wind

It was around three in the afternoon when everyone returned from their tour. Belle greeted them and listened for a short while as Henry went on about the town. He was filled with the excitement of childlike wonder for a new world. Neal handed her a gift which she thanked him for and he helped her put it on.

She listened with alert ears as he explained to her what happened when Henry fell and how Calum fixed his arm. Neal asked her if she found any information about the elves or magic or anything that could send them back to Storybrooke. Belle shook her head. She wondered if Neal was secretly hoping for everything to be true as well because like her, he wanted his father to be a better man. Even if he had forgiven his papa and accepted Rumplestiltskin back in his life, that hope that the curse would leave their lives was always there. Now that the Dark One was gone, Neal was hopeful. But he didn't seem disheartened when Belle told him that she found nothing worthwhile.

She let him join the others. They looked like they had a great day. She wanted to say that she regretted not going, but she didn't. Almost. The information she found today was too important but she wondered if she would have found it another day had she gone on the tour. She shook her head. It didn't matter. She wasn't ready to tell Neal about what she read, even if he already knew about the book. She was still trying to wrap her own mind around the information. She knew Rumple would want to know what she read about Ruel Ghorm but Belle didn't think he was in any right mood for it. She still hadn't seen him since this morning.

After her short conversation with the queen Belle decided to have her own tour around the castle. It was breathtaking but she hadn't found any secret passageways or hidden doors to wander behind. After what Neal told her, she wondered if they were all hidden by magic. Every castle had some sort of hidden stairway or passageway in case of an invasion. The Dark Castle did, even though Rumplestiltskin could protect himself at the time. Surely this grand palace had one as well. Especially since the castle had no moat or drawbridge and wasn't protected by high mountains or hills. Only forest.

She spent a few hours walking around the castle after leaving the library and she had not yet found Rumple. She thought about going and looking for him but decided not. She knew that when he informed her of the library that he wanted to be alone, despite her insistence that she could help. As hard as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to even be irritated by the trick. She understood, but she would be lying if she said she understood completely.

Once Neal left to join the others she decided to look for Rumple again, but as she was leaving she caught Calum slipping past a hallway. She wasn't curious to where he was going. He was after all the king's representative. Perhaps he was going to tell Eoin about Henry's fall. She wasn't sure. But she wondered what would make him look so worried.

* * *

"Ruel Ghorm? Are you sure?" Aisling asked Calum.

Calum had decided that he held off this particular discussion long enough. He also knew he was in trouble for not telling Aisling and her husband when he first returned. And despite his reasons for doing so, it didn't help matters. He had informed them that a fairy entered the Midlands, due to his own faults, and her location was currently unknown. Though if he had to guess, it wouldn't be hard to figure out where the fairy turned nun had gone. And that thought made the situation even worse.

"You should have informed us of this sooner Calum!" The king argued. "We could already be having elves searching the lands for her!"

"I understand Your Majesty. I apologize for my mistake."

"It wouldn't help darling." Aisling said. Calum wasn't sure if she heard his apology or if she was blatantly ignoring him. He figured it was the latter. "Even if we sent out troops, she could hide as she wishes."

Eoin sighed. He knew she was right, but he still didn't like it. Right now a fairy had found her way into their realms, and he would punish Calum later for it, but the real problem was who the fairy was. Ruel Ghorm. Everyone knew who she was and many whispered her name like the natives of the Enchanted Forest whispered his son's name. He shook his head to rid himself of the memories. Now wasn't the time to dwell on guilt and resentment.

"If she found her way to Gryphin, this war just got worse." He said.

"Should we expect them to attack soon, sir?"

Eoin looked out the window, leaning against the frame with a bent arm. He thought about the question. It would make sense, but he knew it wasn't Gryphin's style. The last time he attacked the main city was hundred of years ago, and he knew why. Ever since then all he had done was minor damage. Attacking outer cities and small villages across the realm. But his main goal was Eliron and that was the king's main concern. There wasn't much he could do for the rest of the realm, no matter how much it hurt. Gryphin's army was rising in number and every time Eoin sent out his men, very few returned. He couldn't afford to keeping losing troops. It wasn't just the Goblin King's army that was multiplying; it was Gryphin's power.

After the Goblin King's last attack, Gryphin had spent many years healing. Eoin thought back to that battle and the weapon he had forged. Perhaps he was foolish for making a weapon that could kill them both, but he had no other choice. His big mistake was losing the sword in the process of the battle. Now it was in Gryphin's possession. But Eoin knew he wouldn't use it. No, Gryphin was saving it for the king. The goblin was a vengeful soul and quite adamant. Nothing could stop him. Except their son.

"I think Gryphin is smart enough to hold off, but for how long...I don't know."

"Do you believe that sir?" Calum asked the king after he finished his musing.

"Gryphin may be a goblin, but that's not his full nature. He's clever."

"So is our son. He has shown that." Aisling said.

"Yes, but he's not ready to know."

"They will find out eventually. They are already very suspicious. Especially the Evil Queen."

"That would be your fault Calum."

Aisling held back a smile. She knew that while neither of them were happy with Calum's rather large mistake, they both liked him too much to be severely angry with him. And if they were going to fix this issue, they needed his help. So they couldn't punish him and send him out of their sights. Not yet at least.

"Your Majesty, may I ask a question?"

The two royals looked at him. The tone of his voice had them curious, but his expression made them nervous. He spent a few seconds that looked like he was deciding how to word his question. No matter how much they liked him, Calum knew there were some questions that he couldn't ask. This might be one of them.

"Have you thought about telling Rumplestiltskin why you sent him away?"

Eoin and Aisling looked at each other. They were right. He didn't have the right to ask that question, but they both knew he was just trying to help. He cared about them just as they cared about him and his sister, and their city, but this was more delicate than they thought.

"No, you may not ask that." Eoin said. He ordered the boy to leave so it was the king and queen. He turned his attention to the window. He didn't want to think about that. He knew how Rumple would react. He laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Aisling asked, curious to her husband's sudden change of mood.

"We are the King and Queen of the Elves. Yet we are nervous to tell our son the truth. Look at how he reacted when he realized we were watching his life as he grew up. Everything he had been through, we knew about it and we didn't do anything to help."

"Sweetheart, we couldn't interfere. We both know that."

"He doesn't. Even if we told him, he wouldn't believe it"

He turned to look at his wife. She had gotten up from the table and was now standing just a few inches from him. There was that look again.

"Do you regret what we did?"

"Do you?" She asked.

"I want to. I really do. But we had no idea if we could survive. It took us years to rebuild the city. Lives were lost. It wasn't a chance I was going to take with our son. I just wish I could have saved everyone else, but it's a price every king must pay."

Aisling kissed him. Their race was always known to be wise, but she always believed her husband was the wisest. She thanked his father for raising Eoin that way.

"I will say what I have always said. I rather know our son is alive, even if it is without us, than have him dead in our arms. Whether you see it as abandonment or saving, is that a mother's crime?"

Eoin kissed her back, adding more passion. They had both lived long years, even before their son was born, and it was spent in regret and pain. Guilt and sorrow. They lived without their child when they could have had him. In turn, he suffered far greater than anyone. And while his life without them was spent in emotional torment, they knew one thing for certain. He became a far better man than they could have hoped for. He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Belle finally found Rumple, standing between two marble posts under a canopy aisle. The sun was at its evening stage and it provided a nice warm lighting on his face. She smiled. Rumple might not think he was beautiful but she did. Beautiful and handsome and perhaps it was in this particular lighting, but he certainly resembled Eoin at the moment. Upright, a bit stern looking, and regal. She made sure not to tell him any of that.

"Rumple," She smiled walking up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the view." He said. At this spot of the palace most of the city was in plain sight. There were vendors and houses, woven among canals and trees. Surrounding it all was the forest, a majestic frame for the city horizon. He might not like the fact that he was practically tricked here, but the land was beautiful.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" She asked.

Rumple spun his head towards her, concealing his shocked expression quickly. It was nearly the same wording as Eoin's when the king found him in the study. "No, I'm afraid not."

Belle pursed her lips, inching closer to Rumple and wrapping her arm around his. He seemed calm but she wondered what storm was raging inside of him. She knew love gave one the ability to read their significant other like a book, something she was quite good at with Rumple, but she couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. Surely it was a lot.

"What are you thinking?" She asked. She didn't look up at him but out toward the city. Minutes seemed to pass before she heard an answer. Before it she felt his body move up and down so slightly, telling her he let out a breath that he must have been holding since she asked him.

"Magic."

"What about magic?"

He didn't answer. He didn't tell her about his short conversation with Eoin or the anger he felt when he was asked who he was. He didn't tell her about the jump in his heart when he told Eoin he wasn't his son. Hope. He always felt hope around Belle and Baelfire, but never around another person. Not even Cora when he believed she loved him. It was nice though. It felt refreshing having another want to share his bed and enjoy his touch, no matter how he looked. He liked the idea that someone could actually want and love him. He didn't feel hope when he was teaching Regina her magic, knowing she might bring him to his son. That part he was certain about. There was no hope needed.

But the ever slight hope that someone, anyone else, could be his real father was scary. At the beginning he would admit that perhaps Malcolm wasn't so bad, until he abandoned his son for an island. Any parent would be better than that. But then Rumplestiltskin remembered his own faults with his son. He laughed. If Eoin was his father, he guessed it wouldn't change the family history. Fathers who abandoned their sons.

' _None of which is 'your son'.'_ He remembered telling Eoin.

"You know Rumple," Belle sighed. "If you want me to help you, you have to talk to me."

He let out another breath, looking back at her. "Belle, I'm fine."

"You keep saying that but it's clear you are not."

"How so?" He said, a bit louder this time. She was asking too many questions and while he admired her care for him, he couldn't help but feel tired. He wasn't in the mood to fight with her, especially on this matter.

"I can't imagine what you're going through Rumple, but it's not going to get easier if you just ignore it."

"What do you want me to do Belle? Accept it all? Would that be easier?" He sneered, though not as fiercely as he did with Eoin.

"It's a start." She said. Her arm wasn't linked around his anymore. She was standing firm and looking straight in his eyes. She wasn't going to back down no matter how much it hurt him. He had to deal with this some way, but ignoring it wasn't the right one. Why couldn't he see that she just wanted to help him? No matter what she wanted for him.

"Yes, a start to being your prince."

Before he spoke the last word, he knew it was a mistake when he thought of it. Anger shined in Belle's eyes and she turned around, her frustration with him radiating off in waves.

"Belle, I'm sorry." He was relieved when she stopped and looked back, but she didn't return to his side. "I am, but you can't imagine how hard this is."

"I can if you let me." She said.

He wanted to growl, but he wasn't the Dark One anymore. Perhaps that why it was easier to talk to her. Just a little. He stared at her, waiting for her to come back to him, but he knew she wouldn't. As he expected Belle gave him one of her looks that said she would wait for him, but not forever, and walked away. Leaving him alone once more.

* * *

Rumple nearly slammed the door to his room closed. Belle was offered her own room when they arrived. While she slept with him last night, she decided to give him some space and took the extra room. He was mad about their fight, no matter how small, and he wanted to apologize. To truly apologize. Not so she would stay in his company. But he was too proud and stubborn. He couldn't understand why she couldn't leave the matter at hand alone. Why couldn't anyone leave him alone? It always seemed like people were after him for some reason, mostly revenge, and yet no one wanted him around. Now people were saying he was someone else other than what he was. He wanted to yell at them and push them out of his way, but he was always too cowardly to do so. Afraid they would push him back down. That was his nature, unfortunately. Why did these people think otherwise?

He took off his suit jacket and laid down on the bed. It felt empty and cold without Belle. Despite his frustration with her at the moment he knew he would be crawling back, begging for forgiveness. She meant well. She always did when it came to him, but she never gave up. It was her best quality, and yet it irritated the Dark One in him.

 _Or former Dark One_ , he thought. If having Belle and others constantly insist that he was a prince wasn't aggravating enough, losing his powers were. He felt more empty than the bed. In fact, he was surprised he wasn't going through withdrawals. He was an addict when it came to his magic and yet he has gone three days without it and hadn't had one episode. No shaking or hunger. No headache. At least not one that was brought up from the withdrawals. He questioned why that was until he decided to answer it later. Right now he just wanted to rest.

But sleep had to wait when someone knocked on his door. Rather rudely he figured. Thinking over the people who only cared about their own needs over what he was doing at the moment, a few names came to mind. Of course only one of them won the prize of seeing a pissed off Rumplestiltskin when the door opened.

"Regina, what may I do for you?" He grumbled.

"Well you're in a good mood."

He smirked. "Yes. Being teleported to a new realm full of people who believe you're their prince does wonders to your mood."

Regina brushed aside the sarcastic response. It wasn't one of his best ones, but if he was feeling as he looked, she didn't blame him. She wondered if he had looked in the mirror recently. His face seemed paler and his clothes almost drowned him. She chalked it up to the loss of the curse. Surely, after having a father like Peter Pan, his ex-wife run off with a pirate who was now swooning over the women his son still loved and mother of his grandson, Rumplestiltskin would know how to handle drama.

"Whatever." She pushed past him and entered his room.

Aggravated at the intrusion, though in her nature, he sighed, "Come in."

"Listen, I need to talk to you about magic."

"I do believe you know how to use it." He said, closing the door and taking back his spot on the bed.

Regina held her breath, forcing herself not to sigh. She wasn't stupid. She could see this was a hard time for her former mentor, but what she had to tell him was also important.

"Listen, something happened in the town today."

"If I wanted to know Regina, I would have gone with you."

"That wasn't it." She didn't hold back this sigh. Why was he being more difficult than usual?

"Henry fell and broke his arm."

"Is he alright?" He asked, though not as worried as she was hoping. Did he think she would have healed him?

"He's fine. Calum healed him with magic."

Rumple looked up at her, giving her his full attention. She smirked. She knew that would catch his interest.

"He has magic?"

"Yes. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. His magic…I didn't understand it."

"What do you mean?"

She let out a breath of frustration, but it wasn't towards Rumple. She leaned against the post of his bed and canopy, crossing her arms as she thought how to explain what she saw.

"Well first of all his magic was yellow."

"The color of magic is associated with the user. Miss Swan's for example is white with her being the Savior."

"Well I know that."

He smirked. Of course she did, else she wouldn't have mentioned it.

"When I see people use magic, you or me, often times it comes out from their hand, right?"

Rumple nodded.

"Well, his magic came from his forearm. Like he was using the bone in his arm to heal Henry's. Is that possible?"

Rumple remained silent for a moment, thinking about the concept. "It would be extremely difficult and complex to do. That's assuming one would want to heal another by using their own body and energy."

"I guess he thought healing the grandson of the prince would do him some favors."

When he didn't give a response back she apologized. Seeing that he wasn't in the mood made Regina realize just how tired Rumplestiltskin must be.

"I assume you already know about their magic? The elves?"

Rumple almost didn't answer her. Honestly, he hadn't gotten much research done today. Instead he was only filled with more questions and less answers.

"Actually no. I now know as much as you do."

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We know the only elves in the Enchanted Forest were the small mischief ones. The kind people associate with Christmas elves. While I do not know much about their magic or history, it's safe to say these elves are more of the Fae class."

"The Fae?"

Regina heard legends of Fae elves. They were beautiful and dangerous and not to be messed with. Even someone at her and Rumple's level shouldn't mess with them. Crossing one of the Fae would only get you in trouble. If Rumple was right about that assumption, it wasn't a good thing. But if Rumple was their prince, she had no idea what could happen.

"So Fae or elf, they are powerful. Right?"

He shrugged. "How should I know, dearie? You saw the magic."

She bit her lip as she contemplated. The magic she saw Calum perform was powerful. She could feel it, and he made it look easy. Like when she would make a fireball. It was her best and favorite magic 'trick', and even that took her a few weeks to do on the spot. She wasn't sure if that said something about her magic, or the elves.

When Rumple didn't add more to the conversation, she knew it was time for her to leave. But she wasn't going to go without a jab.

"Well if you're not going to be any help I'll just go.

"Thank you."

She looked back, shocked he didn't retort back. She left the room without another word, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Neal stopped at the corner, catching Regina leave his father's room. He didn't want to think about what they were doing, but from the look on Regina's face it probably wasn't good. She didn't look pissed off or angry, more like frustrated and he wasn't surprised. His father had a knack for aggravating people, especially Regina. Contemplating whether he should talk to his father or not, Neal decided to turn around and give his dad some space. He had also seen Belle go to her extra bedroom and if they weren't spending the night together, he knew his father needed to be alone.

Not ready to go back to his own room or to Emma, mostly because she was spending time with Hook, he wandered around the halls. He found a nice balcony and leaned against the railing, enjoying the cool night breeze that was coming.

Today was a pretty good day, which was more than could be said about the last few…years. He watched the moon above the trees and thought about those years. Peter Pan and Neverland, finding Henry and Emma, and getting to know Belle. Most importantly, learning to forgive his father. But he knew it hadn't been years. It's only been a few days if not weeks. He sighed. Had he truly forgiven his father that quickly?

He knew the truth now. Neal knew his papa was afraid when he let go of him and he fell into the portal. After hearing the tragic life that was his father's, Neal knew he had the right to be afraid. And with that thought, an anger began to boil inside Neal. Calum told Emma that the king and queen were watching. Even his father picked up on that during dinner last night. Meaning if they were watching, they knew. They knew exactly what Rumplestiltskin had been through and they waited until now to come and find him. To come and bring him home.

"How could they do that?" Neal asked out loud.

It sickened him, but he knew most of that rage was still from his own guilt and resentment. He didn't have the right for his father's forgiveness for his attitude. Sure, he was a teen for a few hundred years, but that was long ago. He grew up from that. He grew up and found a job and was doing pretty good in New York. Then Emma came along with his father. Neal shook his head. No, he couldn't be angry again. All that happened in New York was before he knew the truth. Before he knew his father's story. He understood now and he didn't need to be angry with his father anymore. But what exactly had he done to earn his father back?

If anyone else knew their story, they would tell him that he didn't need to earn his father back. Emma would certainly say that. Neal scoffed. Perhaps he didn't need to earn his father back, but what gave him the right to practically spit in his father's eye and throw away the love he knew his father was handing to him. To throw away the apology he was given?

Perhaps he had a little right, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. He was a grown man with his own son and it was time to start acting like that. This wasn't about him anymore. Neal let out another breath.

Now he felt like yelling at the king and queen. He laughed. They still had no solid proof that any of this was real and he was ready to give them a piece of his mind. He guessed he was tired of people beating down his father and using him. Not that that was what the king and queen were doing. No, they just took him away to another realm, claiming they were his real parents, and all just a few days after his nearly died killing the man he grew up with as his father. Now Neal wasn't sure if anger was what he was feeling. He was pissed but there was something there. Something he couldn't quite place.

Neal looked out to the forest and thought about Eliron. It was a nice place to live.

Home. That was it. For years Neal kept looking for his home. He was taken away from his home because of a bean. Than he thought he found one with Wendy and her family. Than it was taken away again by Pan. He wondered. If he had been searching for his home for along time, how long has his papa been searching for his?

Rumple's father abandoned him for a reason far less than fear. He spent years alone and while he said the Dark Castle was where he lived, it wasn't home without his son and then Belle came. Rumplestiltskin wondered if he could have that home again. Then she was taken away. Neal realized that he and his father had both been searching for some sort of home all their life, but his father's life was far worse than his ever was. And now there was one major difference.

Neal had a home. He had Emma and Henry and his father back. Sure, they kept jumping into portals and going to different realms, but they always found each other. His father had his son back and Belle, but he never felt loved. What was home without love? After what his father told him, Neal gathered that everyone he believed loved him had abandoned him, except Belle, but it was still difficult for him.

Neal let out a grunt of frustration. Now his father was feeling like he was abandoned once more! Why couldn't anyone leave him alone?

Another long breath. It was a good day, but it was a long day. A few long days. Neal headed back to his room, his rising anger towards the king and queen even more evident. Guilt of his own reaction towards his father coming up once more. When he finally reached his room he fell onto the bed. It was a long day and he was tired.

* * *

The border of the realm appeared to be a line hidden in the forest. In truth, the Midlands was not broken off from the Enchanted Forest. That's just what was believed so no one would go looking for it. The Midlands was actually a pocket realm, hidden by a truly powerful cloaking spell. If you didn't know how to enter, one would never know they were stepping into the midst of another realm. To that person, they would still be in the Enchanted Forest.

Blue stepped up to the large waystones. They weren't anything special. Just two gray stone boulders pointing upwards. There were a few smaller boulders around the land as to not draw too much suspicion, but noticeable enough to still be able to locate it. After all, these boulders were located in both the Enchanted Forest and the Midlands. Though it wasn't for the sake of those who lived in this realm. It was for the outsiders. For her.

She smiled as she recalled watching many people try and figure out what this stones were for. Trying every spell and cast they knew to open what they believed to be a portal to the heavens, or some other nonsense like that. But they always failed. There were only two types of people who could open the portal. The elves…and her.

Ruel Ghorm brought back her attention from the past and to the boarder. She was here for a reason and she couldn't waste time thinking about things that didn't matter. She raised a hand to one of the runic carved stones and muttered just a few words. Words that existed only in the beginning. Words that existed for this purpose. Soon a small quake shook the ground, but it didn't go further than the stones so no one but her would know what happened.

A faint blue shield appeared between the large waystones. She waited a few seconds before the magic settled. She raised a sharp fingernail and made a sliver in the shield. Even though she knew where it was and how big, once she pulled her finger away she couldn't find the cut. She smiled. She placed her hand back on the stone and whispered more words. This time the shield hid itself again.

Now that their first step was done, Blue left back to the Goblin King's castle.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 12- Ode to Silence, the Four Seasons Through: The Charmings and Regina talk in private, Belle has lunch with Aisling, Regina thanks Calum, Rumple has another short conversation with Eoin with unexpected surprises, and someone wonders into the forest._

I'm not so certain yet but the chapters might be getting longer as we progress. I started out doing around 4,000 and a bit over (with the exception of the first chapter which was 4,900-but it was the basis for the story it had to be long), but now the chapters are starting to get up to the 5,000's.

Also, feel free check out my tumblr to look at the photos I used for inspiration for the set and characters. The link is in my profile.


	12. Ode to Silence, the Four Seasons Through

The next morning the Charmings and Regina were having a discussion in a hallway. It wasn't the most secret of places but there wasn't too many servants running around to bother them. Of course Snow and David felt bad about talking in private of important matters at hand, but Regina insisted that she didn't trust Eoin or Aisling. She told them that whatever relationship they wanted with the king and queen didn't matter at the moment.

"What matters is getting home. The only one they want is Rumplestiltskin, so why are we here?"

"Because we were too busy trying to be part of everything?" Emma shrugged. "What?" She asked when Regina glared at her. "It's not like any of us knew what Calum was going to do, dragging us here, but we can't just leave Gold here."

"Why not?" Regina asked. "Since when are you including him in anything?"

"Listen, if we try and leave Gold, Belle and Neal are going to stay as well."

"Well that's their choice." Regina said casually, as if she didn't care about the two. Honestly, she didn't. She would never understand how the bookworm could love the imp, but she did. It didn't mean that Regina was going to get herself involved in whatever mess they got themselves into. Though in fairness to them, they didn't start this mess. None of them did. They were just part of it because, like all things in their lives, they were associated with Rumplestiltskin on a close level. Henry was an example of that.

Emma was right about that however. If they went back to Storybrooke, they were leaving Rumplestiltskin. While that shocked most parts of Emma, she understood their reasons. He was the reason they were always in trouble. He was the reason all of their lives were turned upside down. If Gold stayed and they found their way back home, they could be free of him and all his troubles. But it still brought up the issue Emma stated. If Gold stayed, so did Neal, which would result in Henry wanting to stay and Regina wasn't going to let that happen. Especially now that Rumple didn't have magic. If he did, she knew deep down that he would protect her son, but now he was powerless. And she didn't think Neal could do anything to protect Henry. In a chain of events, if Rumplestiltskin stayed...so did everyone else. She wasn't being heartless in wanting to leave Rumplestiltskin behind. She cared for her mentor…in some ways. But she had done awful things to him in the past and she figured he wouldn't want her here. She guessed she just wanted to see how far everyone else would go.

"Fine. So what do you suggest?" Regina asked, frustrated. "That we just go along with this charade that Rumplestiltskin is their son?"

David shrugged. "What else can we do? There's not much we know."

"You're right." Emma said. "We don't know anything. Maybe that's the problem."

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"We need to talk to them, to the king and queen. Find out what we can to prove this true or false."

"I don't think Rumple would like that." Regina said.

"Then we don't tell him. _If_ this is all a ruse or something, than we need to find out."

"And if Gold is their son?" Snow asked.

Emma shrugged.

"Well that's helpful."

"Hey, I'm tying. What's your plan?" She asked the mayor.

"Wait," Snow interrupted. "Maybe we could talk to some of the locals to get more information."

"And why would they know anything?"

"It's not like I went straight up to you and asked you what your plans were for me. I gathered whatever information I could from people I came across."

Regina cocked her head. "Good point. Well that deals with the king and queen. What about Blue?"

They all looked at each other. To be honest, the fairy had left their minds. With everything else that had happened, Blue didn't seem to matter. But the question to where she had gone remained.

"Are we sure she even came through with us?" Snow asked. "I mean, no one really saw her land, right?"

They all shared a look. Snow was right, but Calum's reaction to the news that the fairy was gone was rather strong. Which now made Regina wondered why. She never trusted the fairy, but was there something else about Blue she didn't know? Something that perhaps Calum and the elves did?

"Why don't we focus on one thing at time. If all this is real and Gold really is their son, fine. We can deal with that. If not, then we can deal with Blue."

They all agreed and left, each to their own direction. As they left no one noticed the pair of eyes watching behind a corner. Zana, having heard everything, left to find the queen.

* * *

If Neal had to pick his favorite part of being in Eliron, it was the food. Breakfast, lunch, or dinner. It was the best food he ever had. He wondered if the elves put magic in it to make it so delicious, but he figured it all tasted good after his years on Neverland and the streets. He grew up with scraps of food because he and his father were poor. When his papa became the Dark One they had more food than they imagined, but it was all magic. While it tasted better than anything they had before, it was never filling and he still left hungry. He never did tell his papa that and he never would. He had too much to worry about at the moment to fret over something that occurred years ago.

Walking through the hallways on a more than satisfied stomach, Neal contemplated how he would approach the queen. He wanted to demand an answer as to why they would put his father through all this crap, but he knew he couldn't do that. When he was growing up in the Enchanted Forest he'd heard rumors of elves with unusual powers. Yesterday he'd seen Calum demonstrate his abilities when he healed Henry's broken arm. It was possible that the royals had magic as well. And he wasn't stupid enough to go messing with that. So he had to figure out how to bring up such a delicate situation without pissing the women off.

 _Maybe I should try the king? Though Aisling seemed far nicer._

"Hey dad."

Neal stopped and turned around to see Henry, smiling as bright as ever.

"Oh, hey kid."

"Deep in thought? You didn't hear me. I said hi like three times."

"Sorry about that. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

Neal sighed. Henry seemed to be really enjoying this new realm. He knew from first hand experience that it was better than Neverland, and while Henry had never been to the Enchanted Forest Neal would be honest and say it was a step up. Or a few.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Dad, I'm not a kid." Henry said in that same tone. Before he would admit he was just a kid, but he never liked to be thought of one. He always wanted to be involved. He felt he had the right to be. After all, it was because of him the curse was broken. If he hadn't brought Emma to Storybrooke everyone would still be frozen in time, and then he would have never met his dad, and his grandfather might not be able to meet his real parents.

"Do you know where grandpa is?" He asked.

"David? No. You could ask your mom. No doubt he's trying to suck up to Eoin."

Henry shook his head. "Not that grandpa. Your dad."

"Oh….why?"

"I wanted to ask him something."

Neal took a breath. It was clear Henry was overly excited about...everything right now, but, "I would leave him alone Henry."

"Why?"

"Listen, he's going through a lot right now. Just give him a break. Alright?"

"Um..okay."

"Henry, I'm serious. Leave papa alone. Why don't you go and explore?"

Without waiting for an answer Neal walked away, leaving his son confused. He almost felt bad, but how could he explain? He knew Henry didn't know his papa's full story and Neal wasn't going to tell him. He might not like being treated like a child, and perhaps he wasn't. He was twelve years old, almost a teen. Technically, that didn't make him a child. But it didn't make him an adult either. And there were some things that were adult business. Also, if he had trouble wrapping his own mind around this, Neal knew Henry wouldn't understand either.

* * *

Belle gently closed her bedroom door. She looked down the hallway. Rumple's room wasn't that far but after their small argument yesterday she wanted to give him space and slept in the other room offered her. Deciding not to bother him until he was ready Belle left to have her lunch with the queen. It was quite an honor but it wasn't until a few more hours. So she figured she would go and spend time in the library. She itched to read more of the book but Aisling had placed it back and Belle didn't want to risk upsetting her more. Though it had not seemed like Aisling was upset by her research. Which was why Belle decided to wait until after lunch. Perhaps there was something the queen would tell her that she didn't need to look in the book for.

On her way a few servants bid her a good morning. She couldn't help but notice how polite they were. Growing up in nobility Belle was use to servants waiting on her hand and foot but they only spoke when they were spoken to. They always seemed like they were acting. She remember telling her ladies-in-waiting to feel free to talk to her and while a few did, others were more adamant on acting the proper part. These elves, however, seemed free. She wondered if Eoin and Aisling were as nice as they showed themselves to be or if they were all acting the part to please Rumple. He definitely wouldn't like that. He wasn't a big fan of frauds.

However, though all the servants seemed free and polite and definitely nice, Belle couldn't help but sense an underlying aura. Perhaps she should spend her time in the library researching the elves themselves rather than the history of magic as she had planned.

* * *

Three hours went by since Belle began her reading. She had to constantly get up and check the sundial by the window to keep track of time so she wouldn't be late for her lunch with the queen. She eventually decided to stop wasting energy and sit by the sundial. The natural sunlight provided an excellent light-source, which made her aware how dimly lit the library was. In fact, there were only two large windows for the room, but they provided enough light that more wasn't needed.

She placed the book she was currently reading in her lap. It was a nice chance of pace from what she had read yesterday. In fact, the real reason she had decided to sit by the sundial was because the spot hid the view of the podium. When she had gotten up she nearly went over to the glass box and took out the book again, but she knew she had to be patience. But it didn't stop the flow of questions she continued to have about the book.

How was there an identical, if not more worn, book in the Land Without Magic? How did it get in Rumple's shop? Answering that question answered the first one. The book wasn't in the Land Without Magic but in Storybrooke, in Rumple's shop. Everything that came from Rumple's shop came from the Enchanted Forest. So how did Rumple get his hands on it? Though Belle wondered if he even knew about the book because when she talked to him about it back in Storybrooke, he couldn't seem to recall it. And he had a cataloged memory of everything he owned in the pawnshop. Did someone place it there?

"Lady Belle?"

Belle jerked her head to see Zana standing near the door. She glanced at the sundial and saw that it was time for lunch with Aisling.

"The Queen is waiting for you." The girl smiled. Her hair was long and covered her ears. Without seeing them, Belle would have thought that Zana was an ordinary human and they were back in Avonlea. So this wasn't a dream like she had wondered before.

Realizing what Zana said Belle wondered how long she had kept Aisling waiting. Of course, it wasn't a surprise for her. Rumple would often get agitated when she missed serving his tea because she was caught up in a book. Making him joke that he should have never given the library to her. After that she would do better about keeping track of time since she couldn't bear to lose her books.

"I'm so sorry." She replied to the girl. Belle followed Zana to a room where she saw the Queen waiting. She was smiling so Belle figured that was a good thing. Aisling was sitting at a table meant for two on the balcony. When the queen told her she wanted Belle to join her for lunch, Bell had assumed it would be private. But seeing how little servants there were she wondered what exactly Aisling wanted to talk to her about.

"I'm so sorry. I got caught up in a book." Belle said, sounding as apologetic as she could. She was sorry, but perhaps only because she didn't find the answers she was hoping for.

"It's no worries Belle." Aisling said. "Please sit."

The beauty took the chair opposite of the queen. Two men set food down on the table and left the room, leaving only her, the queen, and the two guards at the entrance of the room.

* * *

He had been watching the scenery of Eliron, it's city and forest, since he had woken up. Rumple knew if he stayed longer, though he was remaining calm, it would only bring up more answers. He had spent the entire morning sitting in a chair he pulled out to the larger of the two balconies. Thinking over everything he knew, from all of the possibilities that could disprove the story to Calum's magic. Still, his only strong lead was blood magic. And it was a dead end without the right information.

He sighed, standing up and heading back inside. Belle was right. Though he wasn't completely ignoring the issue, it wouldn't leave his mind, none of this was going to get easier if he stayed in his room all day. He had to get out and get some fresh air.

 _Dark Ones don't need fresh air, dearie._

He smirked at the memory when Belle kept trying to take care of him in her early days as his maid. But he wasn't the Dark One anymore. That much was clear.

Closing the French doors to the balcony he took one last breath of courage and left his room. The first thing he noticed was the two guards posted outside his bedroom. They were Bae's age, or they looked like it. From his own experience with immortality and the information he swam through in his mind, he knew elves were older than they appeared and aged slowly. Even his son wasn't the age he looked. The guards were standing at attention with gold spears, but they didn't turn back to look at him.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" He asked one of them. He wasn't mad at them. He just didn't want to see anyone. But that wasn't going to make things easier, right? Still, what _were_ they doing there?

"Your Majesty." One said.

Rumple groaned. No, today wasn't going to be any better like he had hoped.

"Is there anything you need?" The same guard asked.

"Yes, I would like to know what you're doing in front of my room." Another groan. This wasn't _his_ room.

"We're here for you protection, sire."

"My protection? I don't need any protection."

He knew that was a lie. He had no magic and while he hated the thought of being protected like some helpless prince, he was well aware that Hook was living in the same vicinity. It was the one thought he had to push back and ignore just to think clearly. Remembering the pirate's visit in the pawn shop still made him nervous. But he was doing better. At least he hoped.

"His Majesty insisted."

 _No I didn't!_ Rumple thought. But he realized that the guard must mean Eoin. He growled. He wasn't going to have that.

Rumple closed the door and walked away, ignoring the two guards at his door. With luck they would gone when he returned.

* * *

When Belle sat down she expected to immediately be asked about the book, but Aisling sipped her tea and smiled at her. Perhaps it was the lighting but Belle couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Aisling looked. Here her own named meant beauty, but Belle felt a bit inadequate around the elf. Belle wondered-

"How is everyone adjusting here?" The queen asked.

Belle knew what she meant. How was Rumple adjusting. She wanted to tell her that he wasn't doing well, but if she truly was his mother, Belle didn't want to worry her.

"They're doing great. Everyone enjoyed the tour yesterday and they appreciated the gifts." Belle said.

"I was told young Henry broke his arm. How is he doing?"

"He seemed to be doing better. I'm not sure, I haven't seen him much. No doubt he's wondering around and exploring." She smiled, taking a bite of a blueberry tart. Before the topic could be changed, Belle quickly asked, "I didn't know Calum had magic. Do most elves?"

Aisling smiled, adding more sugar to her tea. "Magic is always a gift. Not everyone has it, human or elf. But Calum does, yes."

Belle nodded. She should have figured that part out, but then again she didn't know much about these elves. Maybe that was the problem.

"We don't have elves back in the Enchanted Forest. I mean, we do…but they are more of the small kind. Like, tiny."

The queen laughed. She really liked Belle. The girl was beautiful and smart, from what she was told, and quite polite. A perfect match for her son if she had to chose. Belle seemed to balance Rumple out nicely.

"I'm sure you know why though."

She was right. Belle did know why and they both knew how. The book. Belle was hoping for the conversation to steer towards the book, but should she be nervous it happened so fast? Though perhaps the quicker they got to it the more answers she could get.

"Yes. I was hoping you could answer a few questions I have?"

Then the queen's smile left. She took a breath, seeming…worried. "Belle, you grew up in nobility, correct?"

Belle nodded.

"You also seem well read."

Another nod. Belle wondered if Aisling and Eoin were watching all of them as well. Though it would make sense if the queen knew about her. She was after all in love with her son.

"Then I'm sure you know that there are some histories that shouldn't be delved into. Knowing the past can be a good thing. It helps prepare you for the future. However, there are some answers that lie in the past that are better left there."

Belle held her breath. None of what Aisling just said sounded good. And it certainly increased her drive to read more of the book. She knew there was more. She only got to the end of the Council and already knew secrets about Ruel Ghorm that she knew Rumple and the others did not. What else was there to know?

"I know you mean well Belle, but I wanted to give you some advice. It's your choice, however, to take it or not. Please do be careful. Those with magic can be quite powerful. But those with knowledge can be even more so. If you combine them…"

She looked out the window. A look of distance wondering and longing appearing on the queen's face. After a moment she looked back at Belle.

"I was hoping you could tell Rumplestiltskin something for me?"

Belle's mouth went into a thin line. That didn't sound good either. "I can try Your Majesty-"

"Please, call me Aisling." She smiled.

"Aisling. However, I don't think Rumple isn't happy with me right now. He might not listen."

"I understand. But when he does, could you tell him?"

Belle smiled. "Yes."

The queen looked down at her, trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. She knew her son could be particular and a certain wording could either be good or bad. Finally she looked at Belle.

"I'm not asking for his forgiveness. We don't deserve it. I am asking for his understanding."

* * *

Regina didn't bother talking to any of the elves. She didn't really care. At least not right now. All night she had been thinking about Calum, or rather his magic. Seeing Henry's broken arm set off her motherly instincts, as it would to any mother, but than seeing it healed? Seeing what Calum had done? She couldn't explain it or what she was thinking. But she realized something last night. Everyone had thanked him for healing Henry, everyone but her.

She could say she was too busy being shocked or that she simply forgot, but she knew that wasn't true. She was being stubborn. She was supposed to be doing better. Being a better person for Henry, right? She guessed a good first step was thanking the irritating elf for his help yesterday. Now she just had to find him.

Regina had to ask a servant where she could find Calum and the elf pointed her to the King's study. Once she found her way there she quickly noted the two guards posted at the front. That wasn't unusual in a castle where the king was. What was unusual was the alertness they displayed when she approached. Wasn't she supposed to be a guest?

"I'm here to talk to Calum." She told them. One of the guards opened the door and she heard him announce it. She would have leaned in to peek in the study was the other guard not there. If the royals already knew about Rumple then they certainly knew about her, which made the guard's uneasiness around her more understandable. Soon Calum came through the door followed by the guard who returned to his spot.

"Is everything alright?" Calum asked.

"Um, yes." She said. "I just wanted to….um, I wanted to thank you."

"What for?" He asked.

"For yesterday. When Henry fell. I didn't know what to do. You were right."

She could have sworn she saw a smirk forming that he quickly tried to hide. She wanted to smack him, but that wasn't what a good person did. At least it would have felt good.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's no worries. Truly."

"Yes, well, I also wanted to apologize for my behavior. You were trying to help where I couldn't. So…"

Regina felt stupid. Not just for apologizing to an elf. She never liked apologizing for her own mistakes. She could hardly admit them to herself. She felt stupid because that was all she could think of. She didn't know how to finish this.

"How is Henry doing? Is he feeling better?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, he's doing much better. Like he never broke it." She sighed, watching the elf. "How did you do it?"

"Apologies?"

"Heal him, I mean. When I saw you heal him, it seemed the magic was coming from your arm, rather than your hand as I've always seen it. Did you…did you use your own arm to heal him?"

Calum smiled, quickly glancing down at the floor before looking back at her. "Yes. Elves have stronger bones than humans."

"I'm not joking." Regina retorted. She wasn't in the mood for games.

"I'm not either. However, I have my own questions for you."

"Oh? What is it you want to know?"

"Why couldn't you heal him?"

Regina almost turned around just then. She didn't like to think of it and she certainly wasn't going to explain herself to an elf. Especially not one that worked for a king while she was a queen. But she soon found herself answering Calum.

"I can't heal."

"What do you mean? You have magic."

"Yes, but I didn't bother to learn how to heal. I was too busy learning how to…" _How to kill people_. "Too busy not being a nice person."

Calum laughed. "Yes, the Evil Queen."

"You seem to know a bit about us. How is that?"

"I only know what my king has told me. And what you had told me back in Storybrooke." He gestured to her.

"And how does he know? You had said before that he and the queen were watching? Across realms? How is that possible?"

Whatever easy manner Calum was in had left when she asked. It was clear he wasn't supposed to tell…and he wasn't going to.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

Regina sighed. "Fine. Anyways, I just wanted to thank you. So…thank you."

She walked away before he called out to her.

"Regina, wait."

She stopped and turned back around, wondering what he wanted.

"If you want, I can teach you."

"What do you mean? I already know how to use magic." She said, using Rumple's joke from last night.

"I meant healing. If you want, I could teach you how to heal."

She eyed him for a second, thinking he was crazy for offering such an idea, but realized it was a good one. She gave him one last smile before leaving.

* * *

Not long after Regina left and Calum was back in the study assisting the king with some papers, Rumplestiltskin pushed the doors open and made his way up to the desk. Eoin casually looked up from his papers, but it was still notable that he was shocked to see his son there looking quite upset.

"Normally I would tell a person that they need the guard to introduce themselves to me, but seeing as you are here." Eoin sighed, sitting back in his chair. His arms rested on the handles with one hand holding up his face.

Rumple grunted. "You placed guards at my door? As if I need protecting?"

Eoin didn't speak for a second. He looked at Calum and motioned him to leave. The young elf left the king with his son, gently closing the door behind him. Rumple never bothered to look back.

"That upsets you?" Eoin asked.

"No. I just thought I would come storming in here demanding to know why you did it." Rumple angrily teased. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"That pirate is still here, yes? The one who tried to kill you a few times? Calum had told-"

"How do you know that?" Rumple demanding in a harsher tone. "How do you know any of this?"

Eoin didn't answer. _Of course he wouldn't,_ Rumple thought. And he knew it wasn't because of Calum. They knew everything already. How else would they know where to send Calum to find him? What pissed Rumplestiltskin off was that he couldn't figure it out. He thought over every possible magical object that could show you the happenings of another place. Regina's magic mirror for one. The only problem with all of them was that it could only work if the two places were in the same realm. But this realm was hidden right?

Hidden.

That was the key word he realized. Most realms were believed to be detached from others. Neverland was a good example of that. In reality, they were all part of the same realm. The magical realm. What separated them were the boarders and strong they were.

"I think you're figuring it out." Eoin said, but he didn't dare smile. "I won't have my son murdered by a vengeful pirate. I was told he bought a dagger at the market and Calum felt the guards were a good idea.

"Oh, so it was your errand boy's idea?"

"And I agreed to it." He said, ignoring the jab.

"Listen here," Rumple said. He made his voice as deep and threatening as he could, but somehow he felt it didn't have the same spark as when he was the Dark One. Mostly because without magic he felt his anger was hollow. How he hated that. "I am _not_ your son. I am _not_ your prince. I don't need the protection of one."

"I'm sure your friends would tell you it comes with the job."

"Then let them have it!" He nearly shouted. He took a breath. He wasn't some bratty prince demanding his father he be treated like an adult. He was Rumplestiltskin. He didn't care about this.

"Rumple-"

"No!" This time he yelled. " I don't want to hear any more of this lunacy!"

The large glass window to the right exploded. Shards of glass flying throughout the room. Eoin and Rumple shielded themselves from the oncoming damage. The guards rushed into the room, once concealed weapons now visible and ready for attack. It all happened within seconds.

Once the chaos settled Rumple and Eoin looked towards the window in utter shock. Seconds of silence ticked by. Finally Rumple looked back at the king. Neither of them spoke. Rumple knew what just happened. He knew magic well enough to know exactly where it came from. He left the room, passing the guards with no other word.

* * *

Hook spent his day around Emma, as usual. While he would admit the city was grand, he much preferred his day staring at Swan. He couldn't remember much of what they talked about as he was too busy admiring her beauty, but eventually Henry and Neal joined them. That put a damper on his day. Killian rather liked the young boy, but having Neal around definitely complicated matters.

He couldn't help but always see the man as Baelfire and a boy, still on his ship learning how to sail. He could always see Milah in the lad and never his father, which made him hate the Crocodile more. If Baelfire didn't remind him of the woman he once loved with everything he had, he wouldn't always be begging to kill the Imp. But seeing the lad as a grown man with a son of his own reminded him of the promise he made back at the tavern, or bar as they called it now.

As long as the Crocodile had no magic, he wasn't to hurt Rumplestiltskin. But knowing the Imp as well as he did, he wasn't going to take any chances. Hence the dagger he purchased, compliments of the king and queen. A sword would have been better but he left his back in Storybrooke. Besides, a dagger was easier to use considering it could be concealed far better than a large sword.

Once Neal and Henry joined the group Hook left Emma alone with them. He didn't like it but he wanted to make her happy. He wasn't going to push her. At least not too much. So he wondered off on his own through the town. But soon having everyone around and enjoying their day bored him. It wasn't the same without Emma.

So he headed towards the forest. While there was a large gate with patrols and elves watching there wasn't much of a wall surrounded the rest of Eliron. Hook scoffed. Were these elves that stupid that they didn't feel they needed that much protection? Even the Dark One was smarter than that. He walked up towards the edge of the woods. He wasn't stupid either. He had been around magic plenty of times to think that the elves might have a magical barrier around the city. Which would explain why they all seemed carefree through their city. Perhaps they knew no one could harm them. But when he raised his hand he found that there was no barrier.

He looked back one more time to make sure no one was looking at him and walked into the forest.

* * *

 _Next in Chapter 13- And the Face You Have Never Seen: Eoin and Aisling discuss Rumple's magic, David talks to the king, Neal and Belle try to comfort Rumplestiltskin, Emma notices Hook is missing, and Hook meets someone in the forest._

I had mentioned to a reviewer that there would be yelling and a big fight once Rumple couldn't hold back his frustration….this isn't it.

I ship Regina and Calum! If not in a romantic way, definitely in a close friendship way. Though it will take a while for them to get there, but this is a good first step. :)


End file.
